Just Relax and Accept It
by thingamabob
Summary: Luna saves Snape's life, but how does he handle it? Will he pretend to be dead or live his life and watch Hermione have some real fun this year?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter One

.

.

In a dim room, lit only by torches, a man was mumbling to himself while he stirred what felt like the hundredth potion in the last few days. He lost count just how many he had made half way through the day before. That's all he seemed to be doing lately. He didn't have anything else left to do that wasn't already done.

At first the quiet and total solitude was quite enjoyable, but now it grated on his nerves. He stopped stirring and moved to prep the next set of ingredients. How is it that after only two months, he had become so... bored? Maybe he missed stalking around the dungeons and gliding down the corridors like a large bat. There was some glee in taking house points from students he didn't like and belittling the weak. He was starting to miss the almost sentient castle he had called home for so many years. And quite possibly he missed those snot-nosed little br-

 _Wait!_ His eyes narrowed with his scowl. _What was I just thinking? I'm Severus Snape, damn it! Mr. Doom-and-gloom himself!_ He slammed his hands on the table. _I'm finally living my dream of being left alone. With the war now over, there's no one to spy on or play pet for. All I wanted was to do as I pleased, undisturbed. That was what I really wanted._ He hung his head and closed his eyes. _Wasn't it?_

After a few minutes, he straightened up with a groan. "What is wrong with me?" He scowled and looked at his cauldron. "I need a stiff drink and I have plenty of time." He smirked as he decided it was time for a little outing. _Under disguise, of course._

With a whirl he stalked out of the room. He stopped just short of the front door and aimed a quick cleaning charm at long, dusty cloak. It was so long and dark it made him seem like a moving shadow. He rubbed the fabric between his fingers. This had been the same cloak from his early days as a double spy. He snatched it off the hook and put it on.

"Now it's time to use this for a bit of fun." A half smile made its way onto his face as he stepped out into the dark night. With a few quick waves of his wand, he made sure he wasn't absolutely alone. With a dramatic twirl, he popped out of sight.

A moment later he appeared in a dark alley next to the Hog's Head. He moved quickly, yet stealthily through the shadows and slipped into the pub. Honestly, he didn't have to since he was thought to be dead, but it was fun. He quickly found his old favorite spot at the table in the darkest corner.

 _I wonder if old Abe is going to recognize my voice. I'll just have to get as many drinks out of this before he starts to catch on._ He mused. He glanced towards Abe and with a wave of his hand, signaled he was ready to order his drink.

Later into the night, he decided to buy a bottle of firewhiskey to take home with him. Abe still hadn't even noticed it was him. So he was still sure everyone thought he was dead.

Little did he know, that someone had seen him appear in that alley. They saw his face and knew it was time to put their plan into action.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

.

.

 _She was standing against a wall watching the other party guests dance on the dance floor. He had never been so attracted to a woman like this. There was more attraction than with Lily. The mask she wore was elaborate, but it did nothing to hide her beauty. Before he knew it, he was whisking her away to the dance floor. So caught up in her charm, he almost forgot how to speak._

 _"I have never seen a woman as stunning as you." He finally said._

 _She blushed beneath her mask. "Thank you. You look quiet dashing, if I do say so." Her smile causing a stir within him._

 _"What is your name? I must know."_

 _"It's me -" But all he heard was banging and a loud screech._

 _He was startled to say the least. "My apologies, but what did you say?"_

 _Once more she opened her mouth to speak, but this time he was met with a louder, more persistent banging sound._

His eyes snapped open as he sat up, realizing the sound wasn't coming from the dream. He looked towards the window and jumped at what he saw. Perched on the outside ledge of his window was a large and rather irritated barn owl. _Why is there an owl at my window? My wards are to keep everyone and everything out._ Without thinking, he got out of bed and opened the window. The owl fluttered in and perched on top of his dresser.

His mouth hung open in shock as he stared at the bird. The owl tilted its head and looked at him in.. _concern? No, that's absurd._ When he didn't move, the owl flapped its wings to snap him out of his daze. That's when he saw the rolled up bit of parchment tied to its leg. As he reached for the scroll the owl rubbed its head against his arm.

Severus scoffed and rolled his eyes. "First you're mean at the window and now you want to be affectionate. Make up your bloody mind, owl!" It tilted its head again and narrowed its eyes. "What? Now you're going to think about it?" He sneered at it. _Whose bird is this anyway?_

He unrolled the parchment, his face went pale as he read:

 _Severus Snape,_

 _You seem to think the world believes you're dead. It's rather odd since I recall saving your life. I guess it's a good thing I followed Harry and his friends into the Shrieking Shack. I waited until they were gone to help you. Lucky for you I raided your potion stores a year ago. You must have been really out of it to not remember what happened._

 _I wish to speak with you further about this soon. Please write back._

 _Your friend,_

But instead of a name at the end, it was a doodle of an odd looking radish.

"Return to whoever sent you! Now, or I'll roast you for dinner!" He snapped at the owl.

The bird nodded and flew out the window. Severus slammed the window closed and snatched his wand out from under his pillow. In a flurry of flicks and waves, he cast a locking charm and Notice-me-not at the window, drew the curtains closed, and shot out a ball of light to illuminate his room.

His thoughts went back to that letter. _What dunderhead would sign a letter with a doodle?_ He glanced at the letter, still in his hand. Suddenly, he groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Merlin's shaggy arse! If what this letter says is true, then I owe a life debt." He groaned again as he sat on his bed. He started to ponder the identity of the sender.

Recalling all memories of the battle and afterwards, something suddenly occurred to him. His eyes widened in alarm. _How did they manage to get past all of my wards? Why didn't any of the alarms sound?_ His already pale skin, paled further. After ten minutes of panic, he composed himself.

"Bugger with finding their identity! I have to reset all of my wards and put up more! I should've known leaving here would bite me in the arse!" He dropped the letter as he stood and swooped out of the room.

In his study, he had a shelf of nothing but notes and records of wards and enchantments he placed around his house. He even had a special crystal ball on his desk that he used as a multi-monitor surveillance. He could see every single thing inside his invisible, protective dome.

He stood at his desk, in front of the ball. As soon as his eyes landed on it, he remembered he could make it play back what all it had ever captured. He twisted the ring on his right pinky and placed his hand over the ball. Instead of any shapes appearing inside of it, the ball projected its contents on the wall behind his desk. It showed four different angles of his tiny property.

Using the four fingers of his right hand, he could control them. He carefully searched each image, but didn't find what he was looking for until he reached the last image. Quickly freezing it, he zoomed in. There appeared to be what looked like a rip in his wards. In the middle was the owl, but he could see there was a dark shadow on the other side. He knew that had to be the person responsible for that odd letter.

His face twisted into a mixture of rage and confusion. He let the image play again. He froze it again when an arm was stuck through the rip, to catch the owl. The sleeve on the arm caused him even more confusion and disbelief.

"Is that.. is that tie-dye?!" He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. A frustrated sigh escaped him as his brow furrowed. "This rubbish is making my head hurt." He mumbled to himself.

Dropping his hand, he opened his eyes. Wards now forgotten, he sat in his leather chair at the desk. He snatched a cabinet open at the bottom of the desk and pulled out his firewhiskey and a glass. He filled the glass and set the bottle down. He quickly downed his first glass and filled it again. This time he sat back and stared into the amber liquid. He took a few moments to clear his mind before he drank it in two large gulps. The glass nearly cracked when he slammed it down onto the desk.

He looked over at the ball as if silently asking for more information. "If whoever that was could so easily penetrate my wards, then why didn't they come through themselves? They could've killed me." He shook his head. "They obviously mean me no harm." He sighed. "I need to fix my protection now so no one else will be able to do this again." He pulled two thick ledgers out of a drawer and set to work.

It was late into the night by the time he was done. It took him two hours to plan and almost eight to fix and ensure his home was absolutely impenetrable this time. He drug himself to his bathroom. With a flick of his wand, the large tub was instantly filled. He discarded his clothing and sank into the steaming hot water.

When he was clean and relaxed, he got out and with another flick of his wand the tub was empty and clean once more. Too tired to be bothered with clothes, he made his was to his bed and snuggled under the covers.

"As long as I don't respond, they'll hopefully start to believe that I really am dead." He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Of course, his assumptions were wrong. That very person who sent the letter already had plans. They knew he would try to continue this little charade. Severus Snape was not going to wallow in his own misery if they could help it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

.

.

It was an hour before dawn, but the mystery person was wide awake. Their usual soft smile was replace with a stony face of determination. Gathering all their notes and other materials they needed, they placed them in a small bag. They grabbed a bit of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace of the small, colorful home.

"Headmistress' office, Hogwarts!" Said a soft voice. They stepped into the green flames and were gone in a flash.

This being the first official year as Headmistress, they knew Professor McGonagall would be there. They always thoought McGonagall was what an older Hermione would be like. It took them a total of five minutes to reach their destination.

 _Hmm. I wonder if she's already found a replacement teacher for Transfiguration? If she hasn't, I know the perfect person. She's been so busy after the war, what with the rebuilding of most of the school and dealing with the press._

Before they could think further, they found the right fireplace and stepped out gracefully. With a flick of their wand, all the soot on and around them vanished. "Good morning, Professor." They spoke softly.

Minerva, who was speaking with the portrait of Dumbledore, turned around and greeted her guest with a warm smile. "Good morning, Miss Lovegood. I was just discussing with Albus your suggestions from our last meeting. We both agree with you that interhouse unity is long overdue. However, we feel that having a meeting with a few students from the other houses may bring about different ways to achieve it." Minerva sat in her chair. "Please, have a seat." She motioned towards the chairs in front of her desk.

"I quite agree. It would be important to make sure the right people are chosen." Luna sat down and placed her bag in her lap.

"Might I make a few suggestion?" Minerva and Luna turned to look at Dumbledore's protrait. Even as a painting, he seemed to have a sparkle in his eyes.

"Please do, professor." Luna knew where this was going, as did Minerva.

"Oh, Miss Lovegood. No need for such formalities. Call me Albus. I believe you as well as Harry, Miss Bones, and.." He paused for dramatic effect. "Mister Malfoy would be ideal for the challenge."

Minvera rolled her eyes. "Albus, really, that dramatic pause was unnessecary. Although, I do agree." She sighed and turned back to Luna.

"Yes, we do seem to all want better things for our houses. I was also thinking of a few others that would bring more balance to the discussion." Seeing their expectant expressions, she continued. "Perhaps, Hermione, Hannah Abbott, Padma Patil, as well as Blaze Zabini." Luna already had letters ready to send to all that were mentioned. All she needed was a location and time for the meeting to give them.

"Hmm. You're right, Luna. Those of you who have been chosen would make the best suggestions. However, I am concerned how Harry and Hermoine will react to having to work with Draco." Minerva's brow pinched with concern.

"Ah, but young Draco has proven to have changed for the better now that his father has been placed into the new rehabilitation program. You must remember what he confessed to the last time we spoke to him." Dumbledore pointed out.

"Indeed. He did admit to acting the way his father had demanded of him. He was being threatened after all. I, myself, have heard him confess to having been knocked around by the man for saying something nice about Hermione." Minerva seemed stunned by Luna's input.

"Well let's hope Mr. Potter and Miss Granger are willing to hear him out and keep a level head during the meeting." The headmistress sighed. There was silence as she thought it over. She had recently spoken to everyone who would be involved. They all had agreed to come back for their N.E.W.T.S. "This should be done as soon as possible. Since it's Monday, and we need to allow enough time for all the letters to arrive and for them to arrange to be here. I believe, Friday morning at nine at the Hog's Head would be best." Minerva jotted down the information when the others nodded.

"If you two will excuse me, I will go and inform my dear brother of this." Albus disappeared from his frame.

"Professor." Minerva looked back up and was startled to see Luna with such a serious expression. "There is something else I wish to discuss with you." Luna was not going to waste anymore time.

"Should we wait for Albus?" Minerva asked.

"Oh, he'll be back in time for me to begin." Luna smiled and started pulling things out of her bag.

Minerva raised a brow at the younger woman. She wasn't sure what she had meant by that and wondered if it had to do with her advanced skills in divination. _Perhaps she has found evidence of one her beloved made-up creatures._

Albus silently returned to his frame and joined McGonagall in watching Luna pull out several curious items. There were a few colorful notebooks, two vials of a familiar silvery substance, a piece of parchment and a box of chocolates.

 _How sad that I'll never get to enjoy another delightful sweet again_. Dumbledore frowned. "Ahem. Ladies. I bring good news." He finally spoke and they turned towards him. "Abe says he would be more that happy to ha-" He was cut off as his portrait swung open.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

.

.

A man stepped out of the opening behind the portrait, his hair combed and tied back and a beard half the length of Dumbledore's. He had the same blue eyes, but no glasses. He quickly closed the portrait and placed his hands on his hips.

"So there's a plan to unite the houses?" He smiled widely at Minerva. "I want in."

"Abe! A pleasure to see you as always." She greeted warmly and gestured to the empty chair next to Luna.

Abe started to make his way to the chair, but stopped when he saw the young Ravenclaw. "Ah! There she is! How's my favorite girl?" He held his arms open and Luna jumped up and hugged him.

"It's great to see you, Abe. I'm doing well. Oh!" She smiled as she pulled back. "You seem to doing good as well."

"Oh yes! Indeed I am and it's all thanks to you, my little friend." Abe sat down and raised his brow at the items on Minerva's desk.

Luna noticed this and spoke. "Now that we're all here, I can share my secret." Various degrees of curiousity showed on the other three's faces. "As you know, a short time before Harry's last fight with Voldemort, Professor Snape was attacked by that snake." She proceeded to tell all events that happened up until the day before.

They took their time letting this new information sink in. Albus' eyes were twinkling as he smiled to himself. Minevra was dabbing away tears of joy. Both were overjoyed that their friend was alive and thriving.

Like his brother, Abe had something in his eye, but instead of a twinkle it was a mischievious glint. A matching grin spread across his face. "I know what you're up to," He said, leaning towards the girl, "And I think I can offer you a great deal of help."

"Oh, of course. That is why we are all her afterall." Luna's eyes were twinkling as well.

Abe sat back in his chair and barked out a laugh. Albus joined his brother in laughter.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Minerva jumped out of her seat. "Would you all cease that blasted eye twinkling at once and tell me what is going on?!" She clenched her fists at her sides. She gave the others a menacing glare and huffed. "Speak! Now!"

The others stopped laughing and glanced at each other. "Minerva, my dear." Albus glanced at her and motioned to her chair. He looked expectantly at Luna over the top of his glasses.

Luna nodded at the old man and faced McGonagall. "Therapy."

"What?" McGonagall sat down and stared at her pupil in confusion.

"Because he has stayed locked up, hiding in his house and pretending he is dead, it's obvious he is in need of therapy. A _special_ kind of therapy."

"Miss Lovegood. I'm afraid, you need to clarify what you are telling me." Minerva was unnerved by the uncharacteristic smirk on Luna's face.

The young Ravenclaw didn't answer right away. She got up and retrieved the penseive from a shelf and placed it on the desk. Then she picked up the two vials and examined their labels before setting one down. "This vial in my hand is a few memories pieced together of when I saved him until he woke up." She motioned to Minerva and Abe for them to join her and poured the memories into the penseive. She didn't say anything or wait for them and plunged into the memory.

They glanced at each other and soon followed her. Standing on either side of the girl they realized they were seeing her sneaking behind the golden trio and hiding. They remained in a shocked silence as Voldemort's snake lunged for Snape's neck. When that was over, the trio spoke with him and, with the help of Hermione, Snape giving Harry his memories. Once they were out of sight they saw Luna dash over to Snape and pull out a box and enlarge it. It was a trunk filled with potions and a box of Beazoars. Luna grabbed a stone and shoved it down Snapes throat and looked at her watch.

"Miss Lovegood." Minerva said with mild apprehension. "Those were from Severus' personal stores. When did you- How?" Luna poured five potions down his throat and waved her wand over his wound.

"At the end of my fifth year I had a premonition, telling me that I would need them." She never looked away from memory. "It was the same night he and Draco ran off with the Death Eaters."

"So thats what was in the box. You never would tell me the reason I had to keep it in my safe." Abe stroked his beard. He laughed when the memory had moved on to when Snape woke up. He screamed and fell out of the bed, seeing her face inches away from his, watching him.

They watched Severus closely as Luna explained to him how he had ended up in his student's bed. Emotions flashed across his face, unmasked. Minerva was surprised since she hadn't seen anything other than a sneer or stoney expression on the man since he was in school.

"As you can see, he was still under the influence of a very strong pain potion." She pointed at him with an amused smile. "Watch."

Snape, in his under clothes, grabbed his wand and snapped at Luna, "You should have left well enough alone and let me die." He grabbed thin air like it was his cloak and twirled away to disappear. All possible words from them were lost as they saw Luna stand and pull on Snape's clothes and swoop around her house with a sneer.

"It seems I was wrong." Her elders looked at her. "Professor Snape's robes aren't fitting for me." She turned and they were pulled back to reality.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

.

.

Standing around the desk once more, they burst into a fit of giggles. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "How about some tea as you tell me what it is that you saw? Hmm?" Always one for gossip, Dumbledore couldn't wait to hear what had them giggling.

"Good idea, Alby." Abe smiled when Albus rolled his eyes. He picked up a notebook and sat down to flip through the pages. "So I see this notebook has the details of your dream, a list of all the things you swipped from old Sevy, what all was damaged in his neck and what you did in the shack." He flipped through a few more pages. "Ah! Such a smart little Ravenclaw. You even have logs and notes of his treatment while his was knocked out." He handed the journal to McGonagall and smiled at Luna.

A moment later a house elf appeared wearing a frilly pink dress and carrying tray with a teapot and cups. She served everyone their tea and bowed to McGonagall. "Winky wishes good morning, Headmistress." She turned to the others, "And guests."

McGonagall smiled warmly at the creature. "Thank you, Winky." She sipped her tea as she flipped through the pages of the notebook.

"Winky?" Luna asked curiously.

Winky turned to the girl and nodded, her large ears flapping.

Luna smiled. "It's wonderful to meet you. I've heard lots about you from Harry Potter and Dobby." She sipped her tea.

"Dobby spoke of Winky?" She asked with a sad, yet hopefull tone. Winky sniffed and wiped a tear from her eye. "Winky was sure Dobby died hating Winky." She smiled sadly at the thought of the silly little elf and his obsession with socks.

"Mhmm. We were only friends for a short time, but we talked alot. He really liked you and was worried you would be captured and mistreated by Voldemort." The elf flinched at the named of the dark lord.

"Winky, I need you to take this to Poppy, please." Minerva handed the elf a folded piece of parchment. Winky bowed again and popped away.

"I wanted to make sure that I had proof of the treatment I gave him so he wouldn't accuse me of kidnapping him." She sipped her tea and glance at Abe as he flipped through the other journal. "The other one is a collection of information I discovered spying on him after he left."

Dumbledore stood up in his portrait, looking furious. "Would you please tell me what it is that you saw. I can't wait any longer. I must know. Please. Minerva?" He looked to the headmistress pleadingly.

The corners of McGonagalls mouth twitched, but she said nothing.

Luna got up with the box of chocolates in hand and walked to Dumbledore's portrait. "Would you like one professor?" She asked gesturing to the box in her hands.

Albus chuckled wryly. "My dear child. I would love nothing more than to have one, but I'm afraid that's not- what are you doing?" He stop when she tapped a piece of chocolate with her wand and pressed it to the canvas. Everyone gasped as the canvas seemed to ripple and the chocolate was emerged into the painting for Dumbledore.

Happy tears welled in Albus' eyes as he greatfully accepted the sweet. "Thank you. Thank you." He marveled at the candy in his hand and savored it when he popped it into his mouth. "Mmm. Luna would you be so kind as to teach Minerva your little trick so she can do it too?"

"No." Albus sobered and looked at her disappointed. "She already knows it." She sat the chocolates next to the headmistress and began to investigate the odd silver objects on a nearby table.

"What?!" Dumbledore cried indignently. "Minerva! How could you be so cruel?"

Minerva pretended she hadn't heard him and flipped through the second journal.

"Maybe she doesn't want you to get fat, dear brother" Abe offered jokingly.

"Minerva!" Albus whined.

"Hmm?" McGonagall feigned ignorance and looked at him. "What?"

Dumbledore fixed her with a flat stare and drummed his fingers on his arm rest.

Luna picked up the letter and handed it to Abe. "The letter is a copy of the one delivered to Professor Snape yesterday. I wish I could have seen his face when my owl gave him the letter." She smiled dreamily.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Oh, how I miss doing those kinds of things to him."

"Now that I think about it. I think it would be better to see how he reacted to finding out he owes someone a life debt." Luna got up and poured the second vial into pensieve and entered the memory. Minerva and Abe quickly got up and followed her.

Albus huffed and pouted.

They saw her break down and open the hole in his wards. Three more memories flashed by of her spying on him with binoculars. All of which were of him brewing potions, until..

"Is he- is he dancing?" Minerva asked in disbelief.

Before they could see more the memory of her with the owl came up. She gave the bird a pep talk and told it not to come back until Snape took the letter. As soon as the bird flew off she peered through her binoculars.

"Ha! Look at that hair!" Abe laughed. The memory faded and they were pulled back to reality.

Luna retrieved her memories and placed the vials back in her bag. She placed the notebooks and letter back into the bag as well. "I wasn't able to see very well into his room, so I had to wait for Fizzy to return and tell me what happened." She didn't seem bothered by their suspicious stares and adjusted the bag on her shoulder. "It was really hard for her to describe his reaction to everything." She turned and walked to the door. "I hope the elves have some pudding." She mused as she left the room.

Abe left shortly after, leaving McGonagall with his still pouting brother. "Ok Albus. I'll tell you everything, but I swear on Godric's sword if I find out you told anyone, I will charm your portraits to repel anything sweet."

Dumbledore raised his hand. "I swear on Merlin's beard, you won't hear a peep out of me." He scooted forward in his seat grinning. "Now, spill."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

.

.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore, Harry." Ron held his head in his hands and moaned.

"Come on, Ron. It can't be that bad." Harry nudged Ron across the table. He finished the last bite of his toast. Kreacher popped up next to him and handing that morning's addition of the Daily Prophet. He took a sip of his coffee as he scanned the front page. That sip was sprayed back out, hitting Ron in the face. "Merlin, Ron. I'm sorry."

Ron glared at them and flicked a bit of egg at Harry. "Why'd you do that, mate?"

Harry passed the paper to Ron. "You'd think they'd publish an article about someone else, since there were so many people besides me that fought harder during the war. Do you think I'll ever be left alone?" Harry stared worriedly at the table.

"Dunno." Ron read the headline and snorted. "That's just ridiculous. It's like the Daily Prophet is the satire and the Quibbler is the real news." He tossed the paper onto the table between him and Harry and finished his breakfast.

"But the Quibbler does tell the truth." Harry opened the paper and scanned through the other articles before growling and setting it on fire.

Ron laughed. "You know Hermione's going to have a fit when she finds out you burned that before she could read it."

"And I'll just point out that she would've done the same thing once she saw the front page." He ran his hand through his unruly hair. "Where is she anyway?"

The ginger scratched the back of his head. "Not real sure. She said something about books and the library this morning before I came down."

"So you got a little action last night?" Harry grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

Ron blushed and smiled. "Yeah. I'm glad she came up with the idea for us to be friends with um.." He cleared his throat. "With benefits. After that farce of a relationship with Lav, I don't think I'll ever do that again." He was quiet for a moment. "I'm even fine with you having the same thing with her. You know, as long as she doesn't try to make me and you do her together."

Harry snorted into his coffee. "Do her?" He chuckled. "What are you? Ten? But yeah, it is great."

They sat there grinning and thinking of how once they were done cleaning and redecorating Grimwauld Place, they had made the agreement. They knew they were running out of places that hadn't been used to have their fun.

Ron glanced at the clock on the wall and had to do a double-take. "Ah! I'm late. I gotta go or they'll kick me out of training." Ron knocked over his chair as ran out of the room.

Harry shook his head when he heard the sound of Ron knocking over the pot of floo powder in his hasty retreat. "We're going to have to put a sticking charm on that thing." He got up and went into the sitting room. Once again the pot was in pieces and dust everywhere. Harry waved his wand, fixing the pot and returning the powder to it. Another flick and now the pot would never move again. Satisfied with his work he turned and left the room.

As he climbed the stairs, he heard a loud thump and Hermione swearing. He snickered and continued to the library. He doubled over in laughter as soon as he entered.

Hermione was sitting in the middle of the floor, books, ink and shattered ink pots all over her and the floor. "It's not funny, Harry. Now stop laughing and helped me."

Harry levitated the mound of books off of her and helped her up. Once she had her wand again, he helped to repair the ink pots and stack the books on a table by the door. "What were you doing in here? I thought you smelled like books and ink but I thought that was because you've always spent so much time studying, not bathing in the stuff." He laughed when she hit him with a book.

With everything cleaned up she turned to him. "I was trying to finish cataloging all the books and creating a system similar to Madam Pince's. Those twins have got to stop setting traps like this. Did you know that in the two hours they were here yesterday, they left about eighteen pranks?" There was a loud chattering sound and they heard Crookshanks yowl before running past them, a pair of dancing dentures chasing him. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Nineteen."

"No they didn't. They only left fifteen." He grinned. "If I had to guess, I'd say the rest are Kreacher's handy work."

"What?! They assimilated that old elf, too?!" She huffed and looked around and then back at her best friend. Grabbing the front of his shirt, "Harry, you've got to help me." She pleaded.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Alright Mione. What do you need me to do?"

The bushy haired bookworm sighed in relief. "We've got to make it where no one, and I mean no one, can put anymore pranks in this room. I've been pouring blood, sweat, and tears into setting this room right."

"I'll help, but on one condition."

"Please, anything."

He moved his mouth close to her ear and whispered. He smirked at the blush on her face. "It's a fair trade, Mione."

The blush faded and she rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Harry flashed a toothy grin then kissed her. "Let's get to it." He walk off and started waving his wand, searching for anymore pranks.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. Pulling a book of charms from the stack by the door, she wrote down each spell before casting them. "We should cast some detecting charms for pranks and instead of alarms, they'll send out embarrassing hexes at the one responsible." She called out to Harry. She and Harry laughed and she pulled out more books to help.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

.

.

After making a few minor adjustments, Luna was in the owlery, ready to send the letters. She rummaged around in her bag and pulled out a sack of owl treats. She hummed as she looked at the owls, trying to decide which owls to send. Before she could reach her decision, Minerva appeared behind her.

"Luna." The girl turned to face her. "You need to add a note to the letter informing them that all Hogwarts letters and supply lists are to be postponed until after the meeting. Don't include this, but we may come up with items that will be needed for house unity projects." The elder witch winked.

"Yes, ma'am." She pulled out her wand and transfigured an owl stand into a small table. Pulling a self-inking quill and letter out, she added the note to each one. When she was done, she saw Minerva was already gone.

A friendly owl floated down to the restored owl stand and hooted at her. "Hello, Leo." She gave him and owl treat. "Would you gather six more of your friends? I have lots of treats to give today." She smiled as the owl hooted in delight and took off.

* * *

Draco sat in one of the many gardens of Malfoy Manor, enjoying afternoon tea with his mother. "Do you really think father is making real progress? I can't help but feel suspicious about that compulsive liar." He frowned into his tea.

"I'm not sure, to be honest. We'll just have to wait until we're allowed visitation to find out." Narcissa took a sip of tea. "I do have to say that with him out of the house, it has become rather peaceful and I have finally been able to make some changes to the decor." She scrunched her nose as if smelling a bad odor. "Too dark for my liking. Wouldn't you agree?"

"You know I do mother. I still say we should move the drawing room elsewhere and use the new space for an indoor greenhouse. It would be fantastic to be able to grow and gather the ingredients for potions without having to fly on a broom to the one outside."

"Hmm. I will have to think about that, darling. Why don't we go Diagon Alley today? Madam Malkin's just received a new shipment of robes I want to look at." Narcissa smiled warmly at him, reaching over the table to squeeze his hands.

He smiled back and nodded. "Sounds wonderful, mother. I have a purchase to make as well." He squeezed her hand back.

"Oh? What would that be?" Narcissa gave him a knowing smile as she stood and smoothed the wrinkles from her robes.

Draco stood as well and offered his arm to his mother. "Just a birthday present for a friend."

They were met at the door leading into the house by a rather old looking house elf. The elf bowed and held out a letter to Draco. "A letter for the young master." His voice gravely.

"Thank you, Steve." The elf popped away.

"I'll go and get myself ready while you tend to that." Narcissa smiled and patted her son's arm and walked away.

Draco shrugged and apparated to his private study. He sat in his favorite winged-back chair and opened the envelope. His face was blank as he read:

 _Draco Malfoy,_

 _You are hereby requested to attend an important meeting at 9 am, Friday morning at the Hog's Head. This meeting is to address the concerns of each house and to discuss interhouse unity. There will be two students attending to represent each house. We ask that you maintain a mature attitude and all wands will be collected at the start of the meeting to insure no one his harmed. Also, please note that all Hogwarts letters and supply lists will be post-poned until after the meeting. It is important that everyone is to be on time. There will be no entry allowed for late comers._

 _Thank you for your cooperation,_

 _Luna Lovegood_

 _Hmm. This should be interesting. I bet Saint Potter is one of the Gryffindorks. Obviously Lovegood is one of the Ravenclaws._ He smirked at the thought of the look on Potter's face when he sees him there. He pulled out a piece of parchment and quill and scribbled a quick note, folded it into the shape of a bird and sent flying to his mother.

"Now, I need to get ready for shopping." He stood. "Shushu!"

A yound elf appeared with a bow. "Yes young master?"

Draco smiled and placed a hand on the creature's shoulder. "Would you kindly draw me a bath and layout my new robes. I have to go to Diagon Alley with mother within the hour. Also, if you can figure out which soap I wish to use, I will bring you back a case of butterbeer to share with the other elves."

A large smile lit up the elf's face. "Yes, master. Right away." It popped out of sight.

Draco took his time to walk to his bathroom thinking about the soap he wanted to use. _I feel like it's a citrus kind of day. She's a smart little elf. She's never guessed wrong before._ He slipped his hands in his pockets. _Maybe I'll make it two large cases so they can have a party tonight._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

.

.

On Wednesday afternoon, Snape was laying on his couch reading a muggle novel. It was filled with deaths, betrayal, and other dirty tactics for overtaking a kingdom to sit upon its throne. He reached a part about the queen of the kingdom having children with her own brother and snapped it closed. He shuddered in disgust. "That's enough of that for one day." He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covered himself, intending to take a nap.

His eyes drifted closed and immediately opened again when he heard knocking at his door. _Oh no!_ He grabbed his wand aimed a sticking charm and silencing charm at the door. When he was sure whoever it had been had left, he let himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Luna waved her wand at the door and it silently opened. Casting a cushioning charm at her's and Minerva's shoes, they entered the run-down home. She stepped into the sitting room and peered over the back of the couch to find her old professor asleep. Not bothering to wake him, she sat in a chair on one side of the couch and Minerva sat in the other.

"How long should we let him sleep." McGonagall whispered as she watched the man on the couch.

"Let's give him twenty minutes." Luna smiled softly. "Aquamenti?"

Minerva nodded excitedly.

They spent the next twenty minutes quietly going over what they would talk about at Friday's meeting. Luna stood and pulled a camera from her bag and she and McGonagall took their spots behind the chairs. Minerva shot a jet of water out of her wand and Luna snapped the picture. The cold water hitting him and the bright flash of the camera caused Snape to wake up screaming and fell to the floor.

Within seconds, he was up and pointing his wand at the laughing witches. "What the devil is going on here? How did you get in my house?"

"S-Severus. You- you." Minerva took a deep, calming breath. "You look like a drowned rat." She covered her mouth with both hands when he glared at her, hiding her smile.

"I do not!" He dried himself with his wand and turned it on Luna. "You! I should have known you were behind all of this!" He sneered.

"Friends don't let friends hide with their misery when they've been given a second chance on life." She smiled softly and sat in the chair.

"Let me make myself clear. I do _not_ have friends. I do _not_ want them or need them. I want to be left _alone_ in _peace_." Snape snapped.

"Oh cut the crap, Severus." Minerva waved her hand. "Now sit down. We have a lot to discuss."

* * *

"How did it go, Minnie?" Albus called as Minerva stepped into her office. He was in a delightful mood after Minerva had shoved a bowl of lemon drops into his portrait that morning. "How is our favorite little snake doing?"

McGonagall barked out a laugh. "He's the same as always. If all goes well, we'll have our potions professor back by the start of term." She smirked triumphantly as she stood next to her desk.

"Good. Good. I've been thinking," Albus started. "You should have the students you're meeting with Friday, help with his special therapy."

"Why, Albus! Have you been reading my mind again?" Minerva laughed.

"Great minds do think alike. Excuse me a moment." He slipped out of his portrait and returned a moment later. "I've just informed Miss Lovegood of our plan and she agrees."

Minerva yawned. "I am quite exhausted from today's little adventure, so I'm off to bed. Good night, Albus." She nodded to the portrait and retired to her bed chambers.

* * *

Late into the night, Snape laid in his bed staring at the ceiling as he mulled over Minerva's offer. He scoffed. _Demands, more like. The old hag has gone daft! Breaking into my home, dousing me in water, telling me I have friends and don't want to be alone. She demanded I return to my position of potions professor. The only thing the was even close to an offer was when she said that me being a potions master, I should take on an apprentice._ He hummed as something occurred to him. He chuckled. _It would allow me someone to push some of my duties onto. If I get a Slytherin, it would be even better. I should find someone young enough that I could mold into another me. Those bloody Gryffindors won't know what hit them._

He smiled as he thought of all the things he discovered, that only he could teach them. Suddenly, he frowned and turned onto his side. _That blasted Minerva! Saying she would do everything in her power to keep me from having one, unless I returned to the school._ He took a deep breath and cleared his mind. He stared blankly at the curtain covered window until he fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

.

.

Hermione stood next to the fireplace in the sitting room of Grimwauld Place, checking her watch every five seconds and tapping her foot. She stomped out to the hall, up the stairs, and into Harry's room. "Harry James Potter! We are going to meet with other _students_ and a professor, not the queen! What is taking you so long?" She crossed her arms and glared.

Harry pulled a gold and red striped shirt on and fixed his glasses. "Calm down, Hermione. I'm ready. I just had a little.. um.. problem. That's all." He moved swiftly passed her with his head down to hide his blush.

Hermione saw it and smiled. "Oh?" She followed him out of the room and down the stairs. "You could've come to me. I would've been glad to help."

Harry stopped in front of the fireplace. "Hermione." He whined and turned to look at her. "That's not fair. If you keep talking like that, we're never going to make it to the meeting."

Hermione laughed and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "Oh, then I'll just make sure that I'll _never_ talk like that again." She tossed the powder into the fire and watched it turn green. "Don't take too long we only have five minutes. Remember, its down in Abe's cellar." She stepped into the green flames. "Hog's Head!" Hermione was gone in a flash.

"You two really need to work on your pillow talk. That was kind of painful." Ron laughed from the hall as Harry tossed more powder into the fireplace.

"Thanks for the advice, Ron." Harry rolled his eyes and stepped into the green flames. "Hog's Head!"

Ron shook his head and head back to his bed. _I know which book to get Hermione for her birthday._ He chuckled as he flopped onto the bed.

* * *

Blaze walked down the small road of Hogsmead, with his hands in his pockets. His left hand fingered the shrunken book he had just purchased as he walked to the Hog's Head. He heard feet slamming against the ground in a run behind him and turned in time for two bodies to collide into him. He hit the ground with a grunt. There were two girls sprawled across him and he immediately recognized both.

"It's a bit early for a shag, isn't?" He helped the two girls to their feet and dusted off his robes. "Morning, Padma. Hannah." He nodded to each girl and offered an arm to both. "Let me escort you to the meeting."

The girls smiled and took his arms. "Yes it is too early. Do you often shag girls in the middle of a street, for everyone to see?" Padma smirked.

Hannah blushed. "Morning, Blaze." Hannah was a sweet Hufflepuff, easily embarrassed with talks of sex.

Blaze smiled at Hannah and turned his head to Padma. "If the girl is willing, then I'm all for it. I have no qualms with my body and have no problem showing off my expertise." The girls giggled. "Besides, some of the hopeless blokes who see would probably learn a thing or two about how to please a lady."

Hannah snorted. "No _lady_ would be seen in such a state."

Blaze opened his mouth, but stopped at the cracking of someone apparating into the alley next to the pub. He smirked as Draco strolled up them. "Maybe we should give Draco here a little demonstration. He doesn't leave many girls satisfied." He said the last bit in a stage whisper.

Draco was happy to see the pub mostly empty as they went in and headed for the cellar. "Ha ha. Real funny. Now shut your gob before Potter hears you."

"Aw, don't want your boyfriend to hear how bad you are in bed?" Blaze teased, making the girls giggle again. They stood in the middle of the room and saw a large round table with chairs off to the side.

Draco turned and glared at Blaze. "He is _not_ my boyfriend! I just don't want him telling Granger."

"Tell me what?" Hermoine walked past them, two house elves carrying trays of biscuits and tea following her. "Thank you Winky and Kelter. If we need anything else, we'll call you." The elves bowed and disappeared with a pop.

"Wow! I must be in the wrong world if Hermione Granger is letting house elves help her." Harry laughed as he walked up to her and poked her in the side.

"Ah!" She slapped his hand. "Cut that out, Harry. And shut it. Winky happens to be Headmistress McGonagall's personal assistant and she brought her friend to help with setting up things for the meeting."

"How do you know all this? We were here before you and you just walked in." Draco looked at Hermione curiously.

"I flooed in through Aberforth's kitchen and I happened to run into Winky. It wasn't exactly a quiet walk down here." She crossed her arms and raised a brow at him.

"His kitchen? Why didn't you use the one in here?" Draco checked his watch. "Five minutes." He sat in the closest chair and the others followed. "You know, I'm surprised old McGonagall-"

" _Headmistress_ McGonagall." Hermione corrected him.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'm surprised _Headmistress_ McGonagall isn't already here. She's always gotten on to us for be late, you'd think she'd be here by now." He drummed his fingers on the table and stared at the portrait on the wall. "Wonder who that is." He mused aloud.

Hermione didn't have to look to know what he was looking at. "Ariana Dumbledore. Albus and Aberforth's younger sister. And she was here." She pointed to a spot on the mantle bellow the portrait where the older woman's favorite tea cup sat. "The fireplace in here is not connected to the floo network, just so you know."

"Hey guys. I think we've been given assigned seats for the meeting." Harry said standing behind Hermione's chair. He glanced at the names on the chairs on either side of her as she got up to investigate.

"And how do you figure that, Potter?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Our names are on the back of the chairs." Harry deadpanned.

Blaze walked around the table, behind the chairs, reading the names. "Predictable selection of students. And look!" He stopped behind Draco, who hadn't moved. "You're in my chair." He grinned and pulled the chair back, causing Draco to land on the floor.

Draco shot up and took a swing at blaze, but missed when the other boy stepped aside and sat in the chair he had dumped him out of. "You're such an arse, Blaze!" Draco straightened his robes.

Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Draco! You're seat is right next to his." She pointed the chair on the left of Blaze.

Draco looked at the chair. "Oh! So it is." He flashed Hermione a charming smile and sat in his chair.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

.

.

Hermione groaned when she saw that her seat was between Draco's and Harry's. "Harry swap places with me." She whispered urgently.

Harry smiled and shook his head. "No can do, Mione. We can't move the chairs and you know how old Minnie is about order." He sat down and reached for her hand.

"But, Harry." She pouted, holding his hand.

"If you don't like your seat, you're welcome to sit in my lap." Draco offered with a sly grin.

Harry burst out laughing when Hermione pushed the boy out of his chair. "Bad ferret!" She sat with a huff and crossed her arms. "This is so wrong." She glared at Harry, silencing his laughter.

Hannah and Padma took their seats, leaving an empty one next to Harry and two next to Blaze. Blaze barked out a laugh at the name on the chair to his right. "You won't believe who I get to sit next to."

Harry, Hermione, and Draco looked at him expectantly. "Do tell." Draco drawled.

Blaze grinned and covered the name with his hand. "You'll see."

With a minute to spare, Susan ran in and took the empty seat between Harry and Hannah. "McGonagall's not here yet?" Her shock showed on her face.

"Nope." Hannah answered.

Luna skipped in with a smile on her face and hugging a large fuzzy bag to herself. She sat next to Padma. "Morning." She greeted in airy voice.

Realization dawned on Hermione as to who was to sit next to Blaze. "No! That's not fair! Why does he get to sit next to her?" She yelled and pointed at the smirking Slytherin.

"Who?" Harry asked. He got his answer quickly.

"That's enough Miss Granger." Minerva's stern voice brought silence in its wake. She looked around at the students and smiled warmly. "Good. I'm glad you all could make it. Thank you Mr. Zabini." She took the seat he pulled out for her.

"My pleasure, professor." He said as he took his seat once more.

"Hermione, dear, quit pouting. There is a reason for all of this and I will get to it in a moment, once everyone has gotten their tea." She waved her hand and caught her cup when it flew towards her.

Draco pushed a steaming cup of tea in front of Hermione. She looked at uncertainly. "Come on, Granger, it's not like I slipped some love potion in it." She slowly picked it up and took a sip. "Or did I?" The tea sprayed out of Hermione's mouth and he laughed.

"Mister Malfoy!" Minerva snapped. She looked between the two students with a deadly glare. "The next person to interrupt this meeting with such immature behavior, will be spending their first week at school in detention." She stared at them moment then continued. "As I was saying, there is a reason for this seating arrangement. First of all, I trust you all have figured out who your Head Boy and Girl are?"

"Granger, obviously." Drawled Draco and Minerva nodded.

Harry and Luna observed the other students having a heated debated over Harry, Ron, and Terry Boot and why they would be Head Boy. Harry thought back over his last six years of school. _Let's see. Who was the boy with the highest marks overall for all six years and was a prefect?_ He drummed his fingers on the table until he looked over at Luna. She smiled and winked at him and he threw his head back and laughed. Everyone became quiet and looked at him as if he had gone mad.

"Yes, mister Potter?" McGonagall's lips twitched.

He wiped tears from his eyes. "It's Draco." He looked around at the one's who had been arguing. He channeled his inner-Hermione. "You don't use your brains do you?" Hermione snorted next to him. "All six years he had the highest marks for the boys and was a prefect both fifth and sixth year. Not only that, in sixth year, he still maintained high marks despite the horrible things he was put through." He smiled and nodded approvingly at Draco.

"What a load of rubbish." Hermione scoffed.

"Harry is indeed correct. Draco is to be Head Boy. Now as for the seating, I wanted the Heads to sit next to each other, but I also wanted the students from the same houses to sit together. So I have Mister Zabini next me to allow Hermione and Draco to sit together. Miss Lovegood is the one who came up with all of this, so she sits to my right. You can fill in the rest for yourselves. Now, Miss Lovegood, will you kindly collect all the wands?" She nodded to Luna and sipped her tea.

Luna stood up and walked around the table with a glass box. Once she had the others, she added her own. She put her bag on the table and opened it. She stuck her arms and head in and they could hear what sounded like the drawers of a filing cabinet opening and closing. She reemerged with a stack of papers and a flat, square box. She placed her bag on the floor and tapped the papers with her wand, giving everyone two. Sitting down, she picked up her own papers. "Ok. If you'll look closely, you'll see that you have two papers."

"You don't say." Draco muttered sarcastically.

Luna ignored him and continued. "You'll also see your house crest and your name at the top of both. The first page is blank for you to write your concerns you have for your house. You'll fill it out and then hand it to Headmistress-"

"Pardon my interruption, Luna. You all may call me by either Minerva or McGonagall or professor. No need for formalities while we're here." She smiled at the students.

"Thank you, professor." Luna nodded to the older woman. "The second page is the goals we wish to achieve with interhouse unity. Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore and I have filled in the first three. Everyone is expected to give suggestions and bring up any problems that need addressing. My paper has been charmed so that whatever I write on the second page will also appear on the others. We also have good news and bad news and a solution for the bad news. Everything that is discussed today, will remain with us only. No telling anyone else, unless you have permission." She straightened her papers and smiled. "Any questions?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air. "What's in the box?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

.

.

Severus stepped out of the fire place of the Headmistress' office. The only light source was the sunlight streaming through the windows. He looked at Dumbledore's portrait. "Oh thank Merlin!" He let out the breath he had been holding when he saw that Albus was gone. He went to the desk and sifted through all the drawers. He jumped and spun around when he heard someone speak.

"What ever you are looking for, you better find it soon. Those rotten Gryffindors won't be gone much longer." Phineas Black watched him with a bored expression.

"I am only here to collect something of mine. I'll be gone before you can say 'candy addict.'" He moved his search to one of the bookshelves. "If you tell those nosey old coots I was here, I'll burn your portrait."

"Go right ahead. I still have the other one in Potter's house, the one he happens to share with that Weasley boy and Miss Granger." The corner of his mouth pulled up. "Anymore threats and I won't share what all I've seen over there."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Not knowing what happens in a house full of Gryffindors. However will I survive." His voice oozed with sarcasm.

"I thought the same as you, until I witnessed Miss Granger's new hobby." He chuckled. "Her amazing displays more than make up for her less than ideal partners." Snape looked up at him and he winked.

Severus' brow furrowed in confusion. _A new hobby with amazing displays and less than ideal partners?_ He froze as he caught onto what Phineas was implying. He lost control of his mind as it wandered to inappropriate thoughts of the insufferable little know-it-all.

"I cannot think of a place in the house she hasn't held her activities. The things she does in the library." He hummed in satisfaction at the memories. "You'll never find a Slytherin girl as daring as her. Gryffindor princess indeed." Phineas smirked at Snapes dazed look.

Snapes thoughts had him imaging Hermione in various positions with her friends. He only stopped himself when he imagined her naked and writhing beneath him. He took a shuddering breath.

"I wish to share a secret with you, Severus." Snape looked up at the portrait with interest. "Walburga created a secret passage that led to a small space behind a bookshelf in the library, next to the painting of dancing house elves. It allowed her to spy on any guests she had, to insure that no one took any of her precious books. The entrance can be found in the back of her old closet. Tap the back wall with your wand three times."

Severus didn't speak and committed the instructions to memory. He whipped his wand out. "Accio my journal!" The thick, leather bound journal flew into his waiting hand and he rushed to the fireplace and disappeared in a whirl of green flames.

Phineas chuckled to himself. "This is going to be good." He pretended to be asleep when Albus slipped back into his frame. He'd have to wait until McGonagall returned to visit his other portrait.

* * *

Back in the cellar of the Hog's Head, Hermione sneezed. She dropped the little bronze coin they each had received and bent to pick it up. _Why did I just sneeze? I hope I'm not coming down with something._

"You ok, Mione?" Harry asked in concern.

She rubbed her nose. "Yeah, just a little sneeze. I'm fine." She smiled reassuringly.

"I was told once, that whenever you sneeze for no reason, it's really because someone is talking about you." Luna said with a soft smile.

Hermione looked at the other girl in disbelief. "Ok Luna. I'll be sure to remember that." She dangled the coin in front of herself by the tiny silver chain it was attached to. "Are these what I think they are?" She smiled excitedly.

Luna nodded. "I got the idea from the protean charmed coins you made for DA." She stood up, gaining everyone's attention again. "We will be meeting at least once a month during the upcoming school year. These coins all have the protean charm, which will allow either me or our professor to send out the date, time, and location of future meetings. Once you put them on the notice-me-not I have placed on them will activate. The silver chains have also been charmed to stay on you and not fall off if say you were to hang upside down on a broom." She glanced at Harry, who blushed. "Only the wearer or myself can take them off." She slipped the chain over her neck and both items shimmered before becoming invisible. She waited until everyone had theirs on and sat down and pulled a quill from her bag.

McGonagall conjured quills and ink pots for everyone. "Now be sure to include everything you feel is important to your first list. We don't want anything overlooked." She refilled her tea cup and watched the students set to work.

Within thirty minutes, Minerva had everyone's papers stacked in a neat pile. She tapped the pile with her wand and produced a second pile. After she handed everyone their papers back she sorted the papers by house. Luna handed her a notepad and quill. "Let's start from the left. Slytherins." She looked over at Blaze and Draco then their lists. Seeing that their lists were identical and short, she hummed. "The first issue is about the lack of proper lighting in the common room." She made a note on her pad. _Have Flitwick help update lights in Slyterin common room_. "Next there's-"

"Hang on a minute!" Blurted Draco. "I thought you said we would address the issue _and_ come up with a solution. Not announce the problem and leave it at that." He scowled.

"Mr. Malfoy, the problem is not a major concern. Professor Flitwick can have it fixed in under a minute." She stared at him over the top of her glasses then back at the list. "Not warm enough in the common room and dormitories. Hmmm. How bad would you say this problem is?" She perched her hand and quill over the pad, ready to write.

"It's probably from all their frozen hearts." Harry whispered in Hermione's ear.

"We have to bring two extra blankets and sleep wrapped in our cloaks in the winter. First and second years have been known to camp around the fireplace in the common room as well. It's rather dangerous in the mornings when someone trips over them on the way to breakfast." Blaze supplied.

Minerva couldn't believe what she was hearing. "That is a problem. I'll have to check that as soon as I get back to the castle. Any suggestions?" She looked around the table.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

.

.

The meeting had gone on longer than they had thought it would. It was late afternoon when Hermione and Harry had returned home, feeling exhausted. They shuffled their way up the stairs of Grimwauld Place and entered the first bedroom they came across.

Hermione pushed Ron over to one side of the bed and crawled in next to him. Harry laid next to her, comfortably sandwiching her between the two boys. They were asleep before their heads hit their pillows.

* * *

Snape crept up the winding staircase of the once creepy house. He saw a door open off the first landing and peeked inside. Its was a bedroom covered in a orange and black theme. _Definitely a Weasley room. Damn their love for bright colors that make my eyes hurt._ He squinted at the bed where the trio slept. Hermione was laying in the middle and both boys were using her chest as a pillow. He backed away from the door. _This is ridiculous! I shouldn't even be here._ His thoughts didn't stop his feet from carrying back to the stairs and up to Lady Black's old room.

He eased the door open as quietly as he could and was surprised at what he saw. All the furniture was gone. There was now a hard wood floor instead of carpet and the paint had been changed from the puke green to a pale yellow. He went into the closet to find it bare as well. He tapped the wall like Phineas said and a large hole appeared. The wall closed back when he stepped through.

As he walked down the narrow passage, he noticed peep holes for almost every room in the house. Above each hole were labels telling which room he was looking into. Towards the end of the passage he came across a tiny opening with a chair and even smaller table. Instead of a peep hole there was a small slide-open window. He opened it and looked out. It was the library. He scowled. _How much time did that woman spend spying on people that she needed a small sitting area? No wonder that mutt hated his mother._ He reached through the hole and grabbed the closest book and slid the piece of wall back in place.

* * *

Draco apparated directly into his bedroom and locked the door. "Kreacher!" He whispered urgently.

The old house elf appeared with a sneer. "You are not Kreacher's true master. Young Malfoy has to pay a price for calling Kreacher."

"Sure thing." He crouched down. "Is it true Granger has been shagging Potty and Weasel?"

"Missy Mione might be."

"Do they do it all together?"

"No."

"If I hand you a camera will you get a picture of her the next time she and Potter shag?"

"Young Malfoy will owe Kreacher two prices. Big ones. Whatever Kreacher wants."

"Name it. I'll give it to you."

Kreacher narrowed his eyes at the ferret and crossed his arms. He waited until the brat glared at him. "Winky and all of mister Snake's teacher robes."

Draco's brow furrowed in confusion. "Mister Snake?"

"Yes the one with black hair, big nose, and flies around like a bat." Kreacher snapped.

Draco fell on his butt laughing. "You mean Snape?" The house elf nodded and he laughed harder. "You've gone off your rocker, haven't you? The man's been dead for months. There's no way for me to get to his robes anyway. His house is gone."

Kreacher shook his head. "Mister Snake is alive. Also sitting in old Mistress' favorite hiding spot right now. Loony says his house is hidden by lots of spells."

"Really?" The elf looked at him like he was stupid. "Ok, Kreacher. I'll see what I can do. When do you want it?"

"Robes today. Winky when master Potter returns to school."

"Today?! How the hell am I suppose to find his house _and_ get his smelly old robes _today_?!"

"Find the hole Loony made in his wards."

Draco eyed the elf suspiciously. "Find the hole? Is that all?" The elf nodded and he stuck out his hand. "It's a deal, let's shake on it." The elf barely touched his fingers and shook hands. "I'll call you when I've got them. Try to keep him where his until I have them." The elf popped away and Draco realized he never actually agreed to take the picture. _I'll give him the robes today but hold off on Winky until I have that picture._ "Shushu!" He called out.

The elf appeared with a smile and a bow. "Yes, young master?"

"Can you do me a favor and try to pop into Severus Snape's home?"

The elf nodded and pop away. Draco watched the clock tick away. Ten minutes passed and the elf returned. "Shushu can get in young master, but mister Snake isn't there."

"Perfect." Draco grinned. "Mind taking me over there real quick and helping me find something?"

The elf nodded happily and grabbed Draco's foot and they disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

.

.

Draco appeared back in his room with the elf and both holding piles of black robes. "Thank you, Shushu." The elf popped away. "Kreacher!" The old elf appeared with his hand out. Draco pointed at the black robes and Kreacher made them vanish with a snap of his fingers. He still held a hand out. Draco grinned and handed him the camera, but before he could give instructions the elf was gone. He shrugged and flopped onto his bed and waited for him to return.

* * *

Severus didn't realize he had dozed off until he was woken by a moan coming from the library. He stood and quietly opened the wall and his eyes widened. "Sweet mother of Merlin." He breathed.

Hermione and Harry were shagging against the bookcase across from him. _I didn't even know the human body could bend like that._ They changed positions and now he could see everything. _That's going into my pensieve later._ He watched Hermione closely as he began to stroke himself.

The memory and pensieve were blown out of his mind when he returned to his home, finding it in shambles. His robes were gone. _I swear I will string that loony child up by her toes the next time I see her._ He slammed his closet door and stormed out. _There's only one person who can help me._

* * *

Narcissa clipped a large pink rose and placed it in the basket floating behind her. She heard a crack and turned to the noise. "Severus. How lovely to see you." She smiled and air-kissed his cheeks. "You looked troubled." She frowned. "Anything I can help you with?"

He huffed and looked away. He mumbled under his breath, but she couldn't hear him.

"Severus, dear, I can't understand you. Speak up."

He growled. "I said someone broke into my home and stole my robes." He looked at her with a glare. "Would you kindly help me acquire new ones. I don't want to be seen in public just yet."

Narcissa giggled. "Of course I will. Anything for my good friend. I still have your measurements, too." She smiled and led him inside.

When they reached her private study, he took a piece of parchment and a quill. Scribbling, "This is the note giving you permission to take out however much you'll need." He handed it to her.

"Thank you. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"No. I need to return home and finish repairing and cleaning the mess that bloody wanker left. I appreciate your help, Cissy." He kissed her cheek and vanished with a crack.

She glided out of the study and to her son's room. She knocked on the door and opened it. "Draco, darling. I'm afraid I have some disturbing news." He was standing at his window and turned his head as he listened. "Someone broke into Severus' home and stole some of his belongings." She saw him tense up. "Why?" Her voice was no longer warm, but cold.

"Kreacher wanted them. And since Snape's dead he longer needs them." He shrugged and looked out of the window.

"Mhmm. Well, no more stealing or I'll have to cut off your allowance while you're at school." Draco groaned. "Do I make myself clear?" He nodded. "Good. Now come along, we have to get to Diagon Alley before the shops close." She turned and glided out of the room.

"Why did you make me stay in there? You know how much I hate being in the closet." Blake walked out wearing Draco's favorite scarf.

"You know why. She'd have a fit if you came here without giving her a hug first." He turned to his friend. "Yes, I know. You hate hiding things in closets so much, you don't even store your clothes in one."

Blaze chuckled from his place in front of Draco's mirror. "This color really brings out the sparkle in my eyes. Don't you think?"

"Give me that!" Draco snatched his scarf off Blaze. "Come on. Mother might not be happy that you're with me, but it beats facing her wrath if I keep her waiting too long."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

.

.

It was two weeks before the new term would start, when the students finally recieved their letters and supply lists.

"Neville!" Lady Longbottom's loud screech made him flinch as he stepped into their dining room.

"I'm right here Gran. No need to yell." Neville rubbed his ears as he sat down across from the old lady.

"Mind your attitude." She said sternly. She smiled when he apologized. "Your Hogwarts letter has finally arrived." She passed the thick envelope to her grandson and continued sorting through her mail.

Neville took the letter. "Thank you, Gran." He opened it and pulled out its contents. "Luna said the letters would be late arriving, but I didn't think it would be this late." He read the first page.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Dear Mr. Longbottom,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that the school has been fully repaired and will resume as scheduled on September 1. We would like to apologize for the delay for your letter and hope you will be able to acquire all necessary items for the new term. Due to the late arrival of letters, students who do not have everything needed, will be allowed to visit Hogsmead the first weekend of term. Prefects and Heads of Houses will be escorting first and second year students._

 _It has been brought to our attention there are various problems being faced by all four house. We will fix these issues before your return in hopes that you will have a more enjoyable experience with our school. If you have any suggests or concerns there will be a committee dedicated to help you. The committee and its members will be announced at the welcoming feast._

 _Please note that your supply list had been constructed based on your desire to focus on Herbology. We wish you the best of luck in your studies._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

Neville smiled and set his letter aside. "I wonder who all is on the new committee." He pulled his plate to him. A few pieces of buttered toast and eggs, his favorite.

His grandmother looked at him. "What new committee?"

"Well McGonagall says that they're going to be fixing the problems that the houses are having and that they have created a new committee dedicated to help." He quickly ate his food before turning to his supply list. _I expect its a bit short this year since I'm only taking four classes._

Uniform

Seventh year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

3\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

4\. One set of dress robes

Course Books

 _The Standard Book of Spells_ (Grade 7) by Miranda Goshawk

 _Advanced Transfiguration_ by Emeric switch

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ (Extended Edition) by Phyllida Spore

 _Rare Plants and Their Uses_ by Demetric Pod

 _The Lives and Cultures of Magical People_ by Harmony Goodall

 _Constant Vigilance_ by Alastar Moody

"Wow! I didn't know Mad-eye wrote a book." Neville mused.

"He wrote the book ages ago, but never got around to publishing it before he died. Someone must have found it. I helped him proof-read it and it has very useful information as well as some of his more interesting experiences." Lady Longbottom picked up her morning edition of the Prophet.

Neville turned back to his list.

Other Equipment

 _Please note that if your wand was lost during the war, you must aquire a new one._

Garden sheers (steel blades or similar)

One plant sprout or sapling (non-lethal)

One Hogwarts Student Unity Starter Pack (Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes product)

Neville had just taken a sip of tea and started choking. His grandmother rushed to his side and pounded on his back, but stopped when his coughing turned to laughter. He doubled over and fell out of chair, earning a diapproving glare from the old woman.

"Neville! What has gotten into you?" She demanded.

Neville tried to calm down, but failed. So he held up his list. "L-la-last o-one."

She snatched the paper from his hands. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I do not see what is so funny about this. Now get off the floor this instant."

He took a deep breath and calmed down. He grabbed onto the edge of the table only to pull the cloth down and got covered in the remains of breakfast. He went into another fit of giggles.

The old woman huffed and whipped out her wand. "Petrificus Totalus!" The boy went stiff. "Now, when I lift the spell, you are to get off the floor, clean this mess up and get ready for our trip to Diagon Alley. No dawdling or I shant get you that owl you've been begging me for." She allowed him a moment to let her command sink in. "Finite." She turned and walked out of the room.

Neville sat up with a frown. "Why does everyone use that spell on me?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

.

.

Diagon Alley was more crowded than it had ever been that day. Returning students and new students had to squeeze and push themselves through the stores with their families. The ministry had repaired all the shops shortly after the war had ended and supplied them with double their usual stocks.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron stood on the steps of Gringotts, smiling at the sight of the alley full of color and life again. "I've never seen this place so packed before." Ron grabbed one of Hermione's hands.

"Me neither." Harry agreed, taking Hermione's other hand.

They slowly walked down the alley. "That's because all the students from last year are having to repeat their classes and we have new first years, too. And not to mention there's no dark wizard or his little minions lurking around." She nodded with a smile when someone waved at them.

"Why don't we head to the Leaky Cauldron and wait for things to calm down a bit?" Offered Harry.

"Sounds good. I'm kind of hungry anyway."

"For goodness sakes, Ronald! You just ate not even an hour ago!" Hermione's loud voice caused a few people to turn their heads.

"Not so loud Mione." Harry whispered.

"Sorry." They were quiet the rest of their walk.

They gave a sigh of relief at the nearly empty pub. As they headed to the bar to speak to Tom, someone tackled Harry to the ground. Still cautious after the war, Ron and Hermione had their wands pointed at the person. They smiled and lowered their wands.

"Ginny, get off him. You're crushing him." Ron laughed and helped Harry to stand again.

Ginny dusted off her clothes. She put her hands on hips at glared at her brother. "Are you calling me fat?"

"No." Ron quickly answered and ducked behind Harry, just in case.

Ginny nodded and latched onto Hermione's arm. "Good. Now come on, we got a table already."

"We?" Asked Harry, following the others. He had been so caught off guard by Ginny, that he almost forgot about having lunch with his friends.

"Gee, Harry. I know I'm forgettable and all, but forgetting our lunch is-"

"Neville!" Five people hissed.

Said boy flinched. "I was only joking." For the second time that day, he was rubbing his ears. "I'm going to be deaf by the time I go to bed tonight." He pouted.

Luna, who was sitting next to Neville, held out a chocolate frog for him and he smiled. "You're just as brave and powerful as Harry. Of course we get upset whenever someone talks bad about you, even if its you and you're joking." She wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his shoulder. "Hello, friends." She smiled at the golden trio.

The trio looked at each other with knowing smiles and joined their friends. "So... you guys here by yourselves?" Ron asked as he grabbed a butterbeer.

"No." Neville laughed. "The older people are having their own meeting in a more private room. Gran says old Minnie's got it in her head to expand the school governors to include as many parents and guardians as she can get." He grabbed the tray of food Tom levitated to them and placed it in the middle of the table.

"Yeah old Lucius is going to be all out of sorts when he gets back and finds he's gotten the boot." Draco supplied as he took a pumpkin pasty and sat next Neville, across from Hermione.

"Piss off, ferret. Can't you see this is the Gryffindor only party?" Ron sneered ignoring the exasperated expressions from the others.

"Is that so?" Draco raised a brow. "Then why is little Loony here? She's a Ravenclaw." Draco sat back and ate his pasty. He rubbed his leg against Hermione's and winked when she jumped and looked at him.

"Oh. Good point." Ron conceded with disappointment. He shrugged, stuffing half of his sandwich into his mouth.

Harry nodded at Mafloy. "How's your mother?"

"She's fine." He held up an empty butterbeer bottle, signaling for more. "She's one of the parents on the board this year. Real excited to work with the other parents."

"This is nice." Luna sighed happily. "Everyone's getting along, Snape's alive, and no dark wizards." She drank her butterbeer, waiting for the others to catch on, which didn't take long.

"WHAT?!" Neville, Harry, Hermione, and Ron chorused.

Draco snickered. "No need to be loud. We're all right here."

Ron and Neville paled and Hermione was in a daze. "Awesome!" Harry grinned as he knew what she was up to. "So when do we get to drag him back to school?"

Luna and Draco chuckled. "I was thinking we'd give him a visit today, while the older people are busy. Their meeting is going to take a while anyway and its more fun when I have others with me to bother him." Luna said as she stood and slung her bag across her shoulder.

"Yes! Let's go bother Snape!" Harry's fist shot into the air and he jumped out of his seat. He jerked Ron and Hermione out of their seats and led the way outside.

"But we still have to buy our things for school." Hermione whined.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

.

.

Severus slipped into the steaming tub of water with a sigh. It had only taken a few moments to set his house right. _That was rather odd of the little beast to leave that bucket of water above the door to my study._ He sank further down and leaned his head back. _No matter. She'll get what's coming to her._ He pushed those thoughts from his mind with the memory of Hermione and Harry in the library.

* * *

Luna quietly led the way through Snape's home to the stairs. She was stopped when Hermione grabbed her arm. "Do you hear that?" Hermione whispered. They all strained their ears, listening. "What is that?" She was creeping up the stairs quickly, following the sound, the others on her heels.

The sound led them to what they assumed was Snape's bathroom. "Why does that sound like mo-" Ron clamped his mouth shut when Luna glared at him.

Hermione opened the door as quietly as she could, but stopped. Luna looked over her shoulder and froze. The boys, wanting to see what the problem was, pushed the two girls into the room. They instantly regretted it.

"OH Godric! My eyes!" Harry screamed throwing his glasses to the ground.

"I'm gonna be sick." Neville turned away.

Draco laughed as Ron ran screaming out of the bathroom.

Severus, who had been happily and thoroughly enjoying his new favorite memory, was now standing in the tub with his wand trained on his students. "WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU IN MY BATHROOM?!" Snape bellowed. He saw Hermione and Luna staring at a point much, much lower than his face. He grabbed a nearby towel and attempted to cover himself. "OUT! NOW!"

The boys scrambled over each other as they ran out. Luna skipped out with a smile on her face. Hermione blushed as she looked at Snape's face. "Sorry." She squeaked before darting out the door.

Snape swore and sat on the edge of the tub. He chuckled remembering Harry's reaction.

* * *

The others found Ron in Snape's pantry, whimpering. "You people act like you've never seen a naked man before." Draco teased. He grabbed the red head by the arm and pulled. "Get out of there Weaselby. Snape might actually murder you if you eat all of his food."

Ron pushed the Slytherin. "Shove off, ferret." Tears welled in his eyes. "For the first time in my life, I don't want to eat. I'll never be able to eat again." He wailed dramatically as he flung himself onto Harry.

Harry pushed Ron away "Where's Hermione?" He looked around the room.

"Our work here is done. We should go." Luna patted Harry's shoulder. "Knowing Hermione, she's already back home and her nose in a book." The Ravenclaw grabbed Neville's hand and disappeared with a pop.

"Come on. I'm going to vomit if we stay here any longer." Ron was rubbing his stomach.

"But Hermio-"

"She's fine, mate." Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder and disapparated them home.

* * *

Hermione stood in a room not far from Snape's room. The others had ran off without her, so she was stuck wandering around looking for them. "They couldn't have gone far." She crossed her arms with a huff. "Unless they left me." She turned to leave and bumped into something hard.

"Why are you still here, Miss Granger?" There was no malice to Snape's tone.

Hermione stepped back and stammered, seeing he was still only in a towel. "I-I.. uh.."

Snape smirked. "Seeing as you broke into my home and have yet to leave, you have two choices. I can either turn you over to the authorities or.." He leaned his face close to hers. "You can help me with a little problem I seem to be having."

Hermione swallowed, noticing how close he was. "Wh-what sort of problem?"

Luna had gone straight to the Headmistress' office after dropping Neville at his home. She giggled with Albus after telling him and Minerva all that had transpired. "And I think Hermione's still there."

Minerva sputtered. "What? Why would she still be there?" She scowled when Albus winked at her. "Albus! This is no laughing matter! What would the school governors do if they find out that a teacher is having an affair with a student?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Minnie, my dear. Why would you assume they're having an affair?"

"Oh come off it, Albus. We've all seen the way he looks at her. Not to mention what Phineas told us." McGonagall huffed.

"Is it such a bad thing, professor? This could be the very thing to have him return as the potions professor." Luna smiled softly at the older woman.

Minerva blinked. "You're right. But not a word of this to anyone. If anyone finds out, silence them." She smiled to herself. _This is going to be an interesting year._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

.

.

Harry and Hermione sat next to each on the floor of the sitting room, helping Ron prepare for his official auror entrance exam. They had been quizzing him for hours on everything he had learned and were losing their patience. Ron had missed every question so far, despite the questions being on first year level.

"Let's try an easy one. What is the name of the stone used in the treatment of poisoning?" Hermione looked at him with wide pleading eyes. Her hair was sticking out at odd angles from her bun.

"Uh..." Ron scrunched his face in concentration. "Pumice?" He guessed with uncertainty.

Harry and Hermione groaned. "Are you kidding me?" Harry yelled. "It's a bezoar. You should know that one. I had to use one on you in sixth year!"

"Oh. Right." Ron slumped back on the couch. Harry slammed his head against the coffee table.

"Harry, if you don't stop that, you'll be arriving at school tomorrow with a giant bruise on your face." Hermione sighed. "Ronald, why don't you just come back to school with us? You're obviously not ready to-"

"No!" Ron stood to his feet. "I can't!"

The other two stood as well. "Why not?" Harry threw down the stack of notes he was holding.

"Yes let me go back and have everyone laughing at me. 'Look there's the stupid kid who failed the super easy auror entrance test'." Ron glared at his feet.

"You're not stupid, just nervous and tired." Hermione glanced at the clock. "I think I might know something that'll help you. That is, if Harry can handle staying in the room to help." She smiled at Harry when Ron's face lit up.

Harry groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Fine. But I'm leaving if things get kinky."

* * *

The next morning, Draco stepped out of the first place to find the trio sprawled out on the floor, in various states of dress. He carefully stepped around Harry and went to the kitchen. "Kreacher." He hissed.

"What is it?" The old elf's voice came from behind him.

Draco jumped and spun on the elf. "Stop sneaking up on people!" He glared and bent down. "I thought you said they never shag together."

"They don't." The elf walked around him and started his task of preparing breakfast.

"Then why are they all naked in front of the fireplace?" The ferret followed the elf around the kitchen.

"Master Potter and Missy Mione were helping the orange one study." With the snap of his fingers, the food and tea was done.

"Studying?" Draco shook his head and went back to the sitting room. He knelt by Hermione and poked her shoulder. "Granger." He poked her again. "Granger. Get up."

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She nearly screamed, waking up with Draco's face so close to hers. She pulled her blanket up to her chin as she sat up. "What are you doing here?" She looked at the other two boys and sighed. _Still asleep. I've got to get Malfoy out of here before they-_

Harry screamed and rolled away. "Why is your arse in my face?!" Draco looked over his shoulder with a smirk.

"Shut up, Harry! You'll wake Ronald." Hermione threw a pillow at her friend.

Harry looked over at the still snoring Weasley and shrugged. He stood up, putting his glasses on. "Let's go eat before Ron wakes and devours it all." He left the room.

Hermione pushed Draco away from her and stood up, wrapping the blanket around her body. She wanted to cry when she saw the time. "Make yourself useful and go get our trunks. They're on the first landing of the stairs." She grabbed her clothes and left the room.

"I'm not a house elf, Granger." The blonde said as he followed her. "You two should hurry. It's already ten." He took a piece of toast from Harry's plate. He smiled at the glaring boy as he took a bite.

"Yes, do stop wasting time and get dressed." The teens jumped as Snape strode into the room. He poured himself a cup of tea and glared at them. "You have ten minutes to eat. And for Merlin's sake! Put some clothes on." He snapped at Ron, who stumbled into the room in nothing but his Chudley Canons boxers.

Ron ignored the others and sat down to pile food on his plate.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be at the school or hiding in your bat cave." Ron grumbled at Snape as they walked down the side of the train.

"Why are _you_ here, Weaselby. You're not even a student." Draco shoved past the red head and slung his arm around Hermione.

Hermione ducked out from under Malfoy's arm. "He has every right to be here, Ronald." She checked her watch. "You need to go, or you'll be late for your exam." She hugged Ron and kissed his cheek.

Harry smiled at the red head. "Good luck, Ron." He called from the window he was hanging out of.

The red head grumbled under his breath as he walked away. The others quickly joined Harry a moment later.

"Why _are_ you here, anyway?" Draco asked curiously, sitting next to Harry.

Snape sat next to Hermione with a sigh. "If you must know, I am returning to my post as potions professor."

"Yes, we got that. But why are you on the train?"

"My reasons do not concern you, Potter." He draped his arm across the back of the seat. The train jerked as it started to move. "There will be a committee meeting in the prefects compartment in ten minutes. Get changed into your robes and I'll meet you there." He patted Hermione's leg before leaving.

Hermione let out the breath she had been holding. "I'll go change in the restroom. Don't be late." She all but ran out of the compartment.

.

.

* * *

 **AN:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you like it. Unfortunately I'm going to be out of town for the week, but I hope to have 2-3 chapters ready when I get back.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

.

.

After changing into their school uniforms, Harry and Draco made their way to the meeting. They were soon joined by Hannah, Susan, and Padma. The girls told the boys a rumor they had heard about Hagrid trying to buy a manticore.

"That's just ridiculous." Harry shook his head. "He's more likely to get another dragon."

As they reached the restroom next to the prefects' compartment, Draco stopped, causing the others to bump into him. "Sorry. Just got to use the loo a minute." He jiggled the handle. "This isn't suppose to be locked." His brow furrowed and he cast a silent unlocking charm on the door.

"What are you doing?" Padma put her hand on Draco's arm. "Someone might be in-"

"No one is suppose to lock this door. There's more than one stall in there. If they try to give us any problems we'll just-" Draco's voice trailed off when he opened the door. Seeing Hermione and Snape in a very compromising position, he quickly shut the door and recast the locking charm. "Nevermind. Let's go. No need to be late." He briskly walked away.

Harry was on his heels. "What was that?" He held the door to the compartment open for the girls, then rounded on the blonde. "What did you see?"

Draco smirked. "Trust me, Potter. You do _not_ want to know." He shoved the other boy into the room and took a seat facing the door.

Luna and Blaze joined them a moment later. "Where's Granger?" Blaze leaned against the table at the front of the room.

"She's probably still in the restroom, changing." Luna sat on the table next to Blaze. "She still has two minutes to get here, or we'll have to start without her."

Just then Hermione burst into the room, face flushed and twisting her hair into a bun. "Am I late? What have I missed?" She took the seat next to Harry.

"No, you're not late." Harry grinned at her and whispered in her ear. "You might want to cover up that hickey." He poked a spot on her neck.

Hermione blushed and glanced around before casting a quick glamour charm on the spot. "Did I get it?" She whispered.

"Oh you got it all right, Granger." Draco winked at her. He chuckled when he saw Snape stroll into the room.

Everyone in the compartment fell silent as the Slytherin Head stopped next to Luna. "It's like they've all seen a ghost." Severus muttered and rolled his eyes.

Luna giggled. "Ok, now that we're all here. If you haven't figured it out by now, this is the person I was telling you about at the last meeting. Remember what I said and the rules." She looked at the others, happy when they smiled and nodded back.

Severus shifted nervously. "What did you say about me?" He whispered. "What rules?"

"Hmm? Oh. Nothing for you to be worried about." She hopped off the table and stood next to a large chalkboard on the wall. "We need to set a schedule for the projects and the ball."

Some of the others began whispering excitedly and Hermione's hand shot into the air.

* * *

Severus apparated to the gates of the school as soon as the train stopped. He was greeted at the door by a grinning Minerva. He was in too good of a mood to give her his trademark sneer, so he settled with gliding past her and into the Great Hall.

"Severus. I must ask you to sit next to me this evening." The old animagus caught up to him and guided him to their seats. "How was the ride here?" She asked as they sat down.

"It was fine." He almost smiled as he leaned back in his chair, watching the students entering the room. He chuckled under his breath when Potter saw him and blanched.

"What's so funny, Severus?" Minerva prodded as she too watched her cubs take their seats.

"Nothing really." He took a sip of his pumpkin juice. "Miss Granger must have informed Potter about what we discussed on the train." He nodded at Hermione, who blushed and turned away.

"Why him?" Harry asked quietly.

"Let's talk about this later." Hermione glanced nervously at the other students taking their seats at the table.

Before Harry could open his mouth again, Flitwick walked in, levitating the sorting hat and stool and followed by a short line of new students. "I thought you said there was going to be a lot of new students? I only see like ten." His brow furrowed in confusion.

Hermione's brow furrowed too. "I was told there would be quite a few. I don't understand. Where are the others?" She looked around, as if expecting more first years to come through the door. She turned back to face the front of the hall when Flitwick began calling out names.

After one of the shortest sortings the school had seen, Minerva took her place at the podium. "Good evening everyone." She smiled warmly as the students greeted her in return. "I would like to welcome all of you to a wonderful year, here at Hogwarts. Before we begin the feast I would like to announce the return of our wonderful potions professor." Snape stood and was surprised when the hall erupted in cheers. Snape sat down for Minerva to continue. "I would have also liked to have announced the return of another wonderful professor, but Madam Pomphrey has yet to release him from the hospital wing. So we will just have to hold a special feast for our defense professor tomorrow evening." The corner of her mouth twitched when the students began whispering excitedly. She cleared her throat. "Enjoy your meal." She clapped her hands and tables filled with food.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

.

.

Later that night, Hermione sat on the couch in front of the common room fireplace, with Harry's head in her lap. "Who do suppose the defense professor is?" She asked as she watched the flames of the fire.

"Dunno." Harry sat up and grinned at her. "Wanna sneak out and see if they're still in the hospital wing?"

Hermione giggled. "You never change, do you?" Harry shook his head. "Alright, but let's wait until everyone's gone to bed."

Harry looked around the room and was pleased to see it empty. He stood and held his hand out to his friend. "They're already gone. Come on."

Hermione grabbed his hand and allowed him to pull her up. They quietly exited the portrait hole, so not to wake the already sleeping Fat Lady. They set off at a brisk pace for the hospital wing. It was ten minutes later when Harry finally spoke again.

"This is really odd." He slowed down and looked around.

"What is?" Hermione slowed down too.

"Well, it's the first night of term and it's like we're the only ones still awake and wandering around." He turned and started walking backwards in front of Hermione.

"Hmm. You're right. It is odd." She stopped walking and stepped behind a tapestry.

Harry quickly glanced around, thinking she had seen or heard someone coming. His brow furrowed when there wasn't even a sound. He moved the tapestry aside and was pulled in and pressed against a wall. "Wha-" Hermione pressed her lips and body to his and he wrapped his arms around her. He smiled lazily at her when she pulled away. "What was that all about?"

Hermione shrugged. "Nothing really. Just wanted to." She stepped back and looked out from behind the tapestry. "Let's go before our luck runs out."

They didn't have much of a walk left before they reached the doors of the hospital wing. They pressed their ears to the door, listening. All was quiet on the other side. Grinning at each other they cast disillusion charms on themselves and slipped in. Madam Pomphrey was no where to be seen and her office looked to be closed for the night. There was no one in any of the bed's but a light was coming through cracked door of the room for teachers.

"Mione. I don't know if we should keep going." Harry smiled nervously at Hermione's incredulous look. "Or we can go on and hope that whoever is in there doesn't give us detention."

Hermione slapped the back of his head. "Harry James Potter! This was _your_ idea. And since when do you care about getting in trouble?" She whispered waspishly. "Now move it." She pushed him further into the room and they tiptoed to the other door.

* * *

He could hardly say he had come to terms with what had happened to him. He was torn between depression and elation by this miraculous situation. He sighed. He rubbed his eyes and set the book he had been reading on the bedside table. _I just wish I didn't have to sit in this stupid bed until my first class tomorrow_. He slowly dropped his hand when he heard whispering outside the door. He slipped out of the bed and hid behind the door just as his unexpected visitors entered. _I should've known._ He shook his head with a smile.

"Mione, I don't see anyone in here." Harry whispered. "Maybe they've been let out?" Neither of them heard the door close.

"Why would the light be on if they're gone?" Hermione picked up the book that was on the table and read the cover.

"We can't ever get anything past you two, can we?" They jumped and spun around to see a tired and scarred man smiling at them.

They both stood there a moment pointing at the man with open mouths before Harry fell onto the bed in a faint. The man chuckled and pulled out his wand. " _Rennervate._ " He sat in the chair next to the bed "I never imagined you would be the one to faint, Harry."

Hermione and Harry looked at each other and then tackled the man where he sat. "Remus! You're alive." Harry was crying into the man's shoulder.

"We all thought for sure you were dead. How?" Hermione wiped tears from her own eyes and sat back on the bed.

"I'm a werewolf, remember. This is the only time I'll ever praise this blasted curse." Lupin ran a shaky hand through his hair. "I don't understand it myself, really. After talking to you in the forest, I thought I was going to move on like the others. Pomphrey told me she found an old book in Dumbledore's office that helped her bring me back. Sadly it didn't work on Tonks." He leaned his elbows on his knees. He smiled sadly. "I heard she helped Fred Weasley, too. How's he fairing?"

Harry laughed and Hermione scoffed. "The same as always. I've had to ward off the library at Grimwauld Place to keep them from setting up more traps." Hermione groaned.

"It's been brilliant. They even have Kreacher helping them with their pranks." Harry grinned.

"Kreacher?" Remus' eyebrows raised in surprise. "Really?" He chuckled when the other two nodded. "Well that gives me another reason to look forward to Christmas break. If you don't mind I'll be staying with you lot over the holidays. Andy came by earlier with Teddy and we had a very interesting talk." He smirked at the blushing students and sat back in his chair. "We'll have more time to discuss that later. For now, you two should get in bed." He held his hand up to silence them when they opened their mouths to protest. "We all need rest. I don't believe your defense professor would be too please if you were to fall asleep in class tomorrow." He winked.

Harry and Hermione laughed and stood with Remus. "I promise we won't tell a soul." Harry held his hand up.

"We'll see you in the morning, Remus." Hermione hugged the werewolf and stood next to the door with Harry. "It's wonderful to have you back." They left the hospital wing when Lupin shooed them out. Their trek back to Gryffindor tower was much the same as when they had left.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

.

.

"Would you two stop grinning like that! You're creeping me out." Ginny looked at Harry and Hermione as if they had gone mad.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other and giggled. Harry wanted nothing more than to skip breakfast and run straight to their first class. "This is going to be a fantastic year." He glanced at the teacher's table and back at Hermione. "Ron's going to regret not coming back with us."

Hermione nodded in agreement as she scanned her time table. Ginny eyed them suspiciously as she ate. "And just how is this year going to be fantastic?"

The other two looked at her. Hermione spoke first. "Well, the war's over-"

"No dark lord lurking around every corner." Harry supplied

"Snape's alive and teaching potions."

"The new committee-"

"And all the help they'll be doing."

"Interhouse unity and possibly a ball or two."

"Oh! And not to mention an awesome defense professor this year."

"We could go on but our breakfast is getting cold." Harry winked at the red head.

Ginny threw bits of her breakfast at the two. "Would you two not do that! You've been spending entirely too much time with the twins." She crossed her arms. "Would you just tell me what is going on?" She pointed at them and narrowed her eyes. "And don't say you don't know anything, because we all know you do."

"Sorry. It's a secret." Hermione shrugged and stood up. "We have to get going. See you in class, Gin." She and Harry rushed out of the Great Hall, leaving behind a very frustrated Weasley.

* * *

Draco was rather upset about the day before and skipped breakfast in favor of a walk through the corridors. He turned a cornered and saw Hermione and Harry run down the other end of the corridor laughing. He smirked and ran to catch up to them. They stopped in front the DADA classroom and knocked on the door. "Classes don't start for another ten minutes." They jumped at his voice.

"Draco. What are you doing here?" Hermione looked up and down the corridor, making sure no one else had followed them.

"I wasn't felling very hungry so I decided to take a stroll." He looked at the classroom door and back at the other two with a smirk. "Trying to sneak a peek at the mystery professor?"

It was Harry's turn to smirk. "Nope."

Hermione bit her lips to keep from smiling. Draco narrowed his eyes. "You cheeky little sods already know." He looked around and leaned closer to them. "Who is it?"

"I have no idea what you could possibly be talking about." Hermione sniffed.

Harry coughed to cover his laugh. Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Granger." He held his hand out expectantly.

They other two looked at him curiously. "What?" Hermione asked.

"Since we're camping out here until class starts, I thought I'd hold your bag for you." Draco slipped the bag from Hermione's shoulder and put it on his.

Harry hung his bag on Draco's other shoulder with a grin. "Thanks, Malfoy."

Draco scowled and removed the offending item. "Not yours, Potter."

"You can only hold mine, if you hold Harry's too." Hermione crossed her arms. She smiled when Draco glared at Harry as he shouldered the other boy's bag.

They moved closer to the wall next to the door as their classmates joined them. The boys sandwiched Hermione between them.

"Harry! Hermione!" Neville yelled as he came running up to them. He ignored the Slytherin. "Professor Sprout had me help her in the green houses this morning and before I left she asked me something." He grinned. "Guess what she asked."

Harry and Hermione shook their heads and shrugged and Draco rolled his eyes. "What is it Longbottom?" Neville glared at him. "What?" Draco asked confused.

"What'd she say, Nev?" Harry smiled.

Neville's face brightened again as he proudly pointed at himself. "You are looking at the new apprentice of Pomona Sprout." His two friends congratulated him.

"Welcome to the apprentice club Longbottom." Draco ruffled the Gryffindor's hair.

Neville slapped Draco's hand away. "Who chose _you_ as their apprentice?" Hermione asked curiously.

"How bad do you want to know, Granger?" Draco smiled at her raised brow. "I'll only tell you, if you meet me in the restricted section Friday before dinner." The door of the classroom opened and they went in and sat at a desk at the front.

The boys pulled Hermione between them. "I hope he doesn't make us wait too long." Hermione whispered to a grinning Harry.

"Who?" Draco prodded.

The door that lead the professor's office swung open. A man stepped out with his nose buried in a large tome. "Quiet down and let's get started." The book closed, revealing a smiling Remus.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty one

.

.

The students sat in stunned silence for a moment, not believing what they were seeing.

Draco closed his mouth, which had been hanging open, and looked at Hermione and Harry. They were grinning like mad men at Remus, who winked at them in return. "You two were in on this somehow, weren't you?" He didn't bother to keep his voice down, because at that same moment the room erupted into cheers and loud voices.

"How?"

"We thought you were dead!"

"Are you still a werewolf."

"I love you professor Lupin!"

Remus chuckled and raised his hands. "Settle down. Settle down." He waited for the students to get quiet and continued. "I know this may be a bit of a shock to you, but there is an explanation." He held his hands a little higher and shook his head. "And I'm painfully sorry that I cannot tell you how. Madam Pomphrey has sworn me under secrecy not to give that information. Just know that we have the very best, and most fantastic healer at this school."

Most of the students seemed puzzled by his response but didn't voice it. Remus walked around his desk and summoned a board to his side.

* * *

"Oh Merlin's beard, I'm so late. Please, please, please don't let me get detention." Ginny muttered to herself as she ran to the defense classroom. The door slammed against the wall as she ran into the room. "Sorry I'm late professor. I -" She stopped and stared when Remus turned to look at her. Ginny dropped her bag and let out her best fan-girl scream. "Remus!" A red blur shot through the room as she ran to the werewolf and tackled him to the ground.

Harry and Hermione jumped to their feet and ran and pulled Ginny off of Remus, who sat up chuckling. "Ginny! What were you thinking? You could've hurt him!" Hermione scolded the younger girl.

"Yeah, Gin. He just got out of the hospital wing this morning." Harry tried to act mad but he couldn't help but smile.

Remus chuckled again as he stood up and straightened his clothes. "Oh don't worry. It's quite alright. But Miss Weasley, do try to be a little more gentle next time." He smiled when she nodded vigorously. The students took they seats and he continued writing on his board. "As I was saying. This year you will be learning about the creatures I've mentioned here," He pointed to the board. "You will also be learning about the best defenses to some of the darkest arts." His smiled faded. "I know many of you here witnessed or experienced first hand most of these things last school year."

Some students slumped in their seats and others sniffled and he gave them a moment of silence.

* * *

That evening at dinner, the Great Hall was filled with laughter, singing and other merry-making. A large banner hung behind the teachers table reading "Welcome back!" The letters waved and flashed various colors.

Everything went quiet as the doors were opened and in walked Minister Shacklebolt, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley and an important looking healer with the St. Mungo's logo on her cloak. They stopped in front of the teachers table and smiled at the students.

"Salazar's shaggy tit! That's the head healer of St. Mungo's! Madam Spuckle!" Draco exclaimed. He had chosen to sit next to Hermione and Harry, who were at the Ravenclaw table with Luna and Ginny.

Kingsley cleared his throat. "Good evening, everyone." He nodded happily when the students and teachers returned the greetings. "Seems we've come at just the right time. I love parties." A few people chuckled with him. "But first I have a very important announcement to make. It is my great honor to present a very special woman with a very special gift. She has been dedicated to this school and her students for many years. She has created a few potions and healing treatments of the highest quality. Now she has successfully created a potion and series of charms to save lives that would appear gone." Everyone in the hall was on the edge of their seats. "Madam Poppy Pomphrey, please join me." The old witch blushed a deep shade of red and tears welled in her eyes as stood next to Kingsley and everyone stood and cheered. "Madam Pomphrey, with the support of Head healer Spuckle, I am awarding you a Merlin of First class, and appointing you as Chief Healer to the Ministry. And no need to worry Poppy you can stay here as long and me and Mr. Weasley can come to seek your counsel whenever we may need it."

The hall quieted down and Poppy dried her tears. "I.. I don't know what to say. Well I do." She smiled at Remus and Severus and then the students. "Thank you." She shared a hug with Head Healer Spuckle.

It wasn't until the early hours of the morning when the party had died down and everyone went to bed. As Hermione entered her room, she was too tired to notice a sneaky Slytherin slipping in behind her.

* * *

.

.

 **A/N:** Sorry it's taken me so long to get this up. My computer crashed and I finally got it working. I have more chapters up as soon as I'm done editing them. :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

.

.

The fire crackled merrily in the staff room fireplace as some of the professors decided to have a little after party of sorts. Professors Flitwick and Sprout were dancing and singing along with the music from the radio as McGonagall laughed at something Hagrid had said.

Severus turned back back to the fire and scoffed. "Look at them acting like a bunch of drunk teenagers." He sneered as he downed his drink. He stared at his glass and smirked as it refilled itself. _F_ _litwick_ _you are a good friend indeed. I just wish you would tell me the blasted charms you used for these glasses._

As if reading his mind, Remus chuckled quietly into his own drink. "I can teach you the charms if you want." He smiled at the grumpy man on the couch next to him. He schooled he features as Severus looked at him, stunned. _I don't know if I'll ever get use to how open he's become with his emotions._ He smiled nervously and rubbed his neck before looking away.

"He told _you_?" All the alcohol Snape had consumed was causing him to lose composure. The look on his face was a mixture of jealousy and disappointment.

 _He's almost childlike_. Remus thought with a smirk. "Well, Severus, towards the end of our seventh year, he bestowed the knowledge upon me so I would have a means to cope after my monthly problem. He knew there would be times where I would not have the company of my friends to help me through it." He sighed and sipped his drink. "Of course he also knew that with the right amount of firewhiskey, I tend to become obnoxiously happy, as Sirius would put it."

Severus looked at him suspiciously and held up a half empty bottle of said whiskey. "You've drank half this bottle and I still see no difference in your demeanor." He set the bottle down. "How much more will it take for you to become like them." He nodded his head towards the other professors.

Remus shook his head and glanced at Snape. "Probably the rest of the bottle, but I don't think it would be wise -" He was cut off when the bottle was shoved in his face.

"Finish it." Severus insisted. He pulled out another bottle he had hidden under his robes, which was almost empty. He hiccuped as he swished Lupin's bottle.

"Now, Severus I don-"

"Coward." Snape mumbled

"Wha- what did you call me." Remus couldn't hide his pride when drunk.

Snape smirked at the werewolf. "I called you a coward." He grinned when he was saw a small flicker of anger in Lupin's eyes. "It's truly a wonder how someone like you would be placed in Gryffindor, when you can't even finish a bottle of liquor." He nearly laughed as Remus growled and snatched his bottle away.

"Give me that!" He removed the cap quickly and began drinking the remainder of the amber liquid.

Snape smirked into his own bottle as he did the same. _Ha! That was too easy. This evening may turn out more interesting than I thought._

* * *

Hermione stretched her arms over her head and yawned. She pulled her robes off followed by her sweater and tie. She started to unbutton her shirt when an arm snaked around her waist. A hand clamped over her mouth before she could scream.

"Shh. It's just me." The slytherin felt her shiver at his voice and smirked.

Hermione turned around and smacked the intruder's arm. "Don't sneak up on me like that, Draco!" She glared as it dawned on her. "How did you even get in here?"

"Longbottom." He smiled at her confusion.

"Since when are you two friends? And that still doesn't explain how you managed to get into the head girl's room." She placed her hands on her hips as she looked at her door. "There's suppose to be charms and enchantments to keep boys or other unwanted visitors out."

"Again. Longbottom." He shrugged. "Also, we're not friends. And technically he doesn't know he helped me." His arm, still around her waste, pulled her closer. With his other hand, he gently grasped her hand started move them slowly, dancing to music in his head. "You have beautiful eyes. Did you know that?" His charming smile would've had any other girl swooning, but not Hermione.

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "What do you want Malfoy?" She couldn't help but blush. _Why does he look so cute when he pouts like that?_ She blinked _. No! Bad Hermione!  
_

"I told you to call me Draco." He smirked seeing her blush. "Or Sex-god. Your choice." He laughed when she swatted him again. "I was just wondering if you happened to have any plans for this weekend."

"No." She looked at him curiously. "Why?"

"No reason." He shrugged. He moved so fast she didn't have time to stop him. His lips pressed against hers gently.

Her eyes widened and her heart beat a little faster. She was alarmed at how wonderful his lips felt against hers. She was even more shocked at herself for letting be so close to begin with. She pushed him away and pressed her fingers to her lips.

"Sweet dreams, princess." Draco chuckled as a pillow collided with the door as it closed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

.

.

The Room of Requirement was bathed in warm light from a large fireplace. The occupants of the room, who had been idly chatting, fell silent as the door opened.

"Good evening." Luna stepped in with a smile and closed the door. "I'm glad you all came." She sat on a large pillow next Neville. "Hermione's birthday is coming up and I would like to throw her a party. I've already been given permission by McGonagall to use the Great Hall for the venue." She sighed. "However, I need help planning it and setting it up." She smiled at the eager faces.

"She likes chocolate and pretty much any fruit." Harry offered without missing a beat. "I've helped plan a few parties for her before, so I should warn you, she doesn't like a lot of pink, frilly things."

Luna jotted down Harry's input. "That will this planning easier." She looked at the others. "I need at least four people to help with the decorations." She giggled when most of their hands shot into the air.

Hermione's friends spent the rest of the night planning her party.

.

* * *

.

The library was quiet as always, but it was odd no one else was there. Hermione sighed as she wandered around the restricted section. She was unable to find any of her friends or fellow committee members after dinner, so she decided to spend the evening with a few books. She rounded a corner leading to the back of the room and stopped. _Apparently I'm not alone._ She smiled as she walked over to the person on the small sofa.

"I never would've guess you for someone who likes the restricted section, Professor Lupin." Hermione sat next to him.

He snapped the book closed before facing her. "Please, Hermione, call me Remus." He smiled warmly at her.

Hermione moved closer, turning her body towards him. "Fine, _Remus_." She draped her legs across his lap. "I was starting to feel a little lonely, since it seemed no one else was here."

Remus set the book on the table beside him, fearing he would drop it. He closed his eyes briefly as Hermione ran her fingers through his hair. "Mmm. Is that so?" He watched his hand as it glided up her leg to caress her exposed thigh. He looked at her as his hand moved higher. "I was starting to feel a bit lonely myself." He smirked as she blushed when his hand slipped under her skirt.

A loud thumped startled her, causing her eyes to snap open. She looked around and realized she had fallen asleep in a chair in the common room. Looking for the source of the thump, she saw the large tome she had been reading, on the floor. _Of all people to dream about like that, why Remus?_ She stretched and picked up the book. She placed the tome in the chair and left the common room through the portrait hole. _I need a good shag._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Severus was making his nightly round through the castle. He was checking an unused classroom on the sixth floor when he heard door close. He whirled around with his wand out, only to lower it when he saw Hermione. He quirked a brow at her when she locked the door and walked towards him.

"You know professor, I've always wondered what it was like to be punished for being a _bad_ student." She sat on the teachers desk winked.

Severus moved to stand between her legs and leaned close to her ear. "Well, Miss Granger. It appears that I need to teach you a _lesson_."

.

* * *

.

Draco and Harry had left the others to get snacks and drinks from the kitchens, discussing the quidditch practice schedules. They were walking down what they though was an empty corridor on the sixth floor. They heard something and paused their steps and looked at each other.

"What is that?" Draco asked curiously.

Harry looked towards one of the doors when they heard the sound again. "Sounds like moaning." He quietly approached the door the noise was coming from with Draco right behind him. They pressed their ears to the door.

Draco wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Sounds like someone's having fun." His brow furrowed. "I wonder who's in there."

Harry recognized the girls moans. _But who is the man?_ Before he could properly think on it, Draco had unlocked the door and quietly pushed it open. Unable to deny his curiosity, he peeked inside with Draco.

They immediately regretted it. Draco jumped back and covered his eyes like someone had thrown acid in them screaming, "My eyes! My eyes! I'm blind!" Harry backed away and leaned on the wall across from the room, retching.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

.

.

Hermione stood in the doorway of the classroom wand out and ready to blast the two boys to oblivion. Snape was right behind her, fastening his pants up. Before Hermione could cast her hex, two spells whizzed past, hitting their targets. Harry and Draco went ridged, both toppling to the floor. Hermione and Snape stepped out to see who had cast the spells.

Luna looked down at their bodies, twirling her wand and smiling. "I just wanted to let you two know, that I would like some pudding." She flicked her wand, releasing the boys and watched with amusement as they jumped up and ran down the corridor and out of sight. "It would be a shame if the peacefulness of the castle were disturbed." She smiled knowingly at the couple in front of the door. "Good night." She turned on her heel and skipped back the way she came.

Hermione blinked. "It's amazing how scary she can be while having a smile on her face."

Severus snorted. "Yes. Who would've thought the air-headed Ravenclaw would have the most potential for an evil villain." He smirked at her slightly worried expression. "We should head for bed before anymore nosy dunderheads appear." He brought her hand to her lips and kissed her fingers.

She smiled as she watched him stalk away, his cloak billowing behind him. She shook her hand. _Some things never change._ "Like an over-grown bat." She giggled to herself when he called back, "I heard that." Finally feeling satisfied. She made her way back up to Gryffindor tower, looking forward to a long, restful sleep.

.

* * *

Sleep seemed to be evading Draco that night. He had been tossing and turning all night. Finally giving up, he threw his covers back and started pacing around his room. "How does someone like that crazy old bat get to shag Granger." He ran his hands through his ruffed hair. "Maybe some veritaserum

in his late night drink. That should get him to tell me the secret to getting Granger." He smiled to himself as he thought over how to execute his plan. His smile dropped and he sat on his bed. "No. No, that will never work. Granger is sure to find out and then I'll be brutally murdered by both of them."

His committee pendant became visible and sent out a quick vibration. He held the pendant in front of his face as words began to form. _Meet:_ _9/19, 9pm. Great Hall._ Knowing everyone with a pendant had received the notice, he smiled. "Look out Granger. Your birthday this year will blow your mind." He land back on his bed and decided the party would be excellent for winning over Hermione.

.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at her clock. "Seriously, Luna? It's two in the morning." She held up her pendant and groaned. A meeting on my birthday. Isn't that just lovely. She sat up and threw her covers off. She stood and made her way to the little table in a corner of her room, where her notes were stacked neatly. She grabbed the pile dedicated to committee business and flipped through them. The meeting may be a week away but I need to make sure that I have the right notes. She paused and looked down as small slip of paper fluttered to the floor. I'll get that later. Continuing in her search, she found what she was looking for. Smiling she looked over it for possibly the tenth time. Her smile faltered and she grabbed her self-inking quill, adding yet another side note. She smiled again and nodded, pleased with herself.

There was a light tapping on her door. "Hey Mione. Can I come in?" Harry's quiet voice called through the door.

Her brain was still too fuzzy from sleep to realize that yet another boy made it to her room, seemingly unharmed. "I don't know. _Can_ you?" She rolled her eyes and set aside her notes as Harry quietly entered the room. He was only wearing a pair of red flannel pajama bottoms. She turned to her friend and reached out for a hug.

Before she could ensnare him, he bent down and picked up the fallen paper. "What's this?" He looked at it curiously and read:

 _My beautiful Gryffindor princess,_

 _I will be expecting you in the library Sunday evening after dinner. Come alone._

 _Yours truly,_

 _SPD_

"Who's SPD?" He smirked at her. "Have you got another lover I don't know about?" Harry chuckled when she blushed.

"Oh sod off Harry." She took the note from his hand and her brow furrowed in confusion. "I honestly have no idea who wrote this or how I got it." She tossed it carelessly onto the table and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I have much better things to do than to ponder over the author of the note." She stepped back and pulled her short nightgown off and tossed it aside.

Harry licked his lips and grinned at her naked body. "I like where this is going." He said as he placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer for a kiss. He kissed along her jaw to her neck while one of his hands slowly went up her side. Her breath hitched as he cupped her breast, gently massaging it. He slowly moved them until her back was pressed against the wall.

Her fingers moved swiftly, untying the drawstring of his pants. Her hands were pulled away and his lips crashed against hers as he lifted her body and she wrapped her legs around his waste. His lips latched onto her neck, he rocked his hips against her, making her moan. He could feel how wet she was through his pants and he couldn't hold back anymore. He dropped his pants and plunged himself inside her, both of them moaning in pleasure.

Their minds clouded in lust and pleasure, didn't notice the people that had been outside the window, watching their little show.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

.

.

The week had flown by in a blur. The professors doing nothing but reviews in class, except Snape. After hearing his young apprentice and godson, Draco, complain about how tiring and stressful his days were, decided to have his seventh year students do something a bit different. For the first month of school he was going to have them brew the necessary potions needed to restock Madam Pomphrey's supplies for the hospital wing. Having almost double the amount of students this year would mean she would have plenty of potions for quite some time. Their first week he had them collecting the ingredients they lacked from the greenhouses and the castle grounds. The second week they had started the actual brewing.

On Thursday, Snape sat as his desk, watching the students tend to their brewing. The pepper-up potion was a rather easy potion to make so he felt no need to hover over them. He was rather happy to see that his students were doing quite well and should be done by the end of today's class. His eyes drifted to Hermione, who was working with Draco and Harry. His lips twitched as he remembered the night on the sixth floor. His fantasy he had slipped into was disrupted by a cauldron that had exploded, covering most of the classroom with its contents. He jumped to his feet and quickly cleaned the mess. Thankfully none of the students seemed to have gotten any of the failed potion on them. He stormed over to the table where the explosion occurred to investigate.

"Miss Lovegood." He snarled. "Why were you not more careful with your potion?" He noticed a second bag on the floor next to an overturned stool. "And where, may I ask, is your partner?" He quirked an eyebrow at her, waiting for her typical, loony answer.

She smiled at him wistfully and shrugged. "I'm not sure professor. Perhaps she vanished when the potion exploded in her face." She didn't mention how she had seen the other girl sneaking glances at a manga she had hidden under her potions book.

Snape glared at the Ravenclaw. "Such nonsense." He turned away and started back to his desk. "You will serve detention with me tonight, Miss Lovegood." He growled at her as he sat down. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, upset that his evening plans had been ruined.

.

* * *

As Hermione made her way up to the Great Hall for lunch she was followed closely by Harry, Draco and Ginny who were laughing like mad men. She stopped outside the large doors leading to the great hall and turned to the others. "What has got you three so giddy?"

"Snape." Ginny grinned.

"Merlin! His face." Harry wiped his eyes behind his glasses.

"What?" Hermione asked feeling a little lost.

"Did you not see him pouting after he got onto Luna?" Draco smiled at Hermione. "He had been leering at you the whole time. Then the cauldron exploded and he spent the rest of class looking like a sulking child." Draco chuckled making the others laugh as well.

Hermione suddenly stopped laughing as she remembered something. "I think I know what his problem is." They looked at her expectantly. "Well I was in the library this morning returning a book I had borrowed. He had pulled me aside and asked if I would meet him in his office this evening after dinner." She blushed as she realized what she had inadvertently told them.

Draco and Harry blanched. "Didn't need to know that much Mione." Harry croaked.

Ginny smirked and wrapped an arm around her friend and leaned close to her ear. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who's a _teacher's pet_."

"WHAT?!" They all jumped and turned toward the loud voice next to them. Ron was standing there glaring at his little sister. "Which lecherous old coot is getting an ass kicking?" His face went red with rage.

"Whoa there Weaselby." Draco said stepping between the siblings. "Ginny's a big girl and she can handle herself. Besides we all know she'll blast anyone to bits if they tried something stupid."

"This is none of your business Malfoy." Ron snapped at the blonde.

"And its none of yours either, Ronald." Ginny's glare surprised Ron enough to shut his mouth. "I am no longer a child, so if I want to shag a teacher or the entire quidditch team, then I will. And there is nothing you can do about it." She smiled at her brother we he muttered an apology. "Good. Now then. What brings you here?"

"Oh.. um.." He scratched the back of his head, a little embarrassed. "I need to talk to Hermione. It's important and won't take long." His stomach rumbled when he smelled the aroma wafting from the great hall. "We can talk after lunch, if you don't mind me joining." He smiled sheepishly.

Harry shook his head at his friend and slung his arm over his shoulders. "Of course you can. I can't wait to tell you what all has happened." They walked ahead of the others and sat next to Luna and Hanna. The others shook their heads at Ron and his stomach.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

.

.

After lunch, Hermione had followed Ron to a tree next to the black lake. He seemed almost nervous to her and unusually quiet. They watched the surface of the lake ripple before a tentacle shot out, flinging a very loud, screeching mermaid to the other side. It's cries were silenced when it fell back into the water. The two laughed at the strange occurrence.

Ron turned to Hermione and cleared his throat. "Um. Hermione?"

Hermione turned to Ron and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, Ronald?" She smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I've really missed you." He said quietly.

"I've missed you, too." She leaned forward to kiss him, but was stopped by a finger on her lips.

"We can't keep fooling around anymore, Mione." He tucked a wayward lock of hair behind her ear.

"Oh? Why is that?" She looked at him curiously and then concerned. "Did your mother find out? Is she giving you a hard time?"

Ron chuckled. "No. Nothing like that. It's just-" He paused and a light blush tinted his cheeks. "I've got a girlfriend." He looked away from her, worried his words would hurt her and he would see tears in her eyes.

"What? Really?" She surprised him when she pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh, Ronald. That's wonderful!" She pulled back and grinned. "Who is it?"

Ron smiled shyly and the blush spread to the rest of his face and ears. "Well… um… you're not going to believe this, but.." He took a deep breath before continuing in a whisper. "Millicent Bullstrode."

"Millicent Bullstrode? Really?" She did not have good memories of the girl. "She didn't bully you into this did she?"

"What? No! Of course not." He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. "She's actually really nice and rather shy. She's also turned out to be rather pretty." Hermione's smile encouraged him to continue. "I happened to bump into her on the day of my entrance exam in the atrium of the ministry. She was there to sit her N.E. . We ended up having lunch together later that day and she seemed to regret the way she treated us when we were younger."

Hermione's blinked. _That's surprising._ "Really? What else?" She rested her head against his chest.

"We've gone out on dates almost every day since. She also knows how to make cauldron cakes and pumpkin pasties." He sat at the bottom of the tree, pulling Hermione down to his lap. His arms wrapped around her waist, with her back to his chest. He rested his head on her shoulder as he continued to tell about what all he had been up to.

.

* * *

.

It was the morning of the nineteenth and Luna was beginning to feel bored and restless. She skipped her way to the headmistress' office where she had been summoned. "Catnip." The griffin statue moved and she stepped onto the spiraling stairs. _Things have been too quiet_ _and rather stationary. I should do something to help get things moving again._ She mused to herself. She reached her destination and knocked on the door before stepping inside. She was meet with a very peeved potions master and an exasperated headmistress. "Good morning." She sat in the chair smiling.

Snape sneered at her. "Don't play innocent with us, Miss Lovegood. We know you had something to do with that cauldron explosion and the disappearance of another student." He leaned towards her menacingly. _Oh how I wish I could hex that smile off her meddlesome face._

Her smile never faltered as looked at Snape. "Why, professor. I have no idea what you're talking about. How could a seventh year student like me be capable of making someone vanish?"

He growled and stood straight. "We both know your abilities and intellect far surpass those of a _normal_ seventh year, Miss Lovegood. If you continue to meddle and manipulate others like you have, you'll soon find yourself going down a dark and lonely path." He turned and stormed to the door to leave.

"Severus!" McGonagall admonished, standing abruptly.

Snape opened the door and looked back at the headmistress. "Don't fall for her act. I also suggest you get the missing student back before the ministry catches wind of this, Minerva." With that he left the room, the door slamming behind him. It caught the end of his robes and opened again for him to snatch it out of sight.

When the door slammed closed again, Minerva coughed trying to hide that she was laughing. Straightening her robes, she sat back in her chair. "Now, Miss Lovegood. I should tell you that he is correct. It would be bad for us if the ministry were to hear about this."

Luna waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, don't worry about it Minerva. She's safe and unharmed and I plan on having her back in a moment. She has been invited to the party tonight after all."

"Luna!" To say she was shocked by the Ravenclaw's words, was an understatement. "What did you do?"

"Well, she seemed so infatuated with her manga, I thought maybe she'd like a _closer_ look." She pulled her bad into her lap and dug through it.

"Manga?" McGonagall's brow furrowed.

"It's a Japanese comic." They turned to Dumbledore's portrait to find him picking through a large bowl of lemon drops.

"How do you- Oh never mind." She turned back to Luna. "Miss Lovegood, you have broken some serious rules and this is something worth expelling you for." She sighed. "However, I'm very intrigued to know how you pulled it off." She watched the girl set a little brown bag that clinked on her desk. "What's this?"

"I've decided to make a wager with you regarding our little debates over Hermione's lovers." She returned the smirk McGonagall was giving her.

"My money's on Severus." Dumbledore said around a mouth full of candy.

"And just how do you plan on doing that? You can't exchange money with us." Minerva looked back at the portrait.

"Ah. That's where you're wrong my dear. My vault is still open and is in the care of my dear brother." His eyes twinkled in mirth. "Put me down for ten galleons."

"Albus. Snape. Ten galleons." Luna muttered as she wrote on a slip of paper. "Minerva. Potter." She looked up at the headmistress. "You've made it quite clear you're rooting for Harry. So how much for you?" She smiled, knowing the older woman couldn't resist.

Minerva tapped her finger on her desk as she thought. "Put me down for ten as well."

Luna wrote on the paper with a content smile. "And I'll be wagering the same, but on Draco." She pulled out her wand and tapped the paper, creating a copy for McGonagall.

"Draco. Why him? She doesn't seem all that interested." McGonagall scanned over the paper.

"True. But that could easily change." She stood from her chair. "It's was nice speaking with you Minerva. I hope to see you later at the party." She turned and skipped out of the room, the door clicking shut behind her.

Minerva groaned as she realized Luna had managed to avoid her punishment. "The sorting hat should've put her Slytherin." Dumbledore hummed in agreement.

.

.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was uploaded the same time as the previous two, but I ran out of time to edit and post it.

Also, I'm not really use to receiving reviews for stories, so I tend to forget to check them. (Sorry)

Since I'm just now getting this up, I'll add a quick reminder, this story is mostly about Luna, Snape, and Hermione more than the other characters. Hermione starts off as friends-with-benefits with both Harry and Ron. Snape got added to her little reverse harem and kinda hogged her attention. I didn't really plan on her being exclusive with just one of them, mostly just fool around and have a little fun. Of course Luna is being a sneaky, meddlesome, little twit... in Snape's opinion anyway.

Sorry for any confusion that may have happened.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

.

.

Luna was rather pleased that her meeting with the head mistress had been so early. She liked being able to explore Hogwarts while her fellow students slept. Most mornings she found herself watching the sunrise from the astronomy tower with Winky, who would bring a few butterbeers to share.

But, not today. No, Luna had more important matters she had to attend to. She ran over her early morning agenda and she skipped her way to the seventh floor. _I have to bring Melody back. Which could be potentially problematic. She may be upset about what I did or sad to have to leave_ _the fictional world to return to reality._ She stopped skipping to mentally play out both scenarios. After a few moments, she shrugged and continued skipping. _No matter._ _The news of Hermione's party will make her happy. My Hufflepuff friend_ _who likes to hide in the background is obsessed with cakes and other pastries_ _._ She giggled to herself.

She came to a halt in front of a seemingly normal wall and paced. _I need a room with a cozy fire and a soft pillow-like floor._ She repeated the thought a few more times until a door that looked like it belonged to a log cabin appeared. She stepped through the door and was please to find a room with wood paneled walls and a large fireplace with a fire already crackling merrily. The floor was soft like sponge and close to the fire was a pile of brightly colored pillows and a few blankets.

She sat on one side of the pile and wrapped a blue plaid blanket around herself. She sighed wistfully and pushed her sleeve up to check her watch. _Perfect! I have a little over two hours. Plenty of time._ She raised her wand and was struck with a sudden thought. _I wonder if Melody would help me and Neville with Snape's 'therapy' session_. She placed the other girl's book in front of her and waved her wand through the air in a complicated pattern. There was a quiet sucking noise that slowly grew louder until it stopped, followed by popping sound. Melody appeared, sprawled out on the other pillows in front of Luna.

"Good morning, Melody." Luna watched the other girl with a calm smile.

Melody lifted her face from the pillows to glance at Luna. She groaned and dropped her head. She mumbled something into a pillow.

"Hmm. Perhaps it would be best if you were to move your face away from the pillow when you speak. The person you're talking to may not understand you if you don't." Luna teased, tilting her head and waited for a reply.

Melody pulled herself onto her elbows, pulling the pillow under her chin. "Sorry about that." She yawned. "I was just asking what the time was." She brushed her red hair out of her face. Having blonde tips at the ends, her hair resembled fire on a windy day.

"It's five in the morning." A tray with a pale green tea kettle and matching cups appeared next to the girls. Luna picked up a cup and sipped gingerly at the steaming liquid. "Have some tea. We have a lot to talk about." She handed Melody the other cup as she sat up with a warm smile.

.

* * *

"-mione" The soft voice calling to her pulled her from her dream. She felt her hair being moved off her face.

"Hermione." The voice called again followed by a soft kiss pressed against her cheek. She groaned and scrunched her face at being pulled from her blissful slumber. The warm body pressed to her side rumbled with a quiet chuckle. "Come on Mione. Time to wake up." She knew when the kisses trailed from her cheek to her neck that it was Harry. C hosing to ignore him, she let herself drift back to sleep.

Harry didn't hear the door opening or closing and didn't look up until he felt the bed dip slightly on the other side of Hermione. He looked at the person laying on the other side of his friend, mimicking his earlier actions. "You're rather bold this morning, Malfoy." He propped himself on his elbow, his eyes following his hand as it slowly moved under Hermione's shirt, caressing the soft skin of her stomach.

Draco smirked at Harry as he mirrored his pose. "Thought I'd help you wake our little bookworm."

"Our?" Harry deadpanned.

"Mark my words, Potter." Draco's voice was so low Harry barely heard him. "I _will_ become a part of this little.." His paused to find the right word. "-this little _harem_ she seems to have. You are not the only one who has come love and care for her." It took everything he had not to mock the other boy's shocked expression. He looked down at the supposedly sleeping girl. "I've been hiding my feeling for a few years out of fear, but since that fear is gone.." He looked at Harry, who blinked and nodded in understanding.

"You're happy with your freedom from the fear and wish to let her know how you truly feel." Harry's gaze drifted back to the girl. He felt her hand twitch and knew she was listening, but kept quiet. "That's exactly how I felt after the final battle." His whispered, mostly to himself.

Draco stared at the other boy for a moment. His smirk came back when he saw Hermione's face twitch. "Enough of the pansy act Potter. I say its time to wake the witch." He winked at Potter and they smirked.

She had started to drift off again in the short moment the boys were quiet. She felt a kiss on both cheeks. Her mental shields were up in an instant to keep her blush at bay.

"You need to get up, love." Harry whispered in one ear. He grinned, knowing what was to happen next.

Draco felt a slight shudder from the girl when his lips ghosted against her ear with his next words. "You've missed breakfast and late for class." The boys swiftly moved to their previous positions as she sat up.

Her eyes open with alarm. "What?!" She yelled. She looked at the clock next her bed. _Six?_ Her emotions changed in a flash from shock to anger. Glaring, she whirled around and snatched the pillow from under Draco. "You. Foul. Little. Beasts!" Each word followed a smack from the pillow to the boys. She stopped her attack when she noticed the other two were laughing. She huffed in annoyance and let Draco take the pillow from her. "It's far to early to play such a cruel trick." She mumbled with a pout.

"Come on Mione. It wasn't that bad." His fingertips trailed up her exposed thigh. He looked down, caught off guard by the fabric of her shorts, and snorted. "So that's where those are." His eyes raised to Hermione's. "Ron called me a 'knicker thief' when these-" He gently tugged at the hem of the shorts. "came up missing."

Draco snorted in amusement and sat up. He gently picked up Hermione's hand. "Always one to think such strange things." His fingers glided across her hand and he turned his head to Harry. "Does Weasleby ever use that brain of his?" The others laughed. "What?" He looked at them with mild curiosity.

"Nothing. It's just that-" Hermione stopped and looked at Harry as he sat up, facing Draco, and pulled her into his lap. She ducked her head down to hide her blush as she now faced the blond, who had moved closer to her.

"It's just what?" He smirked as he caught a glimpsed of her red cheeks. _It appears she may be warming up to me after all._

"It's just that Hermione has said that quite a bit to Ron and I. Mostly Ron." He mumbled the last part.

Hermione scoffed. "Well if you two would stop to think before you blindly and recklessly plowed through everything, I wouldn't have to." She looked over her shoulder to see him shrug his shoulders and rolled her eyes. Her attention was brought back to Draco as lifted her hand to his lips.

"You wouldn't have to worry about that with me, _Hermione_." He said smoothly as he kissed her hand. He smirked against her skin, watching her blush return. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry watching the girl with a knowing grin. Harry's grin turned to him and nodded for him to continue. Draco turned her hand to kiss the inside of her wrist.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

.

.

Harry could feel the heat coming off of Hermione and saw goosebumps rise up on her skin. He brushed her hair aside. "Just give in. You know you'll enjoy it." Harry whispered in her ear, for only her to hear. He kissed her just below her ear as Draco slowly and softly trailed his own kisses up her arm.

Hermione was mesmerized by Draco's eyes as he watched her. Her eyes widened when he moved his face closer to hers. His lips presses to hers and her eyes fluttered closed. _Amazing.. soft._ Her reaction to his kiss had her thoughts jumbled and pulling him closer to deepen it. She made a noise of disappointment when he pulled away.

Harry grinned at Draco seeing his thoughtful smile. "Say, Draco." The other boy looked at him. "I don't really feel like going down to the great hall for breakfast." He smirked when Draco caught on. "How about we have _breakfast_ in bed." His attention turned to Hermione when she whimpered.

Draco grinned wolfishly at Hermione. "You read my mind, Potter."

.

* * *

.

Every seat in the Great Hall was filled at breakfast when McGonagall swept down middle of the room. All conversations had stopped as every head turned to the Headmistress, who stopped in front of the staff table and face the students with a bright smile.

"Good morning everyone." She nodded to the few students who were awake enough to greet her back. "I hope you all slept well, because we have a very exciting and wonderful event taking place this evening." She paused as excited whispers broke out throughout the room. She cleared her throat, regaining their attention. "Since it appears that she is still asleep, I would like to take this opportunity to inform you that today is Miss Hermione Granger's birthday. I have been informed by a few of her close friends that Miss Granger has never had a _proper_ celebration." Unknown to her, there was a twinkle in her eye as she saw the eager faces looking at her. "Therefore, we will be holding a party for her and everyone is invited. I'm sure Miss Granger would love it if you were to join us here in the great hall after supper tonight. The party is a surprise so I must ask that each and everyone of you not to so much as even _breathe_ a word of this to the birthday girl." She looked pointedly at the Hufflepuff table. She turned to take her seat at the staff table but stopped. She turned back around. "Oh, one more thing." McGonagall was pleased she still held their attention. She motioned to Neville, who quickly darted to stand next her with a brilliant smile.

He cleared his throat. "This may seem a bit unfair and possibly a challenge to some, but those of us close to Hermione would like everyone to go about their day as any other day. Don't mention what day it is or wish her happy birthday." He smirked as he bounced on his feet. "We want to build the suspense of the party for her. Remember! No one is to breathe a word of any of this." His expression and tone of voice became serious. "Keep it secret! Keep it safe!" He winked and took his place next to Susan Bones and Ginny at the Gryffindor table as some of the students giggled.

"Keep it secret, keep it safe?" Ginny looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

Neville and Susan laughed. "It's from a muggle book I recently let him borrow." Susan clarified as she filled her plate with toast and sausage.

Neville opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when someone plopped down across from them. "You're a hundred years too young to act like Gandalf." Melody smiled at him as she filled her own plate.

"Mel!" Susan dove across the table to hug her dorm mate. "You're back!" She squeezed the girl tightly before sitting down with a warm smile. "Where have you been?"

"Yup and I'll explain later, Bonesy." They ignored the others reactions to the nickname. "So what's this I hear about a party?"

.

* * *

.

Remus sat in the floor of his personal quarters surrounded my wrapping paper, ribbons and bows. He smiled at the ginger next to him, who mumbled as she worked on wrapping the small pile of presents between them. Since neither had a class, they chose to spend their down time preparing for the party.

She stopped and turned to Remus with a glare. "Why can't those worthless brothers of mine, wrap their own bloody presents." Her glare turned to a pout when he continued to smile.

Remus chuckled. "They're boys." Her expression softened as his thumb rubbed across her bottom lip. "I'm not surprised they asked for your help instead of your mothers." His lips replaced his thumb and Ginny melted into his kiss. The urgent knocking at his door went unnoticed as she moved to straddle his lap and deepen the kiss. His hands slipped under her skirt, grabbing her hips and pressing her against him. She moaned into his mouth, effectively drowning out the knocking. The door slammed open, causing them jump and turn to the intruder.

"Lupin! Its an emergency! I need your hel-" A near frantic and disheveled Snape stopped and rolled his eyes at the two on the floor. He sat down next to them as they separated.

"Severus? What happened to you?" He looked at the scowling man with concern. He glanced up as Ginny left the room.

"This!" Snape snapped and tossed what looked like a badly mangled package in front of him. He crossed his arms and glared at it. "No matter what I do, it always ends up like that."

Remus chuckled as picked up and inspected the parcel. Ginny, who had come back with a tray of steaming tea cups, snorted. "What is _that_? It's ghastly!"

Snape turned his glare on the girl. "What does it look like?" He snapped sarcastically. "It's a present, you silly girl!" His glare returned to the present as he watched Remus carefully remove the wrappings and tape.

"Now, now you two. Play nicely." He took the roll of paper Ginny thrust at him and laid it down. "Ok Severus, watch closely. _This_ is how you wrap a gift."

Ginny rolled her eyes and sipped her tea. _I'll show them a better way to do it_. She grabbed another present and began wrapping her way. In a matter of moments she and Remus were in a gift wrapping war, ultimately confusing poor Severus.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

.

.

After her last class that day, Hermione stomped her way to the library. Grumbling and fuming over the lack of attention and well wishes her friends usually gave her on that day. _Happy birthday to me_. She thought bitterly as she slammed the library door open.

Madam Pince glared with a menacing "Shh!"

She cringed slightly. "Sorry." She squeaked out and swiftly moved to the back of the library where large tomes, and a squishy arm chair in front of a window were calling to her. She dropped her bag and sank down into the chair and sighed. _What am I so upset for? It's not like I ever cared before. I've only ever thought about it as just another day._ She grabbed a random book from the closest shelf and opened it. _They probably forgot what_ _day it_ _was_ _anyway_ _. It wouldn't be the first time th_ _at happened_ _._ She sighed again and turned the pages to the first chapter. After a few minutes of reading, she was lost within the pages of the book.

.

* * *

As students and professors were making their way toward the great hall, four students stood outside the library talking in hushed voices. Harry, Neville, Luna, and Ginny were arguing about what to do with Hermione.

Draco was on his way to return a book when he found them. "What are you lot up to?" He stood next to Neville.

"Ah! Draco! Perfect timing." Harry slung an arm over the slytherin's shoulder. "We need someone to make the deciding vote for our little debate." He pulled his arm away and crossed his arms. "Luna and I think we should wait until just before the party to pull Hermione out of there," He nodded to the library. "but these two," He looked pointedly at Neville and Ginny. "want to drag her out now and have her join us for supper and possibly ruin the surprise."

Draco rubbed his chin in thought, looking at the door. "Well… we did want to build up the anticipation for her.." He trailed off pretending to still be thinking on the matter.

"But if we don't pull her out now, she won't get any supper." Ginny pointed out with a concerned look.

"Yes, but there will be plenty of food and other party related refreshments at the party. She can eat then." Harry countered.

"She'll probably fall asleep if we leave her alone much longer." Neville looked at the door.

"Doubt it." Harry snorted. "In case you didn't notice, she was fuming mad when charms let out. And when Hermione reads while she's like that, she'll spend the rest of the night going over every little detail of whatever book she grabbed." Harry knew her the best, was hungry and getting annoyed by this mess.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Looney and Potty on this one." He shrugged at their raised eyebrows. "I've been in the library with her loads of time- but not together- and Harry's right. One of us should just come back when the tables are cleared and bring her down then." Without waiting for any other response he slipped inside the library and strolled to Madam Pince. After handing the book to her, he silently crept through the isles and peeked around the last corner. There she is. Just like we thought. Her hairs a mess and a huge book in her lap. He smiled to himself. I think I'll just stay here with her.

Hermione noticed Draco as he leaned against the window behind her. She rolled her eyes when grabbed a book and pretended to read. She made a mental note of her place in the book before speaking. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Closing the book, she turned to look at him.

Draco closed his book and placed his other hand on his chest, acting hurt. "Back to using my last name again?" He smirked and leaned down close to her face. "I thought you got over that, especially after the way I had you moaning my name this morning." He whispered suggestively.

Hermione's face burned red and she snatched book he was holding to whack him on the arm. "Shut up!" She whispered waspishly, her voice quivered slightly.

Draco chuckled and sat on the arm of her chair. "No, really. I came to return a book and saw you sitting here and thought I'd join you." He smiled softly and tucked a wayward lock of hair behind her ear.

"Really?" She looked at him sceptically.

"Well.." A sly smirk crept onto his face. "I was hoping you would come with me to the restricted section. I need to do a bit of research and I would like you to help me." He stood up and offered her a hand.

 _Helping with research in the restricted section? Sounds fishy._ She eyed his hand then turned to place the book where she had gotten it from. _It's only Draco. He's harmless_. She looked at him and smiled. _How bad can it be?_ She place her hand in his and stood.

He moved his hand to the small of her back and smiled. "Shall we?"

.

* * *

Supper seemed to be over it record time, Harry noted. He stepped inside the library and saw that it was empty, save a couple Ravenclaws and a dozing Madam Pince. He crept down the rows of bookshelves in his hunt for his best friend. He reached the back of the room and with no sight of her there, he knew what to do. _Restricted section it is._ He peeked around the end of a bookshelf to see Madam Pince still dozing before quietly slipping into the restricted section.

The restricted section wasn't nearly as large as the main library but there were still plenty of bookshelves stuffed with books. The room seemed to emit a very faint buzzing noise, barely audible.

Harry ignored it for now. The light in the room came from a lamp on each of the two small tables in the middle of the room. A corner of the room was hidden by shadows and a large bookshelf. It looked to be just enough space for a single person to walk between the back of the bookshelf and the wall.

Stepping closer, his suspicions rose as the buzzing grew louder. He made to step down the small path but hurriedly stepped back. _Well I found Hermione. Draco, too_. Taking advantage of them being so caught up in each other, Harry watched them from the end of the bookshelf. Hermione was topless, limbs wrapped tightly around Draco, a hand tangled in his hair. Her eyes were heavy with lust and locked on Draco's and her mouth hung open in what he knew was her loud moaning. Draco's body was pressed harder into her body against the wall as his pace quickened. After seeing them climax, he moved quietly to sit at one of the tables, watching for them with a wicked grin.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

.

.

Draco's cheek rested against Hermione's shoulder, his breath fanning across her neck. "We should-" He took a deep breath. "We should head to the great hall." He pulled back to look at her face. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Seeing his hair messy and lop-sided grin made her giggle. "Perhaps we should fix our clothes first."

With one last kiss, he helped her stand. They rushed to put their clothes right, not bothering to fix their hair. Hermione was the first to stumble out from the behind bookshelf, Draco following.

"My, my. What have you two been up to?" Harry questioned suggestively. His wicked grin still in place as he took in their tossed up hair and flushed complexions.

Hermione jumped with a squeak. "Harry! You nearly gave me a heart attack." One hand was pressed against her chest the other pushing her hair out of her face as she tried to calm herself.

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist from behind. "If you had wanted to watch, Potter, you could have asked. We might have even put on an even better show." He kissed the side of Hermione's neck and chuckled as she spun out of his grasp to whack him with a book.

Harry stood and gasped dramatically. "I never thought I'd see the day that my dear Hermione would dare to abuse a precious book." He stood behind her and poked her side.

"Oh shut it!" Hermione pushed past the boy and out of the room. There was no need to wait on them since they were hot on her heels.

The library was now empty, not even the once dozing Madam Pince was there. Hermione raised a curious brow as they stepped out into the quiet corridor. The boys behind her nodded to each other with matching grins.

Hermione having walked ahead, looked back when she noticed Harry wasn't with her and Draco. "Harry?"

Harry shifted Hermione's bag on his shoulder with a smile. "You two go ahead. I'll take your stuff back to the common room. Wait for me at the bottom of the stairs." He nodded to them and took off. He reached the stairs before them and cast a patronus charm. "She's leaving the library now. I can give you ten minutes… hopefully." The wisp-like stag bowed his head and flew down towards the great hall. Harry glanced back at the corridor he had come from when he heard footsteps approaching. "Uh-oh! Better get out of here or she'll suspect somethings up." He dashed up the stairs and out of sight before the could see him.

.

* * *

Harry's patronus had made it McGonagall in a matter of seconds. As it disappeared she stood at the head of the hall and cleared her throat loudly. "Alright, I hope you all heard that." She turned to Luna, who was standing next to her. "Is everything ready?"

Luna was staring wistfully at the ceiling, her eyes watching something. "Yes. However," She looked over at the headmistress. "The Weasley twins have already been conspiring with Peeves. He asked if he could have lots and lots of confetti." Her gaze turned back to the poltergeist, who was inspecting one of the many balloons that hovered were candle normally were. They had been magically illuminated to cast various bright colors across the room.

McGonagall watched the poltergeist as well. "I thought someone might request that." She looked over her shoulder and with a flick of her wand a large transparent ball floated out from behind the Headmistress' chair. "Just tell him to slap his hand on top of it." She leaned closer to the girl with a cheeky grin. "The results will surely blow his mind." Her giggle was cut off as she looked back up and glared. "Oh for the love of Merlin!" Her arm was fast as lightening, raising her wand and waving it. "RONALD WEASLEY!" She bellowed as she stomped off towards the startled ginger. "You were suppose to have that disco ball up there ten minutes ago!"

Luna laughed and moved to where the older woman had been. "Everyone!" Everyone in the hall froze, hearing the usually quiet and dreamy voice of the girl sounding unusually loud and commanding. "Take your places!" Everyone hid and Professor Flitwick cast a charm to make the hall look like it did when empty.

.

* * *

Draco and Hermione didn't have to wait long. Thanks to the Marauder's map, he reached the bottom of the stairs only moment after his friends. He placed his hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

Draco looked at between the bespeckled boy and the staircase suspiciously. "How did you do that?"

Harry stood straight, his breathing calmed. "Do what?" He said innocently.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "You know what." When the other boy did respond, he made a sound of annoyance and rolled his eyes. "How did you get all the way up to your common room and down here in the time it took us to get here from the library?" He crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. Reminding Harry of an irritated Hermione.

"Heh." Harry glanced at the girl and back at Draco with a cheeky grin. "My dad showed me." He laughed when Draco looked at him like he had gone completely mental.

"Wha- _How_? I thought he was dead?" Draco stomped his foot and huffed when Hermione joined in Harry's laughter. " _What_ is so funny?" _The nerve of these two._

Harry reached into his pack pocket and waved what looked to Draco to be plain folded parchment. "This is how." Draco's brow was furrowed and Harry could've sworn he saw smoke coming out of his ears. "You ever heard of the Marauders?"

"Bits and pieces, yeah." Draco wondered where this was going.

"This is their brain-child. Their secret for getting away with all the stuff they did. It's the Marauder's map. And no I will not be revealing its functions to you. Not yet anyway." He stuffed the map back in his pocket and wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders. "We need to get to the great hall." His wink went unnoticed by the girl.

Draco smiled. "Yes." He offered his arm to Hermione, who took it without hesitation. "Let's go. Come along my little lions." Draco lead the way to the large doors. He and Harry nodded to each other over Hermione's head and pushed the doors open together.

Confusion was all over Hermione's face as they stepped into the seemingly empty room. "What-" She nearly knocked the three of them to the floor when a loud crack went off over the heads and her vision was blocked by a cloud of brightly colored bits of paper and glitter.

"Surprise!" The whole room rang with all the voices of the other students, teachers, and friends.

She brought her hands to her mouth and gasped at the sight before her. The illuminated balloons making casting the room in colors like that confetti, streamers everywhere and at the head of the room was the thing that pleased her the most. The staff table was being used as a buffet table, covered with lots of food, party refreshments and in the center was the biggest most extravagant cake she'd ever laid eyes on. The boys lead her to small book themed throne McGonagall had just placed in front of the staff table. Before she sat down, she smiled while wiping away a happy tear. "Thank you!" She spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

When Hagrid stepped away from the side of the hall by the table, she almost fell out of her chair seeing the large mound of presents. _This is too much._ She felt a bit overwhelmed. _Isn't it?_ She only caught last bit of what the headmistress was saying from beside her when Harry squeezed her hand, pulling her from her thoughts.

"-wonderful! Let's have some fun!" The hall erupted in cheers and loud talking. McGonagall pulled Hermione up into a hug. "Happy Birthday!" She beamed at the girl now back in her seat. She leaned closer to Hermione. "There's something important I need to discuss with you. Meet me in my office tomorrow for afternoon tea." She patted the girls shoulder and made her way to Severus, who was hiding in a shadowy corner, sneering.

A small table popped up in front of Hermione with a few plates holding a little bit of everything from the buffet. She had barely finished one plate before being whisked away by her friends to see her cake adorned with a few candles and everyone sang Happy Birthday. With the candles blown out, she was whisked away again, back to her "throne" with a large slice of the cake in front of her.

She snapped as someone tried to take away the cake and table before she was done. "Enough!" She blushed at her outburst. The mound of presents that were being moved towards her, stopped. She looked at her friends to see amusement and guilt mixed together. "Honestly! This is the first real party I've had and you lot won't even let me enjoy it." She pouted.

They laughed. "Sorry Mione." Ginny and Ron said guiltily.

Severus kissed the top of her head, making her blush again. "Go ahead and indulge. I'll try to keep them away." He whispered in her ear and then shot his most menacing glare to those who were around her. If he could shot fireballs from his eyes, Harry would be a smoldering crisp right now.

Harry was still standing by Hermione's seat, with a cheeky grin. "Nope. Sorry Professor, can't get rid of me with your _scary demeanor_. I'm immune." He winked and turned and watched the others in the room dancing, chatting, and laughing as loud music played.

.

.

* * *

A/N: I got distracted and carried away with working on a side story for my OC, Melody, before I even finished chapter O_o

I'll still be working on this story but it might be longer between updates, what with two stories now whirling around my mind.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

.

.

Around midnight, McGonagall and most of the professors had had enough and sent the other students off to bed, a few of those professors had retired for the night as well. Glancing around, Hermione smiled at who all remained. Ginny, Luna, Hagrid, and professor Flitwick were removing the decorations, while Susan, Padma, Ron, Neville, and professor Sprout were cleaning the hall. Having noticed the Weasley twins and Remus were no where in sight, she wondered where they had gotten off to. Since she wasn't being allowed to help, she said and turned to watch Harry, Draco, and Severus place all of her gifts into a small box professor Flitwick had given her. It was the size of a shoe box, covered in a mosaic of what looked like broken mirror pieces and completed with extendable and feather-weight charms.

Once everything was in order, McGonagall motioned everyone to join her by the staff table. With three claps of her hands, the hall was back to normal, surprising most of Hermione's friends.

"Prof- Headmistress! How did you do that?" Neville inquired with an excited grin.

McGonagall smiled warmly at him. "I'm afraid that's a Hogwarts secret, Mr. Longbottom. However you may find out soon enough you do indeed become our new Herbology professor." She patted his shoulder reassuringly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a tiny flash of green outside of the windows. "Hermione." She turned to the girl. "There's one more gift to give you before you turn in for the night."

The head girl and the others followed the older woman out of the hall and outside the castle. "What is it professor? Why is it all the way out here?" Her curiosity getting the better of her as the group entered the dark quidditch stadium. They came to a stop at one of the field in front of the hoops. She squinted through the darkness trying to make heads or tails of something large that stood between the other set of hoops and the middle.

They could barely make out three approaching figures, who they figured were the twins and Remus. They stopped and for moment nothing happened, until one of them hissed "Ron!"

Ron jolted. "Oh. Sorry." He muttered followed by a couple clicks from the Deluminator. Two balls of light shot out and landed on two tall torches on either side on the trio in front of them. Slight disappointment was felt by her Hermione when she realized the torches only lit up the small area around them.

"The twins and I decided to give you a joint present this year." Remus informed her with a smile.

"The spectacular display you are about to witness is nothing-" Fred grinned.

"Compared to the beautiful and brightest witch of our age." George winked.

"So without further ado." Remus nodded to the twins.

"Happy Birthday Hermione!" Three chorused together and in perfect sync, they turned and raise their wands at the large "present" and cast some sort of activation spell. The torches went out.

The base of the thing was lit up by a colorful cloud that swirled around it. Music began to play, the cloud shifting with the sounds of a guitar. Silver flames and gold sparks shot out in time the beat of drums. On the tier above, little glowing house-elf figures started dancing around as the sound of violins smoothly joined in. Just as she was getting use to the sight, loud cracks and sparks erupted from the top sending out fireworks in the night sky. Being the handiwork of the twin and one maurader, these were no ordinary fireworks. They took the forms of whimsical fairies and hippogriffs. The music ended and dancing house-elves bowed followed by a loud boom more fireworks erupted, spelling out "We love you Hermione!" The group applauded and cheered as the present was cast into darkness once again. The two torches sprang to light with a brighter light this time and the trio bowed.

Hermione ran up to them and pulled them into a hug and a kiss to the cheek each. "Thank you! It was beautiful." Hermione gushed happily.

"Not as beautiful as you." Fred winked at her.

"Only the best will do for you, love." George grasped her hand gently and kissed her knuckles.

Draco swatted them away. "Enough already, you two." He crossed his arms. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were trying to get in Granger's knickers." Hermione moved further away to pummel Remus with questions on how they created their gift.

Fred looked over his shoulder to make sure she couldn't hear. "But we are." He winked at Harry who came to stand with them.

"We're dying to join her little harem she's got going." George wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

The three laughed at Draco's shocked expression.

The slytherin glared at their smirking faces. Knowing how close Hermione was to them and having respected and admired their pranking talents, he gave a resigned sigh and stomped off to join the others as they headed back to the castle.

.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning, feeling happy as ever. She kept her eyes closed enjoying the warmth of the covers. An arm wrapped around her waist pulled her closer to the warm body behind her. A kiss was pressed to her bare shoulder, sending tingles down her spine. "Severus." She whispered, turning over to face the man.

The dark haired man looked at clock on the wall and then her. "Why must you wake so early?" His sleep-filled voice was pleasing to the young witch. "Go back to sleep, love." He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes.

Her finger traced a few scars on his pale skin as she smiled, remembering how they had slipped away from her friends last night for him to give her his own _surprise_. "I can't sleep. Not after such an erotic dream." He grunted for her to continue, not opening his eyes. "You had laid me out naked on your desk and with a quill and your talented fingers, you made me c-" She was cut off by him pushing her onto her back and slid his body between her legs.

He loomed over her with a stern expression. "Now look what you've _done_." He thrust his hips, rubbing his hardness against her, making her breath hitch. He lowered himself to whisper in her ear, his hand snaked between them. "You have to face the consequences of such serious actions." Fingers slid up and down her slick folds before slipping inside of her, drawing out a louder moan from her. "So wet. You naughty girl." He removed his hand, wrapped her legs around his waist, and positioned himself at her entrance. He gave her a lustful smirk. "I'll just have to teach you a lesson." Gripping her hips tightly, he slammed himself into her.

Thankfully, the loud moans and cries of pleasure were stopped by the thick walls of his dungeon quarters.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

.

.

Later that day, during lunch, she made her way to the Headmistress' office. She would've loved nothing more than to spend the rest of the day, maybe the whole weekend, in bed with Severus. But she reluctantly pulled herself away to meet with McGonagall for tea. _I wonder how long this will take. I'm curious to what she wants to talk about, but I want to get back to Severus even more._ "Catnip." The statue moved aside at the password and before she knew it she was in front of the older woman's door. She stepped into the room to find the woman sitting in one of the chairs in front of the fire. A house elf appeared and placed two steaming cups of tea on a small table between the chairs.

McGonagall smiled at the girl. "Have a seat Ms. Granger. This won't take long." She took a sip of her tea.

She had just sat down when a voice called out, making her jump. "Ah! Ms. Granger. How nice it is to see you again. Did you have a pleasant birthday?" The old man in the portrait was lounging in a beach chair wearing a pair of large sunglasses, a very bright green shirt with pink flowers and matching shorts sipping on his drink through a crazy straw. There was even some sand around his chair.

Hermione had to do a double take, unsure she was seeing things correctly. "Y-yes, sir." _Have I gone mad?_ She turned to the headmistress with a very confused expression, gesturing to the portrait. "Wha- wha-" She sputtered. "How?" Her brow furrowed trying to make since of it.

"Luna." McGonagall deadpanned.

"Yes. Ms. Lovegood discovered a spell that allows the user to insert real objects into paintings." He stuck his bare feet in the sand and wiggled his toes with a grin. "At first she was helping me satisfy my cravings for sweets. This however," He held up his drink and gestured to himself. "was a reward she gave me during one of our daily meetings for not teasing my little Minnie."

"Bloody hell, Albus! _Shut up_!" Minerva snapped. "Merlin knows I'm _not_ little." She muttered angrily.

Hermione quickly covered her giggles with a cough with the older woman turned her irate stare on her. She sipped her tea and stared at the fire. For a moment it was quiet.

McGonagall cleared her throat composing herself. "So far this year, as you've noticed, there has not been a Transfiguration class. We have a temporary professor coming in on Monday, but they may not be able to stay for the entire year. So, the position of Transfiguration professor still needs filling." Her expression softened with a warm smile as she turned to the girl. "I have given this some serious thought and have concluded that I will be taking on an apprentice." She watched Hermione straighten in her seat, listening with rapt attention. "You are the brightest and most hard working student I have ever had the privilege to teach." Reaching across the table, she picked up Hermione's hands and held it between hers. "It would be a great honor and make me ecstatic if you were to be my apprentice." Her smile was hopeful as she let her words sink in.

Hermione screamed happily in her mind. She blinked, then blushed. "Y-you want _me_ to be your apprentice?" She asked with a tiny voice, suddenly unsure of herself. She smiled when Minerva nodded. She squeezed the other woman's had, ignoring the urge to jump up and dance around. "I would be honored Headmis-"

McGonagall held up her hand to stop her. "Please, call me Minerva." She glared over her shoulder briefly when Dumbledore hollered, "Or Minnie!" She took a calming breath as she turned back to the girl smiling again. "Do you accept my offer?"

"Yes, of course. I would love to." Hermione gushed.

McGonagall went to her desk and grabbed a small black box. "My old master gave this to me when I became his apprentice." She said as she walked back to stand in front of the fire, smiling fondly at what lay inside. She waved her hand for Hermione to join her. "And now-" Her eyes welled with happy tears as the younger woman stood in front of her. "Now I get the pleasure to pass it on to you." She pulled the small pendant from the box and carefully pinned it to Hermione's sweater.

Hermione gasped when she saw it. It was a transfiguration circle with a wand laid diagonally across it and it was no bigger than a galleon. There was a tiny peridot on the end of the wand that caught the light from any angle and made the tip of the wand appear to glow. "It's beautiful." Hermione breathed. "What it is made of?" She ran a finger around the circle, lovingly.

"Pewter. I was once told that the more pewter is worn or handled, the more beautiful it becomes." They were quiet for a moment as they admired the pendant. They looked over to Dumbledore's portrait when they heard the faint sounds of snoring. "Finally." She shook her head. "He hardly ever falls asleep when he knows someone is close by." She patted the younger woman's shoulder and smiled. "I look forward to working with you, Hermione. Who knows? Maybe you'll being teaching before the school year is over." Her expression became troubled as crossed her arms. "I'm not sure how anyone is going to respond to the temp, but they were the only one with the skills and availability."

That peeked Hermione's interest. "Headm-uh Minerva?" She continued when McGonagall nodded. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but um… who is the temp?" Her expression showed her worry over the unknown.

Minerva took a breath as if she was about to dive into deep water. "Narcissa Malfoy." She spoke quietly and gauged her new apprentice's reaction.

Hermione blinked. "Really?" She didn't feel the slightest bit appalled like she would have only months ago. _I wonder if Draco is aware of this?_ She raised a skeptical brow. "And you're sure she's adept enough to take on the position?"

McGonagall chuckled, surprising Hermione. "Of course." She quickly glanced behind her to make sure Albus was still sleeping and lowered her voice. "Unlike someone we know, I have a much higher standard for the professors I hire. You won't catch me bringing someone on board like Lockhart." The two giggled. "Narcissa was actually one of my top students during her time here, so I expect only the best from her. Besides," She leaned in closer with a smirk. "there's bound to be some _interesting_ moments with her being Draco's mother."

Hermione grinned at the idea. "Indeed." She looked at the clock above the fireplace mantel. Lunch had been over for some time now. "This has been absolutely lovely Minerva, but I'm afraid I need to go now. I had agreed to meet a friend after lunch." She said smoothly. _I'm not lying. Just… stretching the truth a bit._

Minerva gave her a knowing smile and nodded. "Yes, I suppose I have kept you long enough. However, there is a bit more I need to tell you." She pulled a folded slip of parchment from the pocket of her robes and presented it to Hermione. "I've written down the times of our meetings for the apprenticeship and preparations for teaching. There's also a list of books that I would like you to look at. All of which can be found in the library. You will also be required to assist in teaching at least once a week for the first year classes starting next week. Narcissa will be here tomorrow, as such, there will be a staff meeting tomorrow after dinner in the staff lounge and all professors and apprentices are to be there." She knew Hermione would pick up her hint and remind Draco and Neville to be there.

Hermione nodded vigorously and commented all the information to memory. "I look forward to it. All of it." She fidgeted slightly before diving at the older woman with a hug. "Thank you." She let go when McGonagall returned the gesture. She nearly ran to the door. With her hand on the handle, she paused when McGonagall spoke again.

"Tell Severus that I need to speak with him as soon as possible." She bit back a laugh when the younger girl blushed at practically being caught.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

.

.

Draco had just left the Slytherin common room when spotted Hermione heading in the direction of Snape's quarters. He caught up to her quickly. "Hey, what's someone as beautiful as you doing in a place like this?" He hoped his cheesiness would be seen as amusing.

She rolled her eyes and turned to blond. "Although that was a terrible line, I will thank you for the compliment." She reached up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "I was actually on my way to see Severus."

"Oh." Draco rubbed the back of his neck. "He's not in his room right now. There was an incident in the common room." He glared and his feet. "A fifth year boy was caught trying to slip a fourth year girl a very potent love potion. I had to pull Blaze off of the git so Severus could escort him to the Headmistress' office." Anger and flashed in Head girl's eyes and he grabbed her shoulders knowing if he didn't she'd run off to hex the balls off the boy. "It's already been handled. He's going to be expelled and Pansy is tending to the girl." Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

Hermione was livid. After what had happened to Ron in their sixth year, she vowed that should anyone else try to use a love potion, she would hex them into oblivion. She huffed in annoyance. "I was having a wonderful did until this mess." She rested her forehead against Draco's chest.

"Oh? Why don't you join me and you can tell me all about it? We both could use a distraction and cheering up." He tilted her head up and pressed his lips to hers. He went to pull away but she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back and deepening the kiss. Their tongues met and Draco turned and backed her against the wall. They broke apart when someone whistled.

"No, no, by all means, please continue. I was rather enjoying the scene. I can even put up some charms to keeps others from knowing you're there." Harry sauntered up to them with his hands in his pockets and a sly grin.

"Are you stalking me, Potter?" He didn't bother hiding the obvious bulge in his pants. "I know I'm sexy and irresistible, but I'm not interested in boys." Draco teased.

"You're not my type." Harry deadpanned. All three laughed. Harry slung his arm over Hermione's shoulders and kissed her cheek. "So…. What are you up to today my naughty bookworm?"

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly! These pet names are unnecessary." The boys shrugged making it clear they weren't going to stop. "Draco and I were just going to go for a walk while I told him about the good part of my day. Would you like to join us?"

Harry beamed happily. "I'd love to!"

Harry moved his arm to hold her waist and she took Draco's offered arm as they walked out of the dungeons.

.

* * *

Luna leaned against the wall next to the statue that lead to the Headmistress' office, twirling her wand. To her left stood Neville, who was reading a new Herbology book professor Sprout gave him. On her right was Blaze Zabini. She couldn't help but stare at her Slyntherin friend. _We're more like friends-with-benefits. My other friends would keel over if they knew the things we've done._ She glanced at the Gryffindor boy. _I wonder if I should tell Neville? Seeing as he is my other lover, he'd probably want to know_. "Have I ever told you how wonderful you are in bed, Blaze." She continued twirling her wand as if she had said nothing. To her surprise Neville continued to read.

"Once or twice." Blaze grinned at the opposite wall.

Neville rolled his eyes. "How much longer 'til the old bat comes around?" He didn't look up from his book. "Also, I'm already well aware that you two are shag buddies." He smirked to himself when he heard her wand hit the floor. _Score one for Longbottom_. He turned the page.

Luna bent over to pick up her wand and to hide that she was blushing. _How did find out?_ She composed herself pulled a antique hand mirror from her bag. "Show me Severus." She commanded the mirror and an image of the irate man swirled into view. "He's leaving her office now." She returned the mirror to her bag and readied herself for his appearance.

"Intriguing mirror, Luna. Where did you get it?" Blaze nodded to her bag. Neville snapped his book closed, interested as well.

"I found an ordinary mirror in the room of requirements and placed a few charms on it." She conveniently left out the part where she used it to keep track of Hogwarts inhabitants. "I got the idea from a muggle movie Ginny and I watched with Hermione." The statue moved aside and she nodded to the two boys before Severus emerged.

He abruptly stopped and sneered. "I am not in the mood to play you little games, Lovegood." His dramatically whipped his cloak around with him as stomped away. He knew he couldn't shake her that easily. _First Hermione is made to leave me, then that love potion mess and now this loony brat and her annoying antics._ He growled in frustration. _Could this day get any worse?_ He increased his pace his cloak billowing behind him. He almost jumped as he rounded the corner and came face to face with very person he was trying to evade. "Whatever little scheme you've concocted and roped these poor boys into will only be a waste of time." He crossed his arm and seethed.

Luna giggled. "Oh Severus, you're too much." She was pleased when his expression became worried with her very brief, evil smirk. "You have no choice but to submit to your therapy. Be happy I haven't brought along Harry this time."

"Come on professor. We're not that bad, are we?" Blaze played along with a sly smirk.

"Yeah. We only want to help you." Neville drawled, his amusement not hidden. The three closed in on him and he knew his only option.

 _Run_. His mind screamed. Heeding his own advice, he turned and ran, the three close on his heels.

.

* * *

"Is he- is he running?!" Hermione laughed as she, Draco, and Harry watched the dot zoom around the maze-like map, three more following. "What are they doing?"

They were sitting under a tree by the black lake, with nothing better to do then spy on the others. They laughed harder as they saw the dot being cornered at the end of a corridor before going to what they knew was a window. They looked up in time to see the man gliding to the ground. No one noticed the three brooms that flew to the window he had left.

"Oh Godric! Now he really does look like a bat." Draco clutched his sides from all the laughing.

"Mischief managed." Harry whispered quietly and shoved the map into his pocket. They cringed when just mere feet from the landing, he froze in mid-air and dropped to the ground like a rock. Luna, Neville, and Blaze swooped down to land next to the rigid body of Snape. With a wave of her wand, Luna had his stiff body floating behind them as they made their way to Hagrid's.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

.

.

McGonagall glided down the stairs. She reached the entrance hall and spotted the very student she was looking for. "Miss Lovegood." She called out as she reached the young Ravenclaw. "I need to speak with you for a moment."

"Of course, Headmistress." Luna skipped behind the older woman as she led them to kitchens. She was intrigued when the entrance opened without her having to tickle the pear on the portrait.

"Another Headmistress secret." McGonagall answered Luna's unspoken question. She sat at a small table in the middle of the room and turned to the girl, who sat next to her. "

"Is there a problem, Minerva?" Luna asked genuinely concerned.

McGonagall smiled reassuringly. "No. This is about the committee meeting thats planned for this afternoon." When Luna didn't respond, she continued. "I know we had agreed on holding it in the teachers lounge, but Fillius just informed me that he'll be in there all day. He wants to do something special for the new and returning professors as well as the new apprentices." She nodded her thanks to a house elf that brought them a tray of tea and toast.

Luna grabbed a piece of toast and broke it into pieces. "What does he plan to do?" She popped a piece into her mouth and poured tea into the two cups.

McGonagall picked up the cup Luna gave her. "Thank you." She sipped it gingerly. "Well aside from a charm to enlarge the room, I don't really know. He said it was a secret, giggled, and ran off."

"A party, perhaps?" Luna suggested as she sipped her tea.

"Perhaps." McGonagall sipped her tea again before setting it down. "As I was saying, I think it would be best to hold the meeting at Hagrid's this afternoon during lunch. I can have a few house elves bring down some food and drinks."

"Sounds wonderful, Minerva." She stood to her feet. "I'll go send the notice out now." She grabbed another piece of toast and left the room.

McGonagall tapped her fingers on the table as she finished her tea. _I should inform Hagrid._ _But first.._ "Winky."

The house elf appeared at her side with a bow. "Hows can Winky helps Minnie?"

McGonagall's eye twitched. "A meeting is being held down at Hagrid's hut later during lunch. I want you to get a few other elves to help prepare." Her lips pressed into a thin line. "Also, I would kindly ask that you not listen to Albus' portrait anymore."

"Yes heads lady. As you wish." With another bow, Winky turned and began yelling orders to the other elves.

.

* * *

That afternoon turned out to be sunny and warm, with an occasional light breeze. Under the shade of a large tree next to Hagrid's hut, was a large table. Hagrid was bent over two large crates not far away when Harry and most of the other committee members approached the table.

"Whatcha got there, Hagrid?" Harry asked as sat on the bench, his back to the table, watching the half-giant.

Hagrid straighted and wiped his hands on the apron around his waist. "Just got it in this morning." He sat on a stool close to the table and beamed proudly. "Flobberworms," He pointed to the closest crate. "Cause ya know Professor Snape asked me to help restock his supplies. And that one o'er there," Hagrid grinned with excitement. "Is something special for this year."

For a moment, Harry felt apprehensive, remembering the blast-ended skrewts from fourth year _. Please don't let it be another dangerous cross breed._

"It's going to be my seventh years' class project." He voice dropped so only Harry could hear. "You have to promise to not tell nobody." Harry nodded and leaned closer to the large man. "Kneazle kittens. Three of them."

Harry grinned excitedly. "Really? Can I see them? What are the plans for them? Can I have one?" Harry was nearly bouncing in his seat.

Hagrid chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, Harry. But no, you can't have one and you have to wait 'til our next class to see 'em." He ignored Harry's pouting face. "They're going to be gifts to three people." Harry perked up at this. "I figured we'd give one to McGonagall for a companion. Yeh know, so she'll have somethin to make her happy when those old portraits get on her nerves." They chuckled. Hagrid sighed. "Ol' Filch lost Mrs. Norris during the battle and he just ain't been the same since. Moping about, so he's getting one." Harry was pouting again. "Don't worry, we'll be the ones raisin' it so it shouldn't be too bad. Now as for the last one, it'll be going to Hermione. Give ol' Crookshanks a little buddy."

"That's won-"

"Harry, Hagird. Check out what's coming this way." Neville interrupted with an amused tone. They looked where Neville nodded.

Hermione was marching down the lawn, dragging a protesting Draco by the collar of his shirt. "Stop being childish." Her voice could be heard by the others. She stopped and turned to Draco so the others couldn't hear her threat. "You will be nice to Hagrid and get to know him or so help me I'll hex your bollocks into next week." Draco paled and nodded. She grabbed his wrist, happy again now that he was cooperating. "Sorry we're late." She called merrily to the others. "Someone was trying to get out of coming by hiding in Filch's office." Rolling her eyes she hugged Hagrid's neck and took the spot next to Harry. She glared at Draco and pulled him down next to her.

"I wasn't hiding. I was comforting the poor sod. He was in there blubbering over that mangy old cat again." No one believed his lie, except for Hagrid.

He nodded with a smile at Draco. "Glad to see I'm not the only one who cares about him." His brow furrowed. "Even if he is a bit bitter." He muttered to himself.

Blaze, who sat between Susan and Padma, tapped the table impatiently. "I hate to interrupt, but we should get on with the meeting. Some of us have important matters to attend to."

"Right." Luna stood and passed out copies she made of the list of activities they suggested at an earlier meeting. "So for today we'll be deciding which things will take place next month so that the next few meetings will be to do any necessary preparations." She sat again and pulled out a glittering peacock quill, ready to write.

"Well, since next month is October…. How about a Halloween party of some kind." Neville suggested. With a pop food and drinks appeared on the table.

"Oh! OH!" Padma waved her hand and bounced in her seat. "Let's do a masquerade ball."

"I like the idea of a costume party, better." Added Draco as he inspected his nails.

"Ok, raise your hand if you want the masquerade." Luna counted the hands and marked the number down. "Now who wants to do costumes?" Luna hummed and tapped her chin when the vote was split even. "It's a tie. Hagrid, would you help us with the deciding vote? Masquerade or costumes?"

"Well hows bout this. You do costumes fer Halloween and masquerade yule ball?" He mentally patted his back when all of them smiled and agreed with him.

"Ok, well that's settled. Next." Luna scribbled on her paper.

"I wouldn't mind helping others students get better grades. Can we set date's for tutoring. We could dedicate whole weekends to certain subjects in turn." Susan blushed as the others nodded or shrugged.

* * *

Things were too quiet for the resident poltergeist's liking as he floated through the dungeons. The door to Snape's office was open and heard the man moving about inside. He grinned and rubbed his hands together formulating what he thought was a great plan. He cackled as he flew off to the stash of gifts the Weasley twins had given him.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

.

.

"You've really outdone yourself this time, Flitwick." Minerva praised the smaller professor.

"Why thank you, Minnie." He snickered when she glared.

"Oh now don't you start!"

The staff room had indeed been expanded and a party was in full swing that night. The drinks were flowing as all the professors shared the latest student gossip, waiting to meet the Transfiguration temp.

Harry and the three apprentices were in front of the fire, immersed in their own conversation. Harry sat on the couch, Neville on his right and Hermione in his lap. Draco was perched on the arm of couch at Harry's left, nearly spilling his drink as he laughed.

A blond woman slipped into the room unnoticed, smiling as she approached the group in front of the fire. "Draco, dear."

He turned to the woman and returned her smile. "Hello mother. What are you doing here?" He kissed her cheek and they hugged. "Have you come to meet the new professor?"

Narcissa shared a knowing smile with Hermione. "You could say that." She turned to sound of clinking glass.

"Could I have your attention, everyone." McGonagall called out to the room as she stood in front of the fire. "As you all know, as Headmistress, I am no longer able to continue with teaching Transfiguration." The others nodded. "The new professor will not be ready to take on the job until much later in the year, so I would like to introduce you to the one who will be filling the post until such time. Narcissa?" She held her hand out to the woman, who took it graciously and stood next to her.

"I look forward to working along side all of you while I'm here." She beamed around the room.

Draco gasped and sputtered. "What? Really?" Narcissa nodded and he hugged her again. "That's fantastic!"

Some of the professors clapped while the others gathered around the woman to get better acquainted.

Harry and Neville shared a concerned glance. "What's the matter, Harry?" Hermione had turned back to him and seen the worried expression.

"It's just… I don't know how to feel about her being a teacher." He watched the woman chatting excitedly with professor Sinistra. "I mean, I know she was a secret member of the order and she can be rather kind-"

"But?"

"But can we really trust her?" He watched his hand rub up and down Hermione's exposed thigh.

Hermione lifted his chin and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "It'll be ok. She's only here until Minerva believes I'm ready to take over." They looked at the woman again. "She should be given a chance. Just look how happy she is."

Harry chuckled as she let out a squeak when Draco pulled her up and dance them around the room.

"I know how you feel, Harry." He turned to Neville. "But look at it this way, McGonagall was the one who chose her for the position. And you know how serious she is about the professors here."

Harry smiled. "I know. Do you remember how she acted about Gilderoy Lockhart?"

"Of course. How could anyone forget?" They laughed.

McGonagall had ended the party an hour later, yelling, "Off to bed! We can't teach our students if we're all dead on our feet." And shooed everyone out. "Oh Hermione!" She stopped her apprentice. "Don't forget, you are to assist Narcissa with the first years tomorrow."

"You can count on me, Minerva." Hermione slurred and waved as Harry guided her out of the room.

.

* * *

Hermione bit her lip trying not to laugh at the first years. Some of them were staring worriedly at Narcissa and others were yawning with disinterest.

"Good morning class." Narcissa greeted the students sweetly. Their reactions were quite humorous to her.

Hermione cleared her throat to get them to reply, "Good morning, professor Malfoy."

"No, no, no. It's Black now. Professor Black. You don't need to worry. I'm quite harmless and I don't bite." A few of the students giggled but they seemed to visibly relax. "We're a bit behind, so we have a lot to go over today." She turned to the board behind her and began writing. "You need to get out your books and turn to chapter one."

Hermione watched on the rest of the time, smiling at how good of a teacher Narcissa turned out to be.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

.

.

That Friday after dinner, a fuming Snape slammed the door closed as he entered his office. His hair was striped pink and purple and stuck out at odd angles. He shook his robes out in a vain attempt to rid them of the glitter that had been dumped on him.

"Stupid. Bloody. Poltergeist!" He growled in frustration when the glitter wouldn't come off. He whipped his wand out and a glass filled with amber liquid appeared in his hand. "All damn week that arse has stalked me and bombarded me with his foolishness." He made his way to the desk and drained the glass. The charmed item refilled itself as he continued his rant. "Well no more. To hell with Minerva and the others! I'm going to exercise that menace, if its the last thing I do!" He scowled into his glass. "I'll need a young priest and an old priest." He sat in his chair and let out a cry as it began to spin around uncontrollably. "Son of a-" He reached out and grabbed onto his desk as green flames roared to life in the fireplace. _Oh Merlin! Not now._

The person who stepped out was the last person he wanted to see right now. "My, my, Severus. Such a… _unique_ look you have about you." Lucius Malfoy smirked at the glaring man as he sat in the chair in front of the desk.

Snape's lip curled. "What are you-" The chair jerked, and he tightened his grip. "What are you doing here? Narcissa said you were in the rehabilitation ward in St. Mungo's and wouldn't be out for months." He struggled to keep the chair still as he pulled out his wand and cast the counter charm on the thing. He sat back with an inward sigh.

Lucius hummed, lounging in the chair. "Yes, well, it seems they have deemed me fit for society once again and have released me under the orders that I continue my weekly _therapy_." His last word dripped with sarcasm.

Severus scoffed. "I wouldn't put it past you to have somehow cast a charm on them to accomplish such a feat." He drained his refillable glass again.

Lucius stared blankly at him. "Do you really think so little of me?" He rested his ankle on the other knee and his chin in his hand. "I have no need for such tasteless antics anymore." Severus' expression showed he didn't believe him, but he ignored him and continued. "Why, when I heard from Draco what Miss Granger had been up to, it gave me all the reason I needed to become one with the light." A sigh escaped his lips and he stared off at nothing. "I would be a happy wizard to have such a brilliant and beautiful witch at my beck and call." Narcissa having divorced him only weeks after the war, he felt like a free man.

Snape chuckled darkly. "You've gone mental." He spoke over the rim of the glass.

"How so?"

"Do you honestly believe Hermione would ever be with the man who had called her a Mudblood and treated her like scum for years? Not to mention being a horrible father to one of her lovers." He glowered at the other man.

Lucius smirked and Severus felt a sense of dread. "What you speak is true, but also in the past. I have plans to prove so to the lovely little witch." He rose from he seat and approached the fireplace, throwing powder into it. "By the way, I intend to play for keeps." He stepped into green flames, leaving Severus alone again.

"Shit!" Snape bolted out of his chair, dropping the glass and heading for the door. _I have to warn Draco and Potter._

.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You're telling me that not only has Lucius been released onto the world, but he's also planning to bed Hermione?" Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and a hand on his hip.

"Yes, and not just bed her, Potter." Severus crossed his arms.

"Have the healers at St. Mungo's gone mad?!" Draco yelled at his godfather.

"Come on, Draco. He had to go through constant and heavy therapy for three months. Surely, it can't be that bad if they released him." Harry mirrored Snape as he watched Draco pace back and forth across the astronomy tower.

Draco stopped abruptly and turned to Harry. "Not that bad? Not that bad?!" He was panicking now. "Do you have any idea who we're talking about, Potty?! This is Lucius! He's not that easy to crack! And what's worse? He's ruthless when it comes to getting a woman he's laid eyes on." Draco ran a hand through his hair. "I don't trust him. Not with changing for the better and certainly not with Hermione."

Harry grabbed Draco's shoulder. "Don't worry Ferret. We'll think of something."

"Don't call me that." Draco growled.

"Don't call me Potty." Harry shot back.

"Calm down you two." Severus dropped his arms and approached the teens. "He wasn't lying when I spoke with him. He seemed genuinely changed and determined to prove himself." He sighed. "There's nothing we can do. We may have to deal with a little competition when it comes to Hermione, but I don't believe it'll be for very long. Besides," He smirked. "We've been with her longer and I'm sure with a little persuasion, we won't have much to worry about."

.

* * *

"Are you sure it's alright for us to be here? It's not even a Hogsmeade weekend." Hermione asked for the tenth time that morning.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Do you really think McGonagall-"

"Headmistress McGonagall."

"Yeah, yeah." He waved away her correction. "Look, love, for the last time, yes it's fine. We got permission this morning. Now let's not keep stopping. Harry and Severus will hex me into next week if we're late." He pulled her closer to his side as they walked down the cobbled street and into The Three Broomsticks.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Harry greeted her with a kiss on the cheek when they reached their table. He slid into the booth next to her, trapping her between him and Snape. Draco sat on the other side of Severus.

"What's all this?" Hermione questioned and accepted the warm glass of butterbeer Madam Rosemertta brought them.

Severus chuckled and wiped the foam off her nose. "We just thought it would be nice to have a breakfast date and maybe a bit relaxing with the love of our lives." He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head.

She felt suspicious of their behavior but shrugged it off, not wanting to pass up a wonderful opportunity. "What kind of relaxing?"

"A browse through the book store." Harry began.

"Getting a full-body massage." Draco added.

"Add finish it all off, feeding you berries as we ravish you in a hot, steamy bath." Snape's low voice sent a pleasant shiver down her spine.

Hermione blushed as Snape nibbled at her ear. "I can't wait." She closed her eyes and bit back a moan as his teeth grazed her neck and his hand slipped up her skirt, teasing her.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

.

.

The only noises to be heard in the headmistress' office were that of the fire crackling and light tapping against wood. It was odd to find the portrait of Dumbledore to be quiet as he sat stroking his beard, deep in thought. Abe and Luna sat across from Minerva, also deep in thought. McGonagall sat in her chair with a scowl as her fingers drummed on her desk in agitation. The drumming stopped as she slammed her fist onto the desk.

"Who does that arrogant bastard think his is?!" She snapped suddenly, drawing the others from their thoughts. "How dare he waltz into _my_ school and try to lay claim to _my_ apprentice!"

"Now, now Minnie-"

"Shut it you old fool!" She barked at Dumbledore, who blinked and recoiled in surprise.

Abe chuckled. "Well said Minerva." He cleared his throat as she turned her murderous glare on him.

Luna smiled warmly at the older woman. "May I say something?" McGonagall eyed her for a moment before nodding. "Thank you. Now I know this all my seem a bit.. overwhelming-" McGonagall snorted. "but Severus didn't seem very worried about Lucius and his intentions and we all know how possessive he's become over Hermione. Perhaps we should do as he suggested and let this play out. After all, it is Hermione he's after, and if there's anyone who can put the git in his place, it would be her."

McGonagall's brow furrowed. "But-"

"I agree… with Luna."

McGonagall rolled her eyes. "Must you always be so dramatic, Albus?"

Dumbledore smiled smugly. "Yes." He fixed her with a serious look over his glasses. "I do believe you are underestimating Miss Granger. You should have a little more faith in her." He admonished.

McGonagall sighed in defeat. "Alright. But, if he hurts her-"

"You are well within your rights to blast the fool to bits if he does." Abe cut it. "Let's just hope that her little harem she has going doesn't expand any further." It was quiet for a moment, but he broke it with a clap of his hands and grinned. "Now! Let's hear about this Halloween party you have planned."

* * *

..

Monday morning, Hermione found herself sandwiched between Harry and Draco at breakfast. She did the one thing she knew that would help distract her from their overbearing antics, reading. Owls began flooding in as the mail arrived. Not expecting anything for herself, she stuffed a sausage in her mouth as she continued to read.

Draco growled causing her to look up as a large owl landed gracefully in front of her. Her brow furrowed in confusion as it dropped a small package on her open book and flew off. "What's this?" She reached out to grab the box, but it was snatched away by the fuming blond. "What are you doing?!"

He held the box away from her. "Nuh uh. I can't let you open this. It might be dangerous."

She fixed him with an unbelieving stare. "And what would make you think that?"

He glared at nothing in particular. "Because it's from my deranged father." He muttered under his breath.

Hermione snatched the box from his hands and rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, Draco." She pulled loose the string around the box and removed the wrappings. "Why would he, of all people, send me anything?" She unfolded the letter that was inside, ignoring the rest of the contents of the box.

 _My dearest Hermione,_

 _I am sure you may have heard by now of my reformation and release of St. Mungo's. Draco, most likely, has also informed you of the mutual divorce of Narcissa and I. With that said, I no longer feel the need to hide my true feelings for you. Let this be the first of many gifts and proclamation of my undying love for you._

 _You are the most beautiful and most brilliant witch I have ever had the privilege to encounter. Your soft flowing locks and the fiery passion in your eyes, set my loins a blaze-_

She threw the letter down as if it had burned her, stood up and stumbled over her seat as she ran from the Great Hall unaware of her friends calling after her.

Harry looked worriedly at Draco from over the rim of his cup. "What was that all about?"

"Lucius." Draco shared the worried glance and picked up the letter. He paled as he read the contents. "No wonder she ran off." He whispered and handed it to Harry to read.

Harry choked on his pumpkin juice. "He came on a bit strong, don't you think." He choked out torn between laughing and being horrified.

"That's just how he is." He drank the rest of his tea and stood. "Come on. We should find her."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure she'd be even more mortified if she was late to class." Harry chuckled as he gathered his and Hermione's bags and followed Draco out of the room.

* * *

..

They checked the usual places Hermione would have gone to, but no luck. Their time was up and not wanting to receive a detention for being late, they headed for class. They were stunned when they walked into the DADA classroom to find Hermione seating in her usual seat as calm as ever. They shared a quick glance and darted over to join her.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

"Where have you been, love? We've been looking all over for you." Draco asked worried and kissed her cheek.

She smiled and waved them off. "Never mind that. I suppose I was a bit… _surprised_ is all. After I calmed down and thought about it, its really quite amusing." They looked at her confused. "Finding out that Lucius Malfoy, Mr. High-and-mighty- _pureblood_ , is secretly a mudblood lover." She shook her head. "I can't help but find myself wondering what he's going to do next." She pulled out a quill and parchment as Lupin and the other students entered the class.

"What are you, a Hufflepuff?" Harry joked.

"What?" Draco was lost when the other two chuckled.

"Don't tell me you've never noticed how they use the word 'find' a lot." Harry smirked as Draco caught on.

"That was kind of lame, Potty." The blond snorted.

"Not anymore than you are, Ferret."

"Scar-face."

"Foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach!"

"Harry! Shush!" Hermione hissed when Lupin looked at them pointedly.

"Sorry Re- Professor Lupin." Harry said, as he pulled out his notes and quill.

Remus shook his head. "As I was saying, the dark arts..."

"Smooth, real smooth, Potter." Draco whispered. "Ouch!" He pouted and rubbed his arm where Hermione had pinched him.

"Shh!" She glared at him before turning back to taking notes.

Draco dropped his chin into his hand and pouted the rest of class.

.

.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

.

.

The days leading up to Halloween were rather strange for Ginny Weasley. Her best friend, Hermione, seemed to always have Harry and Draco at her side. Sometimes the old bat, Snape, would join them. It was the Sunday before Halloween and she wanted to get Hermione alone. She'd missed her friend and needed her help with her costume.

"Where the bloody hell is she?" She stormed out of the library and pushed past a group of giggling second years. She stepped out onto the landing of a staircase, just as it moved away. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF-" She let out a frustrated scream. _That's it!_ She turned towards the nearest portrait. "Excuse me, little sheep lady." She continued when the portrait nodded. "Do you know where Hermione Granger is?"

"Just a moment." The girl stepped out of her frame, but returned a few minutes later. "The fat lady has informed that the head girl is in her chambers."

"Perfect." Ginny smiled and darted off to Gryffindor tower.

The girl in the portrait crossed her arms with a huff. "She didn't even thank me. How rude!"

.

* * *

Ginny burst in the room. "Hermione! I-" Her smile dropped at seeing the dark-haired boy on the bed. " _Out_ , Harry!" Stepping aside, she pointed towards the open door.

"What? Why?" Harry jumped up and looked between the two girls, wondering what he had done wrong.

"Just get out. It's girl stuff. Unless, you like to hear about things that involve blood and pain potions." She crossed her arms and smirked when he blanched.

"On second though, see you later, Hermione." He kissed the girl on the cheek before running from the room.

Ginny closed the door with a smug smile and stood next to the girl sitting at the desk. "Now, I have you all to myself." She sat on the edge of the desk that wasn't covered in books or parchments.

Hermione set her quill down and turned to the other girl with a smile. "You know, you didn't have to do that to him. Now he's going to think we're talking about our time of the month." She raised a brow curiously. "Perhaps, you have come to talk about someone's time of the month?"

"If it means he'll stay away for a while, then I say let him think such things. No, it's not Remus's time of the month." She waved off the the other girls giggles. "I came to snatch you from the clutches of those evil, evil boys."

The head girl snorted. "They're not evil, Ginny."

"Yeah, they are. They have to be if they hog a girl all to themselves for over a month." Ginny pouted. "How's a girl suppose to go on in life, when she can't even spend time with her best friend?" She picked at an invisible piece of lint on her skirt.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You really need to work on your acting. That pout isn't very convincing."

Ginny smiled and winked at the girl as she hopped off the desk. "It was worth a shot." She pulled the other girl to stand and linked arms with her. "Let's get something to eat. I'm starving."

"You Weasley's and your food." Hermione shook her head and they walked out into the common room and through the portrait.

They were discussing the things that had happened in their time apart. As they neared the great hall, something caught Hermione's eye. The tail end of a black cloak whipping around a corner. She stopped, wandering if she should follow to see what the potions master was up to. Her attention was brought back to Ginny, when the red-head waved her hand in front of her face.

"Hello! Earth to Hermione." Ginny was still smiling when she blinked.

"So sorry. What were you saying?" She asked, trying to brush off what just happened.

Ginny pursed her lips. "That's it! No more boys for you, young lady." She wagged her finger like her own mother. "Come along, now. We'll be eating with Luna tonight. I want to go over what costumes we will be wearing." She pulled the older girl with her into the hall and sat them next to the Ravenclaw.

"Good evening." Luna smiled at the two. "Hermione, we wanted to let you know of a few last minute changes, if you'll join Minerva and me for a night cap after we're done eating."

"Of course, Luna." She smiled nervously. _What are you up to now, Looney?_ She cleared her throat. "Ginny mentioned something about costumes?"

..

* * *

Minerva stood from her seat by the fire with a smile and a glass of wine in her hand. "Good evening."

"Minnie, dear. I believe you've had enough wine for-" Dumbledore's portrait was silenced with a wave of the older woman's wand.

"And that's enough out of you for one day." She childishly stuck her tongue out before turning back to the girls. "Alright ladies. Grab a drink and take a seat." She gestured to the table between the chairs, that held a large bottle of wine and two goblets. She settled back into her seat and sipped from her cup. "Now, we only have a few things to go over, so this shouldn't take long." She continued to sip her wine as the girls poured some for themselves.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but.." Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Is it really alright for us to be drinking when we have school in the morning?" She averted her gaze to her goblet when the other two rolled their eyes.

Minerva drained her glass and Luna turned to her. "Hermione, _listen_ to me." She continued when Hermione looked back at her. "You have _got_ to loosen up. Relax." She poured more wine into her glass and sipped it. "I would have thought that, what with all the _frolicking_ you've been doing with _three_ young men, you would be plenty relaxed." She and Luna giggled.

"I'm not sure what you are talking about." She muttered and quickly took a sip of her wine, trying to hide her blush. This made the other two laugh harder. She shrugged. "Ok, so we haven't been exactly discreet with our.. _frolicking_ , but thanks to little Miss Weasley, I have been banned from boys." She rolled her eyes and downed most of her glass.

"Have you now?" Minerva raised her brow.

"Yes." Hermione bit out. _As if it's any of your business._ She straightened herself. "Can we please get back to the more important matters?"

 _Party pooper._ Minerva refilled her glass. "It concerns Halloween. Now, I know the committee has planned a costume party for that evening for the fifth through seventh years, so that means, once again, the younger students will be missing out. I have already talked to the professors and they have agreed." She paused to drink her wine. "Classes will be cut short so that the first through fourth years may participate in a carnival and costume contest." She handed each girl a rolled up parchment. "On these you'll see how we will handle prizes and the currency to be used for the carnival. I would like you two to make copies and go over this with the rest of the committee." She set her empty glass down and leaned back. "Hermione, as head girl, you need to hold a prefects meeting. All of the prefects are fifth years and above, so they will be required to assist the committee during the activities."

"Sure thing, Minerva." Hermione set the parchment aside and looked at Luna. "It would probably be best to hold a joint meeting with the two groups tomorrow after supper."

Luna nodded as she finished her glass. "I'll inform the committee and you'll inform the prefects."

"Sounds like a good plan." She drained her glass and stood. "Well if that is all, I better head for bead."

"I'm afraid not, Hermione." Minerva leaned forward with a smile. The look in her eyes had Hermione wanting to run for the door. "I have been dying to know one thing."


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

.

.

The meeting for the Halloween preparations went off without a hitch. The castle was buzzing with rumors and gossip surrounding what was to happen that Friday. Tuesday morning, Minerva informed the school's inhabitants of the plans. She was pleased with how well it was accepted and when the cheers from the students died down, she wrapped up her speech.

"There will be escorted trips to Hogsmeade over the next few days, to allow everyone a chance to purchase what they will need. If you have any questions or concerns, please speak with your house prefects or the head girl and boy." She gave the hall a stern glare, instantly silencing the whispering students. "I am fully aware of how excited you all are, but it would do well for everyone of you to remember that you still have classes and assignments that are due." Satisfied when she noticed a few students turning pale, she nodded. "Now, off to your classes. Don't want anyone to be late." She smiled and bit back a giggle as the students, and a few teachers, scrambled from the hall talking excitedly.

* * *

..

That afternoon after classes, Draco found himself escorting a group of first years to Hogsmeade with Luna. Upon entering the village, he headed for the Hog's Head. The first thing he noticed when he stepped through the door was Harry sitting alone. He strolled over to the boy and sat across from him. After a few moments and no response from Harry, he scowled. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you now?" He crossed his arms and leaned back.

Harry, with his chin in his hand, sighed. "Nothing."

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, Potter. You have been too cheerful to suddenly become so depressed." He glanced over his shoulders and pulled a flask from robes. "Obliviously, something happened and I want to know what it is." He drank from the flask and held it out to the other boy.

Harry eyed the flask for a moment, then glanced around before snatching it from Draco. "It's just…." His brow furrowed and he drank from the flask. "It's Hermione." He took a few more sips from the flask.

"Watch it, Potter! That's not even yours!" Draco hissed as he snatched his flask back. "What about Hermione?" He took one last sip and stowed the flask back in his robes.

"It feels like forever since I saw her last." He slouched and sighed.

"Have you gone mad?" Draco asked incredulously. "You saw her last night during the meeting. Not only that, but you get to share a bloody common room with her." He ran a hand through his hair. _Great! Now I'm feeling bad. Scar-head's depression must be contagious_. He sneered at the table.

"Yeah! At least you get to see your girlfriend every day." The two boys jumped at the new voice.

"Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on someone, Schlongbottom?" Draco glared and made to grab Neville's butterbeer.

Neville moved it out of reach before he could touch it. "Get your own, Ferret." He chuckled when Draco left the table grumbling. "Come on, Harry. Cheer up." He smiled and nudged the other boy.

"I can't." Harry whined, causing Neville to look at him strangely. "She hasn't spoken to me since Sunday, when Ginny kicked me out of her room. If it wasn't for that thing Luna gave us I wouldn't have even known about the meeting. She didn't talk- hell she didn't even look at me during or after the meeting." He drank his butterbeer. "I think she's avoiding me." He sighed, again.

"I swear, Potter! If you sigh one more time, I will lock you in a room with Looney!" Draco settled back in his seat drinking his own butterbeer.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Neville smirked into his drink. "Whenever I've been locked in a room with Luna, we always have a _great_ time." He winked a Harry when he snorted.

Draco considered Neville a moment before shaking his head. "It's always the quiet ones."

Neville checked his watch and looked at Draco. "Speaking of Luna, aren't you suppose to help her round up the first years about now?"

Draco sneered in disgust. "I rather take on a horde of blast-ended skrewts than those little brats." He finished his drink and growled at Neville's stern look. " _Fine_. I'll go! But, only because I have homework to finish!" He stood abruptly and left.

"Listen, don't worry about Hermione. Luna says she been extremely busy." He shrugged. "Just catch her when she's in the library or something and let her know how you feel."

Harry smiled and nodded. "That's a good idea, Neville. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're oblivious of the obvious." Neville chuckled at Harry's confused face.

"Oi! Lay off the guy, Neville."

"Ron." Harry smiled at his best friend. "Glad you could make it."

Ron shrugged with a smile as he sat down. "What are friends for?" He drank from his glass of butterbeer. "So, what's all this about Hermione?"

"That's just it, I don't know. I think she's avoiding me. Maybe Malfoy, too." He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "He's been acting like git."

"When does he not?" Ron chuckled with Neville. Seeing Harry's down expression, he sighed. "Hey! This is Hermione we're talking about. She's always doing a million things at once. She's probably just really busy."

"You'd be concerned too if Millicent ran from the room as soon as she saw you or stopped talking to you."

Ron shifted in his seat. "About that."

"I think I'll just head back to the school." Neville stood and patted Harry's shoulder. "Catch you guys later."

Harry watched Neville leave before turning to Ron. "So?"

Ron shrugged. "We're not dating anymore." Harry frowned. "Don't worry, mate. It's all good. We both got so busy, we didn't have much time to see each other. You know, with my auror stuff and her… well whatever she's doing." He smiled. "We're still friends and we still grab a pint together after work most days." He leaned closer to Harry and whispered, "Did you know, there's a secret passage by the Atrium that leads to a private pub for ministry workers?"

Harry squinted his watch and groaned. "I hate to cut this short, Ron, but I've got to get back. I've got a meeting with Remus before dinner." They stood and clapped each others shoulders. "It was good seeing you." He turned to leave, but tripped and fell over the chair that Neville had been in. He got up and brushed himself off with a blush. "Al-almost forgot my glasses." He laughed nervously. He grabbed his glasses off the table and ran out the door with Ron's laughter following him.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Fourty**

.

.

Later that evening, as Harry headed to the Great Hall, something hit him in the head. He looked down where the offending object had fallen and picked it up. "What in Salazar's arse-"

"Potter!"

Harry looked to the left and could barely make out someone standing in the shadows. He crept closer and found Snape.

"Follow me." Without waiting for a response Severus turned the corner heading for the dungeons.

Harry watched the cloak billowing behind the man. "I wonder.." He muttered to himself.

Snape came back around the corner, glaring. "I said, follow me." He turned around the corner again heading for the dungeons.

Harry smiled as he, again, watched the billowing cloak. He followed the professor this time. As they turned into the classroom, Harry chuckled.

"What is so funny, Potter?" Severus eyed him suspiciously.

"Nothing." Harry couldn't help the grin on his face seeing Severus' look of disbelief. "Its just that, I was wondering how long it took you to perfect that."

Severus leaned against his desk, crossed his arms. "To what are you referring to?" He scowled.

"That dramatic, cloak whipping action." He smiled as Severus sneered. Suddenly, he gasped. "NO!" The older man raised his brow. "You- you cast a spell to make it do that on its own, didn't you?" He said as he frantically pointed at the man.

Snape glared. "Potter-"

Harry dropped his hand and gasped, again. "Oh sweet Merlin, you did!" He grinned and bounced excitedly. "Come on Sevy, you've got to tea-"

"POTTER!" Severus growled and Harry shut his mouth and snapped to attention. "I was going to let you in on some information that I know you have been wanting." He moved around his desk to sit down. "However, if you are going to continue with your foolishness, then you may leave." He folded his hands on his desk. "And don't call me Sevy."

For a moment, Harry was doing a fantastic impression of a fish. Then, his brow furrowed. "What information are you talking about?"

"The kind that concerns Miss Granger." Severus looked pointedly at Harry.

"Oh." Harry sat in the chair in front of the desk. "Sorry. No more games." He held his hands up in surrender.

Severus leaned back in his chair. "Leave her alone."

"What? Why?" Harry looked offended.

"Because, you hormonal, teenage boy, she's busy." He leaned forward again. He growled under his breathe when Harry glared. "Look, just take my word for it. Do not try to corner her. It's a bad idea." He rubbed his shoulder.

Harry eyed the older man. "She sent a flock of flying books at you, didn't she?" He shook his head. "Well, do you at least know what she's doing? Maybe I can help?"

"The usual, plus some." He started ticking off his fingers. "Head girl duties, committee duties, homework assignments, studying for her N.E. , and she is the apprentice of Minerva."

Harry grimaced at the last part. "Apprentice for the task master." He shuttered.

"My sentiments exactly." He smirked. "One more thing before you go." Harry moved to the edge of his seat. "I happened to overhear a conversation she had with Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood about a girl's night in the Room of Requirement. It takes place Thursday evening after dinner. You may go." He made a shooing motion and starting grading papers.

* * *

..

The next morning Harry woke up early and dressed quickly. "There will be no way for her to avoid me if I'm standing outside her door when she comes out." He rushed down the steps as quietly as he could to the common room and to Hermione's door. He set his bag down and pressed his ear to the door and could barely make out the sounds of light snoring on the other side. Checking his watch, he nearly succumbed to the temptation of hitting his head on the wall when he realized it would be another hour before anyone would be awake. "I'll just wait here, I guess." He sat in front of the door and leaned his back against it.

As predicted, an hour later, the school inhabitants began to stir. Harry, who had fallen asleep, was rudely awakened by something falling on him. He groaned and trying to rub his neck, but found his arm was trapped. _I've got her now._ He chuckled internally. "Hermio- Ginny?!" He blinked in surprise.

Ginny looked at the boy and blushed to her roots. "Harry?" She squeaked. They stood and faced each other awkwardly for a moment. Ginny cleared her throat and calmed herself. "What are you doing here?"

Harry straightened his glasses. "Oh, um, I was just hoping to catch Hermione before breakfast." He looked at the girl with suspicion. "You wouldn't happen to know why she's avoiding me- us?"

Ginny crossed her arms and smirked. "I might."

"Well, would you tell me? Please?" Ginny shook her head, now grinning. Harry dropped to his knees, his hands clasped, pleading. "Please, oh please, Gin. I'll do anything! Just please tell me." He whined, but try as he might, he couldn't muster up a single fake tear. _Curse_ _s_ _! How did Dudley do it?_

Ginny tapped her chin and hummed in thought. "I don't know." Seeing Harry's desperate state gave her an idea. "That's top secret information Mr. Potter. It'll cost ya."

Harry wasn't certain, but the look on her face seemed almost lecherous. _Eh. What's the worst that could happen?_ "Cost me? How much?"

Ginny huffed. "Ok, look, as much as I love having a boy groveling at my feet, I'm going to need you to stand. I just can't talk to you like this."

Harry stood and knew for sure it was a lecherous stare when she eyed him from head to toe and licked her lips. _She's not going to rape me, is she?_ "Well? How much?" He ignored the evil glint in her eye. "Do you want galleons? Books? Quidditch gear?"

 _Quidditch gear? That's not a bad idea. I do need a new br- NO! I should use this opportunity to my advantage._ The most evil grin ever known appeared on her face. "No, no. None of that. I'm afraid you'll have to do better."

"Anything you want! Please tell me. Pretty please with Quidditch trophies on top?" Harry begged.

"Make it naked Harry covered snitches and you've got a deal." She muttered quickly.

She had spoken too fast, he wasn't sure he heard her correctly. "Huh?" They heard Hermione's door creak open.

"Nothing!" Ginny said quickly. "Sorry, Harry. We'll have to finish this later." She grabbed the other girl as she came out the door and started to quickly move them to the portrait hole. "We're really busy today. Bye!"

Harry stared dumbly as they girls disappeared through the hole. Stunned and confused, he said the most intelligent thing he could. "Uhh.."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

.

.

"Ouch!" Hermione cried as she tumbled to the floor. "Ginny! Luna! Help!"

Ginny stepped through the curtain and giggled. "Oh my. I should take a picture of this."

Hermoine was on the floor, white bandage twisted around her legs and one of her arms bond to her head. She glared at the red head. "Not funny, Gin."

Ginny giggled again as she freed her friend. "You're the one who insisted on trying on a mummy costume without help." She helped the girl to stand.

"Yes, well, I changed my mind." She glared at the pile of white cloth on the floor and turned the other costume hanging on the wall. "I don't want to be a mummy anymore."

"I still don't understand why you've put this off so long." Ginny left the changing room and joined Luna, who was sitting on a bright pink bench with a Play Wizard magazine. "Oh, nice muscles." She complimented the wizard flexing and blowing kisses from the centerfold.

"Thanks." The wizard winked, making the girls giggle.

"What?" Hermione asked as she stepped out in a new costume.

"Nothing." Ginny looked up and nudged Luna to do the same. They shared a look and smiled.

"Why aren't you two trying on costumes?" Hermione looked at them through the mirror as she adjusted her top.

"Oh, we picked ours up days ago. First day out, actually." Luna said as she turned the magazine to get a better look at another flexing wizard.

"What?" Hermione turned to the others. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ginny stared at her blankly. "We did. You were just too busy doing your usual multitasking to notice." She stood and circled Hermione, nodding and humming. "Yes, this is perfect for you. Go change so you can pay for it. I want to get sloshed so I can go pass out in my bed before Remus can find me."

"Banishing each other from boys isn't fun, now is it?" Hermoine called from behind the curtain.

"You try avoiding a horny werewolf for a week and see how you fair."

"I still don't see why you have to resort to getting drunk." Luna scrunched her face in confusion. "I just use a confundus charm on Neville and Blaise when they get too close to me."

Hermione came out, once again in uniform, and Ginny lead them to the counter. "I've tried all that. Doesn't work very welled when he has heightened senses and a one track mind." Hermione finished paying and they made their way to the Three Broomsticks. "I discovered that not only does it take my mind off of certain things, consuming enough firewhiskey repels his advances." She stated smugly as they sat at a table. "I'll have the firewhiskey special, Rosey." She smiled at the older woman.

"Again? That's the fourth- no fifth time this week!" Ginny set five galleons in her hand. "Oh fine! But you best see Madam Pomphrey in the morning to make sure you still have a liver." She huffed and returned to the bar.

"But I didn't get to order my drink." Hermione whined.

"That's because you two are going to share the special with me." She grinned and rubbed her hands as a tray filled with the "special" appeared on their table.

"You do realize this will make it much harder for me to avoid those evil boys, as you called them." Hermione commented as she picked up the smallest glass and sipped.

"Don't worry about it Hermione." Luna patted her shoulder reassuringly. "You let me worry about that."

* * *

..

At the same time, a meeting was being held in a private room at the Hog's Head. Four men were gathered around a small table, three were arguing heatedly. The fourth man stood and banged a wooden object on the table, quieting the others.

"Let's just calm down, gentlemen. There's no need to lose our heads over this." Remus sat down again. The worried look on his face betrayed his calm voice.

Draco snorted. "Speak for yourself, Lupin. You're not the one with an intimate relationship with Hermione."

"Well.." Remus trailed off.

"Remus?" Harry looked at the man in shock.

"Salazar will come back from the dead dressed in drag before I let that happen." Draco sneered.

"Well you better be looking for that, because it already has." Remus smirked.

"Why you-" Draco jumped up from his seat but was roughly pulled back down.

"Enough!" Severus snapped. "This foolishness will get us nowhere." He glared at the other men. "In case you insufferable twits haven't noticed, we're are all obviously on thin ice with Hermione. How do you believe she would react if she were to find out that you have been fighting over her?" He looked at the others expectantly and they had the decency to look ashamed. "Now, as I've told Potter here, I've-" He was interrupted by the door opening.

"Sorry we're late. These two wanted to come along when they found out where I was going." The new arrivals took up the empty chairs at the table. "What did I miss?" Oblivious to the room's tension, the speaker grinned.

"Weasley! What are you doing here? And why, pray tell have you brought Longbottom and Zabini?" Snape crossed his arms and did his best to give Ron a whithering glare.

"I invited him. He is Mione's best friend too and I figured he could help us. As for the other two.." He turned to them with a confused look. "Why are you here?"

"Luna's involved." Blaise shrugged.

"Yeah, she, Ginny, and Hermione have been glued to each all week. When we heard about Hermione and Ginny avoiding you lot, we figured it might have something to do with Luna avoiding us." Neville grabbed a mug of butterbeer from the middle of the table and hummed happily.

"What my friend is getting at, is that we believe the three are doing this together. Perhaps a pact." Blaise sighed. "We could probably find out more, but Luna has been thwarting are advances with confundus charms."

Harry, Draco, and Ron covered their snickers with coughs. "Right." Ron cleared his throat and took on a more serious expression. "If theres one thing I've picked up from Auror training, its that we need to get information, preferably without the suspects knowing."

"Suspects? Ron, they aren't criminals." Harry looked at his friend pointedly.

"I know. It's just a matter of speech." Ron's face contorted in confusion. "I think." He muttered.

Snape regarded the red-head a moment. "You have surprised me, Mr. Weasley. That may well be the first intelligent thing I have ever heard leave your mouth." Before Ron could catch the insult, he continued. "As I have told Potter here, I've come across a bit of valuable information." He paused to enjoy the mix of eager and pleading looks. "Tonight the suspects will be spending the night for what was referred to as 'girl time.' This 'girl time' will be taking place after supper in the Room of Requirement." He picked at loose string hanging from his robes, waiting for the others to absorb the information.

He didn't have to wait long. "Harry." Remus perked up. "Do you still have your father's cloak?" A plan started to form in his head.

"Yeah. Why?" Realization dawned on Harry with Remus' pointed look. "Ah, gotcha."

Remus grinned. "Alright here's what we're gonna do."

"Wait just a bloody minute!" Draco slammed his hand on the table. "Who said you were in charge of plans?"

"Do you have a brilliant, fool-proof plan you'd like to share?" Severus raised a curious brow at this god-son. Satisfied when the younger man frowned. "I would suggest you shut your mouth and listen closely." He leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "He has more experience with this kind of thing."

"As I was saying.." Remus smiled as he laid out their battle plan.

* * *

..

That evening in the Great Hall, Hermione got a welcomed surprise. "Ron!" She stood and pulled her friend into a bone-crushing hug. "What are you doing here?" She smiled happily.

"Well, its a bit of a long story. How about I tell you about it later, ok?" They nodded in agreement. He reached behind himself and pull out a thick tome. "I got something for you. I'm not really sure what it's about, but I know how much you love books." The book was snatched from his hands faster than he could blink. _Phase one complete_. His stomach rumbled at the smell of the food. "Mind if I join you, ladies?"

A few tables over, Harry watched his friend with a grin. He looked at the Slytherin table and nodded to Draco and Blaise, who were smirking. He looked up at the teacher's table and nodded to Snape and Remus. "Well, Nev. This plan may go off without a hitch." He happily stuffed his face with food.

Neville on the other hand, wasn't quite convinced. "I don't know." He glanced at Ron before turning back to his plate. "Things like this don't hardly ever work out for us." He sighed at Harry's affronted look. "Fine." He straightened and placed a big fake smile on his face. "This plan is perfect! By this time tomorrow, we'll be back together with our lovers."

"Better." Harry nodded in approval.

Neville rolled his eyes and propped his chin on his hand. _Bloody nutters. All of them._

* * *

..

"It's time." Severus and Remus nodded and turned to a crystal ball. "How does this work?" Remus asked and jumped when Severus placed his hand over it and five images appeared before them. "Wicked." Remus whispered in awe. He watched the five images. Four of them following the younger men and the fifth was dark. _Must be the book_. He checked the images again and blinked. "Wait, five? I thought Luna said there were only four."

"Luna?" Snape's blank expression turned into a glare. "Lovegood!" He growled. _Why that no good, meddlesome, bent. How dare she! Just how much of my personal life and secrets has she exposed?_ A spark shot off the end of his wand in his pocket, which blasted a hole in his robes and marred the floor. He sneered as he inspected his robes. He looked up at the ceiling and groaned as if begging a greater being for mercy. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and repaired his robes before stowing it and turning back to his task. "If you must know," He ignored the still, very visible, mark on the floor. "That stalker was correct. There are four, but I have since upgraded a few things since her last invasion of my privacy." He narrowed his eyes at the second image. With the wiggle of a finger the image closed in on the boy. He held a rectangular device up to his mouth and pressed a button on the side. "Potter!" He watched the boy jump in the image. "Just what in the blazes are you doing? Put your cloak back on this instant! I should not need to remind y-"

"Yes! Ok! It's back on. You happy now?" Harry's voice spoke from the device. "How'd you do that anyway?"

"What have I told you about overly vague questions?" Snape, of course, sneered.

Harry's chuckle could be heard. "Right. How'd you get these walkie talkies to work? I thought muggle electronics didn't work in Hogwarts."

"They don't. It's a spell of mine that is based off the one Umbitch- uh, I mean Umbridge used for those speakers." Severus could feel a head ache coming on.

"Glad to know the DA weren't the only ones to call her that. And what speakers? I don't remember any speakers."

"That was probably due to you being such an angsty little shi-"

"Severus!" Remus shook his head at the other man. He returned to watching the Marauder's map.

"Hey, what's up with the spell?" Ron inquired over the device. "Could be useful to the aurors."

"No." Snape dismissed him.

"You know," Ron began. "I know for a fact that they'd pay ya for sharing. Quite a bit, I believe."

"Maybe." Upon closer inspection of Ron's image, he saw no signs of being played. "We'll discuss that later."

"Alright guys." Remus addressed everyone. His eyes didn't leave the map as he held up his device. "The girls are entering the corridor. Longbottom, you know what to do."

"Got it." Neville replied. Thanks to a one-way transparency charm he picked up from Luna, he watched the girls approach the tapestry he was behind. He tapped a small box in his hand with his wand, then stuck the tip of his wand out just enough to hit the girls with a spell. The box vibrated and he smiled. When the girls were out of ear shot he held up his walkie talkie. "The bugs are in place."

"Good work, Neville." Remus smiled at the boy as he slipped into the room. The device, still held up. "Now, Blaise, go." He tapped Neville's box with his wand and it began emitting the girls voices.

They watched the boy's image as he bumped into the girls. "So sorry. Are you alright?" They watched the girls continue walking, ignoring the boy as if nothing had happened. A couple of minutes later and Blaise entered the room. "Back up image is in place." He sat next to Neville on a couch and conjured a bowl of popcorn.

"Where'd you put it?" The other boy whispered.

"On Luna's tit." They grinned at each other.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

.

.

"Ok, you two wait here for one minute before you come in. I should have everything ready by then."

"Ok." Ginny and Hermione chorused as they watched Luna skip through an odd shaped door.

Unknown to the three girls, Harry, Ron, and Draco slipped in right behind Luna. Harry, who was under the invisibility cloak, was not seen by nor did he notice the two disillusioned boys that followed him in. He kept his distance as he silently followed the blonde girl. He ducked behind a large bookcase when the girl stopped in the open space in front of the fire. He watched her as she waved her arms around. He jumped and nearly screamed when he felt someone's hot breathe on the back of his neck. "Whoever you are, back off." He whispered harshly.

"Harry?" Ron's voice whispered.

"Weasley?" Draco's voiced whispered, too.

Harry and Ron got a strange look on their faces and shuddered. "What are you two doing." He whispered harshly, again. "And Ron, move closer to the wall. You're touching my butt."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"Stop talking you morons, unless you want to get caught." Snape's voice hissed in their ears, causing them to jump.

"How'd you-"

"Never mind that! The girls just entered the room." Snape cut Harry off.

The men watched quietly as the girls gathered together on a now very plush and pillow covered floor.

* * *

..

"This was a great idea, Luna. It's nice to be around other girls for a change." Hermione smiled as she set down her bag and pulled her nightgown from her bag.

"Yeah. No icky boys to interrupt our fun. We can even gossip to our hearts content." Ginny giggled as she pulled off her tie and began unbuttoning her blouse.

The two froze as they turned to look at Luna. There she stood in all her naked glory, not a care in the world. "What?"

"Where are your bed clothes? You can't run around naked." Hermione lectured as she removed her skirt and blouse.

"Why not?" Luna placed a hand on her hip.

"Cause, you'll get sick." Ginny, who was down to her underwear, unclasped her bra and dropped it in her pile of clothes.

"You prudes." Luna huffed and bent over to pull her pajamas out of her bag.

* * *

..

"M-muffliato. N-notice me not." Harry whispered weakly. With the spells up he let out a whimper. "Guys." Two other whimpers answered. "You wouldn't happen to know a spell for nose bleeds, would you?" He couldn't take his eyes off the scene before him and was glad they couldn't see each other. If his pants were on the verge of being ripped, it's safe to say the others would be having the same problem.

"Stuff a tissue in it, Potter." Draco hissed. Thankfully the other boys couldn't see that he was taking advantage of the situation.

Ron moaned. "Oh I can't watch." He lied, his eyes bouncing back and forth between Luna and Hermione.

* * *

..

Ginny grinned and slapped Hermione on the rear. She laughed when the other girl started chasing her and throwing pillows.

Luna, seeing the other two playing in their states of undress, gave up on her pajamas and started jumping on a bouncy spot in the floor.

* * *

..

The six men moaned at the scene. Harry and Ron were clutching the bookshelves in front of them when they heard it.

"What's that noise?" Harry whispered confused.

"Sounds like-" Ron scrunched his face in disgust. "Ugh. Really, Malfoy?"

"What?" Draco practically moaned.

Ron wretched.

"Cut it out Draco." Harry hissed. Unknown to the other two, he was also fondling himself.

"Silence! Right now!" Snape's voice snapped in their ears. "You're sure to get-"

"Caught? Doubt it." Harry rolled his eyes. "I've got a few spells around us that they won't hear us, let alone notice us." He moaned as Ginny and Hermione started jumping with Luna.

"Oh sweet Merlin! My eyes!" Ron cried and rubbed his eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" Neville's voice spoke in his ear.

"I saw my little sisters naughty bits." He sounded like he was really crying.

Draco let out a rather girlish moan and something splattered on the floor.

"Oh gods." Ron clutched his knees and wretched again.

"Damn it all, Draco. Clean that up." Harry's last word came out as a deep moan and again something splattered onto the floor.

"Hurk!" Ron wretched again.

"Oh give it a rest already." Harry waved his wand cleaning up his own mess.

"Do you all know what this means?" Remus's excited voice sounded in their ears. In the room he turned to the others with a face-splitting grin. "Do you know how rare it is for there to actually be an all girls slumber party that includes topless pillow fights?" Neville and Blaise caught on and returned the grin.

"I don't get it?" Snape deadpanned. "Don't they always do that?"

"No." Remus shook his head still smiling. "It was believed to have been nothing but a myth, but this. This could be a real money maker."

"How so?" Severus was intrigued.

"Wizard porn companies would hand over Gringotts for the material." Blaise supplied and sipped a cup of tea.

* * *

..

"Alright, ladies. Now that we got that over with and once again dressed." Ginny looked at Luna, who shrugged. "Let's get down to business."

"I still don't think a mesh tank top and panties count." Hermione mumbled as she flipped through her new book.

Ginny snatched the book and tossed it aside. "No books. Only gossip." She pointed at the now pouting bookworm. "So, I've got a question. I know that Hermione has been banished from boys because she's been slacking off on her more important duties." She held her hand up to silence Hermione. "And I now know that I most definitely don't have the stamina to keep up with Remus." She turned to Luna. "Why are you holding out on your boys?"

Luna, who had been sipping an overly fizzy drink through a wacky straw, burped bubbles. "Excuse me." She giggled. "I figured that since you two cut them off, why not cut off mine." She shrugged. "Not to mention I happened to over hear the younger ones comparing notes on us." She pulled a box out of her bag and enlarged it. She reached in and pulled out a cake. "Oh! I also caught Severus looking at my butt. Cake?" She offered a slice to the other girls.

"Thanks." Ginny smiled and immediately dove into hers. "Mmm, this is awesome."

Hermione was a little less enthused. "When did this happen?"

"Monday. During my potions lesson." She patted Hermione's back when she almost choked on her cake. "I had dropped a beetle and it rolled under the table next to me. I looked around to make sure I wouldn't disturb my classmates and he was doing this," She tilted her head to the side and looked past the girls and raised her eyebrows. All three girls erupted into giggles.

* * *

..

"Oh shit! I think she's looking at us." Ron whispered.

"As if, Weaselby. She doesn't even know we're here." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Nope. She knows. This is Luna we're talking about." Harry sighed. "She's like a young, female Dumbledore sometimes." He shuddered. "Let's just hope she doesn't say anything."

"I'm telling you, she doesn't know we're here. I'll prove it." Draco smirked.

"Wait, Draco! N-"

"Hey, Luna." He spoke loudly. "I'll let you hold me captive so you can ravish me for twenty-four hours, as long as you don't tell the other girls we're here." He chuckled to himself and looked in the direction he thought Harry was. "See? She can't hear us."

Harry and Ron grimaced when they saw the evil gleam in Luna's eye.

* * *

..

"Hey! Do you hear something?" Hermione said, looking around.

"Yeah, it sounds kind of like buzzing." Ginny scrunched her face and listened. "There aren't bees in here, are there Luna?"

"I don- wait!" She reached into her bag and pulled something out. "Sorry. I forgot about my timer and I must have bumped it and set it off."

"Why would you..." Hermione shook her head. "Nope. Never mind. I don't want to know."

Luna had a dreamy smile. She wasn't thinking about what they thought she was. No, she was thinking about Draco's proposition. "Muahaha." An evil laugh escaped her.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"


End file.
